


深呼吸

by darkcoffee



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, 年下
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 12:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 76,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkcoffee/pseuds/darkcoffee
Summary: 警告⚠️：这章番外是H！是H！





	1. Chapter 1

在得知佐助要回木叶高中当教师之后，卡卡西叹了一口气。坐在对面的带土从教案中抬头，看向卡卡西。  
“哎哟，这么早就困啦？”  
卡卡西的眼神老是懒洋洋的，他把宽大的手支在脸旁，透过口罩的声音是朦胧的。  
“我出去一下。”  
卡卡西来到走廊上，现在正是放学的时刻，学生们路过卡卡西的时候一个个朝他道别。学生走得差不多了，一直在办公室里观察卡卡西的带土也跟了出来。  
带土的半边脸被火烧伤了，遍布狰狞的伤疤。每一次与新的学生相处，学生们都会被带土的这张脸吓到。等到学生毕业时，他们总会想摸摸带土的伤疤。带土还记得有一个女生小心翼翼地触摸他被火烧伤的脸颊。“老师当时会多痛呢？”女生流着泪水的样子，如今还留在带土的脑海中。  
“怎么了，你今天有点反常。”  
卡卡西说：“我前辈的弟弟要来木叶高中教书。”  
“不错嘛，你愁什么？难道对方是个混蛋？”带土笑了。  
“T大毕业生，虽然有点固执，但很有责任心。”  
“那不就好了，你叹什么气？”  
带土看着钉在墙上的宣传板，上面贴着几张素描画，都是美术课的优秀作品。用炭笔涂抹的阴影泛着细碎的亮光，业余稚嫩的手法反而显得特别可爱。从一张画的线条中可以看出人的性格，那几张素描的线条端正笔直，所有错误的线都被擦得干干净净。只有右下角的那一张，线条就像炸了毛的猫，就算是多余的线条也没有被主人擦掉，而是坦坦荡荡地留在原处。除了乱糟糟的线条之外，连画纸都是皱巴巴的，仿佛刚刚从垃圾桶捡出来摊平似的。  
带土走上前，用手指把作品摊平。一阵风把画纸的一角吹开，画纸的背面署着学生的名字。本应该写着学生名字的地方，被“笨蛋”二字取代。  
带土哭笑不得地把画纸抚平之后钉回墙上。  
“明天他就到了，介意来帮把手吗？”  
“星期六倒也没事，帮吧，好歹也是未来的同事嘛，但是今晚喝酒你得请客！”  
第二天带土是被电话铃吵醒的，他顺着音源从床缝里捡出手机后，按耐着胃部涌起的呕吐感，对电话问道：“喂？现在还是大清早耶？”  
“……”  
电话的另一头沉默了一会儿。  
“你好，我找旗木卡卡西前辈，请问你是……？”  
“咦？卡卡西？我是带土啊——你怎么会打我的手机找他？”  
“我打的是卡卡西前辈的电话……”  
“这是卡卡西的电话？”  
“……”  
“啊！”带土大叫起来，“你不会就是那个宇智波佐助吧？”  
在沙发上呼呼大睡的卡卡西被带土踢醒了。他们昨晚喝得昏天黑地，回到带土的公寓就各自找了个地方闷头就睡。等两个人手忙脚乱地穿好衣服开车赶到车站，距离佐助的第一通电话已经过去了两个小时。  
“咖啡店……”卡卡西看着简讯里佐助传来的咖啡店的名字，对比着车站的指示牌。  
带土不擅长看地图，他只能逮着路人问。就在卡卡西因为复杂的地形东奔西跑的时候，他一点点接近了佐助所说的咖啡店。最后他找到了那家咖啡店，对照了名字之后，确定佐助就坐在里面。带土搓了搓双颊，做了一个深呼吸，刚准备推开玻璃的大门走进去，却发现门边放着一只半人高的蓝色行李箱，在行李箱旁边的位置上坐着一名黑发的青年。现在才不过是初秋，他就已经穿上了深色的长外套，黑发散落下来遮住了半张脸，裸露在外的皮肤看起来很苍白。他不像其他人一样盯着手机，而是伸出手指拨弄着散落在桌上的硬质泥土粒。  
简直像个尼特族——这是带土对佐助的第一印象。实质上，真正与佐助面对面打上招呼的时候，佐助脸上的笑容十分符合礼仪，也就是说，带土从里面挑不出一点毛病，却又觉得他很奇怪。  
佐助的眼神越过了带土。  
佐助的眼睛是纯黑色的，仿佛是密封的，透不出一点光。  
“佐助，好久不见了！”  
“卡卡西前辈，好久不见。这几年过得还好吗？”  
佐助微笑了起来，眼睛僵硬地眯住了，又是那种客套的笑容。  
回程时带土开车。佐助似乎因为坐了很久的新干线，从上车开始便哈欠连连。  
“你要去我那里落脚还是回当初你哥的公寓？”  
没有人说话，带土看了一眼后视镜，宇智波佐助的表情凝固在了脸上，他停顿了片刻才说：“回那间公寓吧，我想打扫打扫就能住人。”  
“佐助还有哥哥住在这里？”带土的问题。  
卡卡西看了带土一眼，佐助一言不发地看着窗外。当带土觉得不会有人再回答他这个问题的时候，卡卡西突然接了话。  
“他以前就住在木叶高中旁边，他去世之后，那间公寓就一直闲置在那了。”  
带土盯着闪过眼帘的高速公路的指示牌，过了很久，突然蹦出一句话：“糟了，我们错过了下高速的出口。”  
结果他们又多花了半个小时才绕到以前佐助的哥哥，宇智波鼬的公寓。  
公寓处在一个十字路口，离学校只有十五分钟的步行距离，楼下就有便利店与餐厅，离地铁站也很近。外观上看，楼房是白灰交错的，佐助住在里面的第七层，也就是顶层，享受最好的采光。当初挑选这间公寓的人很用心。  
等他们推开房门之后，印入眼帘的客厅是纯白色的，落地窗占了左边那面墙的三分之二。家具全部都蒙着厚重的白布，墙壁上的挂钟竟然还在吧哒吧哒地转动着秒针，听起来就像这间公寓微弱的心跳。  
带土本来只答应卡卡西把佐助安全地送到他家，但眼前这间荒废许久的屋子显然不能住人。就在另外两个人还挑不下地下脚的时候，带土就已经找到了搁置在阳台的两只拖把，开始打扫起来。出乎意料的，这间公寓的供水并没有停。  
“你们先把窗户全部打开，再这些毯子拿出去丢了，接着下楼买一堆洗涤剂上来。”带土吩咐道，“最好今天就把房间全部清理好。”  
“……”佐助不知所措地站在原地，直到卡卡西轻笑着拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“带土他独身三十多年，自己打扫了三十多年的房间，就按照他说的去办吧。”  
“卡卡西！别再说废话了，快点过来帮忙！”  
卡卡西耸了耸肩。  
“你把垃圾丢下楼之后顺便买洗涤剂上来吧，既然带土都说了，看来他今天不做完是不会罢休的。”  
“啊，我知道了。”  
等佐助走出门，消失在电梯间后，带土拄着拖把，问卡卡西：“怎么回事，这个叫做宇智波佐助的怎么看起来怪怪的，难道是我多疑了？”  
“怎么？”卡卡西一边把灰尘从家具上掸去，一边问道。  
“嗯，不奇怪吗？他几乎不怎么说话，这样还能当好老师吗？”  
“他只是刚回来，太累了。”  
……  
佐助没有像带土预料的那样坐电梯下楼，他们在聊关于他的事情的时候，他正巧在门后整理箱子。无意中听到带土谈论自己，佐助没有多少感觉。缺乏运动的身体在拖拽垃圾箱的过程中沁出了汗水，佐助伸手把黑发撩开。  
在便利店里，佐助透过玻璃看到马路对面就是一家理发店，他决定今晚就去把头发剪短。  
他们一直打扫到了晚上九点，带土毫不客气地要佐助请他吃了一顿丰盛的夜宵。带土的脸上有狰狞的伤疤，实际上却是个心地善良的男人，尽管喝醉后咋咋唬唬的吵得耳朵疼。  
把带土连塞带推弄进车后座后，佐助对带土说：“前辈，今天真是谢谢你了！”  
带土的脑袋从车窗里钻出来，满脸通红，打着酒嗝。  
“一定要加油啊，佐助！”  
佐助愣了一下，微微笑了，没想到带土却猛地出手揪住了佐助的脸，用力地扯了起来。  
“痛、痛、痛……！”  
“别对我露出假惺惺的笑容啦！”  
这是被卡卡西强行送走的带土留给佐助的最后一句话。佐助摸着被揪红的脸颊，一阵凉风袭来，只穿着一件灰色的薄毛衣的佐助冷得打颤。  
就在佐助准备回公寓的时候，马路对面走过一个金发的少年。他穿着学校的制服，脸庞上却贴着一块绷带。佐助望见他的时候，他也正好看见了佐助，他看着佐助的眼神充满戾气。  
把头发染成金色的不良少年吗？真希望这样的家伙不是我的学生。


	2. Chapter 2

二年A班。代理老师要来的事情不知道从哪里散布出去，现在全班的同学都已经知道今天一早代理老师就要来和他们见面。一尘不变的日常生活总算出现了一个小小的变化，所有人都在谈论这个话题。  
“——🎵”  
所有人都回到了自己的位置，有些学生翘首以待，有些做出毫不在意的姿态，却也频频看向前门。  
穿着白色衬衫的带土老师第一个走了进来。  
“咦？之后还跟着谁吗？”  
带土老师听到了第一排的学生自言自语的疑问，佯作严厉地说：“看到带土老师还不满意吗？”  
就在带土和学生开玩笑的时候，一个在白衬衫外套着灰色开衫的男人走了进来，他不像带土老师一样戴着眼镜，身材高挑但有些单薄。  
“是代课的老师！”台下发出了一声女同学的惊叹。  
佐助走上讲台，夹着讲义站在带土的身边。昨天刚修的头发固执地在后脑勺斜斜地翘着，不管抹了多少发胶都压不下去。看着眼前穿着雪白的制服坐得端正的学生，佐助一时间感觉自己重新回到了高中时代。不过现在的他却是站在讲台上的教师了。  
“这是新来的佐助老师，他将在未来的三个月内负责大家的数学科。”  
带土把学生的名单递给佐助，对他说：“喏，熟悉一下学生吧。”  
也许这个班是带土负责的原因，学生都非常亲切热情。在大学过了四年的佐助对这种热情已经感到陌生，当学生们用憧憬的眼神盯着他时，他觉得浑身发麻。  
“漩涡鸣人，漩涡鸣人？”  
佐助念到这个名字的时候，班上没有人回应，佐助环顾一圈后，又叫了一次这个名字。  
“漩涡鸣人同学……不在这里是吗？”  
“老师还是不要太在意他好噢。”  
这估计是什么好事的男同学提出的自以为是的“忠告”，佐助没有搭理。  
然而就在把所有的名字都点完之后，走廊上传来了一阵急匆匆的脚步声。脚步声由远到近，最后连地板都开始咚咚咚地震颤起来。佐助看向门外，脚步声戛然而止，一位金发的少年出现在门边。  
“哟，代课老师？”少年还扶着门框喘着气。  
“漩涡鸣人？”  
金发的少年似乎很惊讶，他的气还没缓过来，胸口一张一合：“你知道我的名字呀。”  
“你是班上唯一迟到的学生。”佐助的眼神扫过纸张上的一排名字。  
“唔，对不起。平常我不迟到的，今天有些突发事件。”  
漩涡鸣人与佐助说话的时候，眼睛直直地看着他，眼神里没有丝毫的羞愧与恐惧。  
“先回到位置上去吧，下课过来找我。”佐助没有纠缠鸣人。虽然给他一个下马威能够起到杀鸡儆猴的作用，但漩涡鸣人看着他的眼神并不像在说谎。  
漩涡鸣人不敢相信地看了佐助一眼，海蓝色的眼睛好像在质问他怎么会这么轻易地放过自己。他露出了一个似笑非笑的表情，从讲台前匆匆走过。

佐助为第一节课准备了一个下午；这些知识他早就熟稔于心，但这离教会他人还差得远。不过不管怎么说，在数学上，佐助清晰的逻辑思路和干净的板书已经给他的教学加了很多分。  
“还有什么问题吗？如果没有的话，现在下课。”  
下课铃声刚刚已经响过，在看到台下没有人回复之后，佐助宣布下课，把讲义收好后回到办公室。  
卡卡西和带土都不在，其他教师倒是相当亲切地与自己打招呼。  
就在佐助回到自己的位置上，开始检查别在一旁的日程表的时候，一个少年的沙哑的声音在他的右侧响了起来。  
“老师。”  
只叫了老师两个字，其他什么都没说。  
漩涡鸣人的头发被揉乱了，衬衫的领口也是脏的，衣服上到处都是一横一横的褶皱，裤子是黑色的，因此什么也看不出来。  
他的眸子是海蓝色的，光照在上面，几乎流光溢彩。  
“你今天迟到了，有什么原因吗？”佐助非常有耐心地问他。  
“哎，老师……”鸣人微微低下头露出一个笑容，看向佐助的眼神闪闪发亮，“昨天晚上的气温很低，是吧？我很担心生活在学校旁边的一窝野猫，所以就跑到学校来了！那群野猫被冻得瑟瑟发抖呢，为了给它们找箱子我跑遍了两条街，最后回家的时候太迟了，今天早上就起得很晚。”  
漩涡鸣人说话时手舞足蹈，佐助瞥见他手指上的伤口与划痕。仔细一看，他的脖子上也有被铁丝之类割出来的伤口，手臂上也有一块又一块的淤青。  
“猫，你能带我去看看吗？”佐助突然说。  
鸣人的眼睛跳了一下，笑容僵在脸上。  
“怎么了，如果你说的那些猫真的存在的话，那就带我去看看吧。”  
“……”  
“嗯？”  
“……”漩涡鸣人脸上的笑容荡然无存，他盯着佐助，抿住了嘴唇。在佐助眼里，他几乎在颤抖。两个人对峙了大概三秒，鸣人突然说：“当然会给老师看，猫是存在的。”   
一位老师正要从佐助身边经过，他看到鸣人的时候 ，突然发出了一声嗤笑，他停在佐助身边，从上到下睥睨、打量着鸣人，说：“佐助老师，这个学生你不用去管。他满口胡言，还经常和校外的小混混打架，早就被放弃了。”  
佐助看向说话的老师，这种当面的羞辱太出乎他的意料了。鸣人却露出不屑的表情，别过脸不愿意看他们。  
佐助的高中是分级的，他总是待在汇聚了精英的班级里，那个班当然不可能出现像鸣人这样的学生。  
“鸣人，你下一节什么课？”  
“……英文。”  
“是我教的课，不过你来不来都无所谓，反正你从头到尾都没有听过。”  
“因为你教得太烂了！”鸣人瞪着对方毫不客气地顶撞了回去。  
佐助在一旁静静地观察着。  
“你……”  
戴着黑框厚底眼镜的中年男人气得发抖，鸣人也绷起身体仿佛随时准备大打出手。  
佐助站起身把他们两个隔开。鸣人看到佐助站在他身前，用一只手把他往自己的身后揽，浑身的怒气都不翼而飞了，剩下的只有深深的困惑。佐助的行为在他看来甚至有些让他困扰。他不适地想要摆脱佐助的钳制，却被佐助用力地抓了一下手臂。鸣人就像接收到什么信号一样冷静了下来。  
“板木老师，我想立刻带漩涡鸣人去一趟医务室，但可能得占用他的英文课了。”佐助说，“他的浑身都是伤，处理起来应该很费时间。”  
“啊，宇智波老师，随便你！我也说过了，这孩子在不在课上都无所谓，反正他一句话都听不进去。”  
“等他包扎好之后，我就让他回到班上。”  
佐助迎着对方讥讽的笑容，带着鸣人走出了办公室。  
“昨天晚上十点多经过H街的人是你吗？”佐助突然问他。  
上课铃已经敲过了。阳光透过高高的窗户射进来，楼道很昏暗，细碎的灰尘飞舞着，树叶在一阵风中飒飒作响，鸟鸣从很远的地方传来。鸣人在佐助身后不远的距离走着。  
“我不记得我有没有路过那里。”  
“你怎么会弄出那么多伤？”  
“老师，你问题好多啊，我能不回答吗？”  
“可以。”佐助说。  
“哈？”鸣人盯着佐助，仿佛他是从什么异世界来的。  
医务室在体育馆旁边。佐助带着鸣人穿过了一个操场。阳光很耀眼，鸣人咽了一下口水，头晕目眩地跟在佐助的身后。在灿烂的阳光下，鸣人从眯起的眼缝中打量着佐助的背影。他很高，却给人一种虚弱的感觉，好像一个大病初愈的人，像张纸片一样行走着。鸣人对于佐助的多管闲事感到不安，但他不讨厌被人关心的感觉……  
两个人终于到了医务室，佐助敲门的时候，无意中看到鸣人整理着自己的衣服就像鸟在啄自己的羽毛。  
“春野樱老师，你在里面吗？”  
门后传来一阵脚步声。一个粉头发的女性推开了门，她看到佐助之后，脸上闪过讶异的神情，脸庞立刻盖上了淡淡的粉色。  
“是宇智波老师吗？”  
佐助没想到对方居然能认出自己，有些困惑地点了点头：“初次见面，你好。”  
春野樱似乎还想说些什么，但佐助并不在乎，佐助自己明白他对女性的示好一点兴趣也没有。他看了看身旁的漩涡鸣人，说：“我带他来包扎伤口。”  
“春野老师！”  
“鸣人？”春野樱看到是鸣人之后，夸张地皱了一下眉毛。鸣人不好意思地挠了一下脑袋，笑嘻嘻地走进了医务室。  
“老师老师，你这个周末过得好吗？”  
春野樱轻车熟路从柜子里取出碘酒、药水和绷带。  
“还不错啦。倒是你，又和谁打架了？”  
“我没有打架，只是不小心从楼梯上摔下去了而已。”  
春野樱叹了一口气，又看向佐助。看到佐助仍然站在门边，春野樱连忙搬来一把椅子。  
“抱歉……这间医务室平常没什么人来，连椅子也经常被体育馆的人借走。”春野樱解释道。  
“没关系。”  
“春野老师！”鸣人叫道。  
“我知道啦，这次你又伤到哪里了？”  
“手臂，喏！”鸣人把手伸了出来。  
春野樱打开医疗箱，把器械一把把排出来。捏住鸣人的手腕后，她把他的袖子撩开。鸣人的手臂让佐助联想到开始腐烂的苹果，一块又一块的淤青遍布其上，触目惊心。春野樱的动作干净利落，但不管再怎么轻柔，触碰伤口的时候，鸣人不可能一点都不痛，但他的眉头连一下也没有皱过。  
校医除了在医务室处理学生的伤口之外，还负责医学知识的科普。在给鸣人处理到一半的时候，有个老师敲响了医务室的门，通知春野樱去一年级上课。  
“可我还没有帮他把伤口全部处理完。”春野樱皱起眉头。  
“老师，全班都在等着你呢。”  
鸣人双手撑住座椅，上半身倾向春野樱的方向，他笑着说：“我这点伤没事的，等老师回来再给我处理吧。”  
“但是这课我还不知道要讲到什么时候……”  
佐助直到下午才有课，他说：“我可以给他上药。”  
“咦？可以吗？宇智波老师知道怎么上药吗？”  
“以前练习剑道的时候也会受伤，基本的方法还是知道的。”  
春野樱笑笑，说：“那就拜托宇智波老师了。”  
鸣人倒是瘪着嘴一副不开心的样子，等春野樱走了之后，佐助忍不住笑出了声。  
“你笑什么！”  
“没什么。”佐助抿了抿嘴，压下笑意坐到鸣人身旁，拿起棉花和镊子开始给鸣人的伤口涂药水。  
“居然把自己伤成这样，你也挺有本事的嘛。”  
“老师，你在讽刺我吗？”鸣人疼得龇牙咧嘴。  
佐助看了他一眼，弯起嘴角：“刚刚在春野老师面前不是挺坚强的吗？原来你也会觉得痛啊。”  
佐助把鸣人两只手臂的擦伤都简单处理完了，又瞥到鸣人肋部的衬衫沾上了一点暗褐色的痕迹。他凑过去查看那滩污渍，正在思考的鸣人却被佐助突然的举动吓了一跳。  
“哇啊！”鸣人差点从椅子上掉下去，“你想做什么？”  
佐助的手握住鸣人的腰，鸣人的身子缓缓地折了起来。  
“呜……”  
“连这里都受伤了？”佐助收回手。漩涡鸣人也太瘦了，这身体简直像营养不良一样。他难道在被家暴？  
“把衣服脱了。”佐助说。  
鸣人警惕地盯着他，那副样子就像受伤的狐狸正打量着伤害他的人类。但最后鸣人还是听话地解开了扣子，白色的衬衣下是一件紧身的背心。在左侧的腰腹，一小块血迹还湿漉漉的黏在衣料上。鸣人满不在乎地说，大概是早上包好的伤口又裂开了。  
说不惊讶是不可能的，鸣人简直就像从垃圾桶里跑出来的生物一样，到处都是伤口和补丁。   
鸣人看着佐助紧紧皱起的眉头，反而露出了觉得有趣的笑容。这些伤，连春野樱老师都不会再感到惊讶，代课老师反而还会露出忧虑的表情。鸣人想，也许这家伙在害怕我给他的教师生涯添乱吧！  
见到佐助忧虑的神情，鸣人萌生了整蛊他的念头。鸣人不打算考大学，读高中对他来说只是一系列强制要去做的无聊的事情。在此刻出现的佐助简直就像一剂生活的调味，鸣人的心开始为此跃动起来。  
“好痛啊，老师。”鸣人佯作可怜地说。  
他想要看看老师能关心他到什么程度。反正最后所有人都会为了自己而放弃他的，区别只在于时间而已。  
“老师？”鸣人虚弱地趴在一边的桌上，一半是因为玩弄佐助，另一半则是由于他的确没什么力气了。  
“忍一下，我马上就帮你处理完。”佐助手上的动作飞快。那块伤口似乎是被锋利的玻璃割伤的，除了在清理之外，佐助还检查了伤口里还有没有残余的玻璃渣。  
“去医院吗？”  
“呃……没必要吧，只是一个小伤口而已。”  
鸣人听到佐助叹了一口气。  
碘酒是清凉的，却也是刺痛的，仿佛有什么东西在慢慢腐蚀他的身体一样。不管怎么忍耐，鸣人还是痛得弯下了腰。紧绷的身体在每一次发力挺起脊背时，伤口都会再次发出强烈的痛苦讯号。不管怎么痛，鸣人始终都咬着牙，竭力发出类似于笑声一样的声音。   
“过来，靠着我。”  
伤口不知道又被上了什么药，这次鸣人连声音都发不出来了。他顺从地靠在佐助身上，为了逃避痛苦，他开始注意到佐助身上一股奇妙的温暖的气味，那股气味有些像柑橘……是佐助衬衫的洗衣液的味道。佐助的体温透过衬衫染到了鸣人的脸上。鸣人突然反应过来，他和这名老师居然亲密地靠在一起。  
“呼……好了，让我检查一下你还有没有别的伤口。”  
“老师……你就不能轻一点吗？”  
鸣人疼得挺起身子，用手臂遮住自己的脸，斜靠在一张写字桌上。浑身都是伤口的样子，像极了巷子中伤痕累累的野猫。  
“如果你想要好得快一点的话，就忍着些。”佐助啧了一声，“你这满身的伤到底是怎么弄的，你在校外和人打架吗？”  
“关你什么事。”  
“的确不关我的事，我只是随便问问。”  
鸣人的汗液顺着脖颈滑下，佐助在想自己处理他的腹部划伤时是不是真的用力过猛了。佐助小心翼翼地把绷带在腰上绕了一圈，认真地缠好。


	3. Chapter 3

校长纲手提前结束在其他学校的访问回来了，原因是保安发现校长室的玻璃被石头砸开一个大洞，房间里唯一一个保险柜大敞着，里面空空如也。校园的监控没有拍到任何可疑的人。这有两种可能，一是那个小偷从放学之后就一直留在学校里，二则是小偷是学校里的学生，对校园的环境无比熟悉。但之后警察在检查的时候，在西墙的某个角落发现了一处非常隐秘的墙体塌陷。这个洞一下子让校外的人也成了嫌疑犯。  
佐助以新教师的身份去见纲手的时候，纲手黑着一张脸坐在校长室的办公桌后面。佐助站在尽可能离她远的地方观察着她。她金色的头发束成两股马尾，脸庞光滑，看不见任何皱纹的影子。佐助从带土的口中得知纲手至少五十岁，但容颜却停留在三十出头。不管怎么说，纲手生气的时候，佐助也不想靠近哪怕一厘米。  
“你就是新来的数学老师？”  
“是的，我叫宇智波佐助，负责二年A班与B班的数学。”  
“嗯，T大的毕业生来教高中生数学，你不觉得大材小用了吗？”  
纲手的话毫不留情，佐助的手指都产生了稍稍的麻痹感。  
“我的兄长也曾经是木叶高中的一员，我想要追寻兄长的步伐。我不觉得T大毕业生是个多么了不起的成就，我希望自己能像兄长一样帮助别人，做出一些什么事。”  
“说得很好听，但太幼稚了！”纲手斩钉截铁地说，“你才二十一岁吧。”  
“……是的。”  
“你还有很多路要走。我希望在这个学期过后，你还能说出这么壮志凌云的话。”纲手的表情突然变得缓和，她的食指敲了一下桌面，回忆道，“宇智波……你的哥哥是宇智波鼬吧。”  
“……嗯。”  
“如果他没过世的话，会是个非常好的教师……对此我也深感遗憾。”  
“哥哥为了保护学生而死去，他很伟大。”佐助挤出了一个苍白的微笑。  
纲手凌厉的眼神扫过佐助，顷刻间变得舒缓了。  
“是啊……回去吧，希望你和那帮小孩相处融洽。”  
佐助鞠躬道别后，推门进了走廊。几乎没有光透进走廊，佐助的每一步都走得很重，脚步声回响悠长的空间里，仿佛往深不见底的井里投下一块石头。  
“哥哥……”佐助自言自语地呢喃了一声。  
回到办公室后，所有老师都已经知道了校长室失窃的消息。佐助走进办公室时，他们正有一搭没一搭地谈论着这件事。  
“怎么样，佐助，刚刚见到校长了？”  
带土的脑袋从矮矮的挡板后面探出来，饶有兴趣地盯着佐助的脸，调侃道：“怎么啦，当老师的第一天就被训了？脸色怎么这么难看。”  
佐助暗地里用力攥了一下拳头，指甲深深地扎进掌心，他打起精神看向带土，说：“唔，她的心情真的很糟糕，好像是什么重要的东西被偷了。”  
“是啊，那东西是她的爷爷留下来的矿石项链。居然那东西比等量的钻石还值钱得多，算是一枚古董呢。”带土说，整个人往后一靠深深地陷进扶手椅之中，“但对于她来说，最重要的还是那项链是她爷爷留下的唯一遗物吧。”  
带土替校长纲手叹了一口气之后，又立刻把这件事抛到脑后了。他盯着佐助，贼贼地笑了：“今天晚上你想请我和卡卡西吃什么？别忘了你还欠我们一顿饭！”  
“好，听前辈安排。”  
“就这么说定了！”  
带土露出了胜利的笑容，佐助也笑了笑。  
将桌上的教案收进抽屉的时候，佐助突然想到什么，他看向带土问道：“前辈，有个学生让我有点在意。”  
“谁？”带土问，他一只手撑住了脑袋，笑道，“别是哪个女学生哦，师生恋是禁止的！”  
“不是那回事……他叫做漩涡鸣人。”  
果然，带土在佐助说到漩涡鸣人这个名字之后，脸色立刻就变了。他的笑容凝固在脸上，大概过了几秒，才重新扯了扯嘴角。  
“啊，鸣人啊……”带土挠了挠头，说，“的确有点……我也能猜得到你会问他。”  
“他的家庭环境很恶劣吗？我之前带他去医务室，他浑身都是伤。上课的时候他老是昏昏欲睡，没有精神。”  
带土叹了一口气，说：“家庭环境？他根本就没有父母，从小就是在孤儿院长大的。后来鸣人被自来也老师收养，才好不容易有了一个归宿；但是没几年自来也老师就因为疾病去世了。那时候鸣人的年纪太大了，根本不可能有什么人或者机构再收容他。哦对了，自来也老师是纲手校长的好友，鸣人是自来也老师的遗愿，因此不管他做出什么事都会被特殊关照——当然这也不全是好事……呃，总之，你愿意关心他也挺好的。”  
带土突然向前倾靠近佐助，低声说：“虽然其他老师都觉得鸣人是个坏学生……但事实好像不是那样。总之，留个心眼，好吗？”  
“……嗯。”佐助应道。  
下午是B班的课，下课直到放学这段时间是完全自由的。  
木叶高中并不大，佐助很快就逛完了校园。在操场上，他透过树叶的间隙看到了教学楼天台的栏杆。天高气爽，常禁止学生入内的天台或许是个放松心情的好地方。还是高中生的时候，佐助就经常一个人在天台上听歌，度过了许多个悠闲的午后。有些时候，或许是天气太好的缘故，佐助还会不小心靠在墙壁上睡着错过一两节课。如果不是因为名列前茅的话，那时候的他估计也会被老师当作眼中钉对待。  
和料想中的一样，通往天台的门没有上锁，只不过门前横着几根宽大的木板做出一副荒废的样子。角落都已经结出了蜘蛛网，门把却没有落灰。佐助用力往下一摁扶手，铁门便轻快地滑了出去。天台很宽阔，微风柔和地吹拂在身上。佐助走到栏杆边，俯瞰着校园的景色。  
学校的正中央是模仿西方而建成的花园，斜对面则是操场和体育馆。操场的边缘种着几棵高高的梧桐。现在正好是社团活动的时间，操场上奔跑的大概是足球部的成员，在一旁挥舞球棒的则是棒球部。佐助眺望着踢足球的少年，他们的比赛很焦灼，好不容易有一个穿着蓝色球衣的成员踢进了一个球，所有人都跟着欢呼起来，空气中似乎也远远地传来少年们单纯的呼喊声。  
高中的时候，佐助曾经是剑道部的大将，代表学校获得过青少年组的冠军。  
但这一切好像都是发生在很久之前的事了，明明在那时候觉得这种事会一辈子都贴在他的心上，不管过了多久都那么鲜活。胜利、欢笑，那些美好的回忆比想象中还要容易褪色消亡。  
在离人群很远的一棵树下，一名金发少年一个人坐在长椅上。佐助看到他支着脑袋，不知道看向哪里。学校里没有人靠近他，仿佛所有人都看不到他一样。  
在学校里，佐助总是在不经意地关注鸣人，他那头金色的头发本来就引人注目，更何况他每次上课都是一副无精打采的样子，总让人怀疑他是不是遭受了校园霸凌。但以他的性格，比起被霸凌，更像是霸凌他人的家伙。  
不管在高中还是在大学，凡是他人的事情，佐助绝对不会插手。他很冷淡，亲密的朋友也很少，从这点上看他有点异常吧。能引起他注意的居然是像个小混混似的鸣人，佐助都不知道他是出于对方是自己学生的缘故去在意他，还是出于别的尚且未知的原因。  
佐助倚靠着栏杆，黑发被风吹乱了。去管他，或者不去管他，佐助看着那个金色的身影，就像抚摸着硬币的正反两面一样思索着。


	4. Chapter 4

十七岁，漩涡鸣人，木叶高中二年级在读学生，成绩单上的数字一塌糊涂，在以升学为主流的高中里，漩涡鸣人已经被提前判了死刑。  
然而，在全科挂红灯的成绩单上，还有两个小方框里写着“良”；一门是体育，鸣人在校运动会上参加短跑项目能够取得金牌，所有人都毫不惊奇，头脑简单的人似乎就应该四肢发达，而另一门优良的科目则是美术，这却是出乎所有人意料的。  
鸣人的画作与众不同，他的线条跳跃而粗糙，带有一种强烈的动感，如果他画了一只兔子，那只兔子应该下一秒就要从画面中跳出去消失不见，如果他画了一张椅子，那张椅子都仿佛在动作，要么稳稳地站着，要么立刻就要滑倒。  
鸣人没有给任何一张画署名，他拿起画笔之后便像走进另一个空间一样，脑袋里只剩下画画的事，握着笔不断地在画纸上挥舞着，有时他能画出一些大家都看得懂的作品，有些时候谁也说不清画纸上黑乎乎的一团是什么。美术老师很喜欢鸣人的画作，但鸣人却不喜欢自己的作品。不喜欢自己作品的人是不可能成为画家的，也没有人能帮得了他。  
谁都不知道鸣人到底对绘画有什么态度，这似乎是他在学校里唯一得到承认的事，可他却不论如何都不想正面直视自己的作品。一次美术课上，老师要求他好好地签上自己的名字，但他却死活不肯，就算最后和老师大吵了一架把画整张撕毁，他也不想签下任何一个字。  
他讨厌绘画吗？但他画画时的态度那么认真。他从没有在别的事情上下过那么大的功夫。可他喜欢绘画吗？他连在画纸上签下自己的名字都不肯，甚至还随便撕掉自己的作品。  
美术课每个月都会布置一个校外作业，这个月的主题是“温柔的人”。午休时鸣人带着素描本走向天台。班上的同学大部分都会选择自己的父母亲人吧，那么干脆把这个无聊的题目改成“对你最好的人”算了，对你好的人，不论怎么样你都会觉得对方有温柔的一面。  
推开天台大门时，鸣人感到了一丝异样，或许是那几条木头的方向变了，或许是门把的手感变了……鸣人摇摇头甩掉这些疑惑，根本没有其他人能找到这个地方，更何况就算有人误打误撞上来了，只要看到他坐在这里，不管三七二十一都会离开。  
鸣人时常到天台度过午休，他也在这里画画。天台上什么都没有，鸣人不可能画些有参照物的素描。他在这里画漫画，幻想整个城市陷入一场前所未有的浩劫，巨龙从扭曲的云层中探出硕大的脑袋，张开它的血盆大口喷出一束一束的火焰，把整个城市都烧成一片火海，龙的光滑的鳞片反射出绚烂的火光，它几乎烧死了城市里的所有人，差一点就把这个世界变成了地狱，但是就在那一刻，出现了……  
一个黑发的男人正靠在一根废弃的石柱子上闭目养颜，鸣人盯着这个不速之客，手指一下又一下抓着素描本的封面。  
“宇智波老师？”鸣人嘀咕道，“啧，他怎么会发现这里……”  
“宇智波老师……”鸣人轻声呼唤道，“喂，你醒着吗？”  
老师一动也不动，仍然保持着双手抱着胸口的姿势，大概还在沉沉地睡着。  
鸣人在宇智波老师的对面盘腿坐下，素描本搁在一边，他支起脑袋盯着这个数学老师。其实他在见到这个老师的第一天起就知道了，他是个样貌出众的男人。他除了长相之外，气质也是与众不同的。不到几周，班上已经自发组成了宇智波老师的后援团，致力于挖掘一切关于宇智波老师的情报。本来这个年纪的女生已经不屑说出长大想要嫁给XXX的话了，但宇智波佐助却有这个能力让女孩们“返老还童”。当然了，比起长大再当的幻想，她们更愿意现在就和宇智波老师发生点什么。  
鸣人盯着宇智波佐助的脸，抑制不住笑意。在心里，他说：宇智波老师，你知道这回事吗？几乎班上所有的女生都想要嫁给你。  
从女孩子午休时慷慨激昂的辩论中，鸣人才知道原来佐助只不过二十一岁。刚刚满十七岁的鸣人和佐助相差仅四岁，但老师与学生的等级却让鸣人本能地以为佐助比自己年长许多，甚至是自己的长辈。  
鸣人的手里抓着素描的铅笔，自然而然地开始对着佐助的脸庞分析起来。如果宇智波老师有什么让鸣人印象深刻的地方，那一定就是无时无刻存在着的锐气。他的眉毛细长笔直，就像一柄西洋剑，在眉毛下是一双冷淡的杏仁眼，鼻梁挺直鼻翼小巧，嘴唇则是薄得恰到好处。老师的脸是被刚睡醒的恶魔吻过的脸，没有任何的善意，也没有任何的的恶意，浮现其上的是若有若无的傲慢。  
鸣人深思起来，下意识地舔了舔嘴唇，用上排牙齿咬住。在他反应过来之前，手就已经开始动作了。先是勾勒出了大体的轮廓，接着开始细致地刻画每一个五官。这一条线代表闭上的眼睛，这一条代表挺拔的鼻梁，这一条代表轻轻合上的嘴唇，而这一条则是光照耀其上投下的淡淡阴影。  
“……嗯。”  
眼前的模特突然抿了一下嘴唇，眼皮似乎也开始抖了起来，好像下一秒就要睁开双眼，鸣人抱着还没画完的速写飞一般地逃走了。  
本来没想逃走的，趁着老师睡觉画一张速写也不是什么罪不可赦的事情……但是鸣人一路跑回了教室，回到座位上之后气喘吁吁地趴在桌上。冰凉的桌面给他的脸颊降了温，鸣人深深地吸进一口气，又用力地呼了出来，脑海里响起了在天台上呼呼的风声，在那里，所有的声音都会变得比平时小许多，好像有人把说话的音量都调低了，但是与此同时，鸣人却更清楚地听到自己呼吸的声音、自己心跳的声音。  
上课之前，鸣人偷偷地翻开素描本，看到了那张匆匆的速写。鸣人屏住了呼吸，注视着画上的男人。他还没有画过那么纤细干净的线条，不知道原来阳光是可以用如此简洁的方式表现。画中的男人沉睡着，仿佛从来没有经历过如此的安静，阳光像流水一样从他的身上倾泻而下，在他的鼻梁和嘴唇下投出淡淡的阴影。  
宇智波佐助从午睡里醒来的时候，大脑还昏昏沉沉的。耳边响起一阵仓促的脚步声，佐助想立刻睁开眼，午时的阳光却在他的眼前蒙上了一层金色的雾气。等到他的眼前终于恢复明晰，眼前早已空无一人。佐助看了看手机，发现距离闹钟正好只有三分钟。他打了个哈欠，回办公室的路上总觉得那阵脚步声不像是梦。  
鸣人情难自禁地伸手触摸画中的人，此时上课铃响起，鸣人的指尖仿佛被电击了，在一阵尖锐的刺痛中懊恼地缩了回去。


	5. Chapter 5

周五，上完这周最后一节课，佐助回到了公寓。本来想给自己做番茄炒蛋，却发现冰箱不知道什么时候已经空空如也，只剩下两听冰啤酒，那还是带土和卡卡西前段时间来他家做客时留下的东西。没办法，现在也只能去超市补充一下食物。  
秋越来越深了，行道树的叶子也逐渐变得枯黄，每一阵风吹过，叶子都会从树上簌簌而下，在地面上铺出薄薄一层的黄毯。秋风拍在脸上已经有些发涩，佐助戴着一条蓝白相间的围巾，风衣的下摆不时被凉风撩起，街道两边的商铺传来遥远的电视广告的声音，空气中弥漫着街头开着的甜食铺的香气。女孩子们还穿着短裙，把两条细长的腿露在外面。刚入夜的天空叠着一层又一层薄薄的云，就像染上水彩的画纸。  
从佐助的公寓出发，步行十分钟就可以走到一个大型超市。超市所在的地方是繁华的商圈，商圈里最不缺的就是餐厅，在路过一家门前写着“特价招牌番茄拉面”的店时，佐助停了下来。“番茄拉面，五百日元！”，LED的广告牌不断闪烁着。五百日元就能吃上一大碗番茄拉面，佐助心动了，而且临窗的位置只剩下最后一个，买杂货的事情只能等他吃完晚饭再说了，他想。  
这家店临街，窗户边钉着一条长桌，坐在那里的基本上都是独自来吃饭的客人。佐助的左边是一个秃了顶带着公文包的大叔，右边是每一根手指都缀有碎钻的女孩。当佐助坐到位置上后，右边的女孩时不时用余光瞄着佐助，佐助伸手取盐罐子的时候，女孩差点就从椅子上跳了起来。   
看着女孩的反应，佐助想起带土曾经问他有没有女朋友的事。没有，佐助二十一岁了，从来就没有和任何人谈过恋爱。或许他在初高中曾经喜欢过某一个女生，但全都是无疾而终的恋情。现在，佐助没有任何谈恋爱的欲求，并且他坚信随着年纪增长，他对恋爱的需求就会越来越少。  
玻璃反出身后电视屏幕的光，电视上播着一档占卜节目，节目里的占卜师穿着斗篷，戴着黑色的长指甲，神经质地盯着面前的水晶球——骗人的老一套。  
“恋爱会意料之外地降临……只要您购买这个恋爱的护身符……”  
高谈阔论的上班族、指点江山的年轻人还有只关心自己指甲有没有跟上风尚的女孩们，伴随着吧台里忙碌到团团转的年轻厨师的呼声，在喧闹的环境里，佐助反而渐渐放松了下来。  
“您的番茄拉面！”  
“谢谢。”  
佐助取出筷子，余光突然瞥见了在门口团团转的一群少年。在那群穿着T恤好像不怕冷的少年里，赫然出现了一个金发的人。那头发的颜色就像麦穗，绝对不是漂染能得到的效果。  
佐助听不到他们在说什么，但每个人都精力充沛，不断地跺着脚看着彼此。  
在某一个瞬间，那个金发的少年露出了脸，脸上有三道胡须，果然是漩涡鸣人。  
他穿着黑色的T恤和紧身牛仔裤，手腕上戴着一根红色的绳子。  
一旦不穿校服，鸣人看起来就成熟了许多，至少一点都不像学生。佐助这才发现，原来鸣人早就长开了，脸庞上没有任何同龄人幼稚的气息。换上私服后，鸣人长相中的异国气息更重了，被人直接当作外国人估计都是时常发生的事情吧，但鸣人的眉弓不深，那双蔚蓝的眼睛反而显得更突出。  
说起恋爱，像鸣人这样的少年应该早都谈过了吧，说不定早就全垒打了。  
输给自己的学生了？佐助在心里想道，随后有些好玩地笑了。  
番茄拉面的味道很醇厚，酸甜度适中，面条也足够筋道，是一顿好晚餐。  
那群少年在拉面店门口叽里咕噜不知道交头接耳了些什么，最后一个穿红色卫衣的家伙横穿马路走到了对面的酒吧门口，剩下的人纷纷跟上了他，只留鸣人一个在拉面店门口气得跳脚，不过最后还是跑步追上了他们。  
刚准备莞尔一笑的佐助发现，鸣人他们正在朝着对面的一家酒吧前进。那个红发的少年越是接近那间酒吧，佐助脸上的表情就越是僵硬。尽管他对自己的学生有没有发生过性关系无所谓，但不代表他就能面不改色地看着他走进一家奇怪的酒吧。那间酒吧大门的木头看起来都快烂掉了，作装饰的棉垫子也脏兮兮的许久没清洗。话说回来，鸣人怎么进得去？  
事实证明，没怎么经历过夜生活的佐助对黑暗世界的规矩了解得太少，门口的保安在看到金发碧眼的鸣人之后，竟然查也不查就直接把他放进去了。鸣人就像一只鱼似的钻进了酒吧，佐助的心里乱糟糟的。  
番茄拉面看来是没法吃完了，佐助把筷子放下，买杂货也不可能了。佐助出了拉面店后，天空竟然飘起了细细的雨，落在皮肤上凉飕飕的。  
身为老师，佐助有权力把鸣人从酒吧里拎着耳朵提出来，他也是一直被这么教育大的。但佐助并不打算这么鲁莽，干涉他人的生活要付出很大代价，他打算进酒吧看看鸣人到底在做什么，如果不过是和朋友说说笑笑，那佐助就离开。  
只不过站在酒吧门口，佐助都能隔着门听到震耳欲聋的音乐声。  
门口站着两个穿着黑色西装的保安，他们健壮的身体把西服撑得鼓鼓囊囊。佐助伸出手指舒缓了一下眉间的皱起，迅速地深呼吸了一下，顺着台阶走上去，伸手把门推开。对于他，那两个黑衣人也没有出手阻拦，看来这地方就不曾拦过任何人。  
一进酒吧便是一条长长的黑暗的通道，通道中有几个眼神迷离的年轻人倚靠在墙上，发出暧昧不清的哼声。在通道的尽头，光在不断地跳跃、变幻着色彩。佐助快步经过那些行尸走肉般的年轻男女，来到了一个宽阔却拥挤的大厅。大厅的中央是地面亮着光的舞池，不知道多少人在其中扭动身体。音浪以舞池为中心，一圈圈拓开，所有的人都沸腾了。佐助突然明白为什么会有人吐在走廊里。  
时不时，高悬在天花板上的射灯会朝舞池周围的区域投下一束旋转的光线，那束光绕了一圈，照亮每个人或迷醉或兴奋的脸庞，在被照亮的脸庞中，也有像佐助这样不知所措强作镇定的人。  
在人群中仿佛一个局外人似的佐助，在被迫点了一杯鸡尾酒后就一直靠墙僵硬地站着。相貌出众的男人，即便只是站着什么都不做，也会有各种男女往他的身上贴。  
“你一个人吗？”一个画着紫色眼影的女人凑过来，几乎整个人都贴到佐助的身上。  
佐助的视线匆匆扫过女人露在外面的扑了粉似的软塌塌的胸脯，飞快地说：“抱歉，我在等我的男朋友。”  
他今天只不过摄入了轻微的酒精，但已经有点想吐了。  
“gay？”女人说，“那***吗？”  
佐助的大脑自动过滤掉了女人的提议，他的眼神追随着光束，企图在密集的人群中找到鸣人的金发，他对女人说：“对不起，他对过期食品不感兴趣。”  
女人勃然大怒，不知道嚷嚷了什么，走了。佐助摁住眉头一口气把鸡尾酒灌进了胃里，在这种地方要用更多的酒精来麻痹他的感官，这样才能让他稍微好过一些。  
不管怎么找，鸣人简直就像雨滴落进海洋一样，完全分辨不出来。算了，佐助想，也许等到在学校见到鸣人的时候再和他提一下这件事好了。  
佐助正打算离开，身后突然伸出一只手捏了一下他的肩膀。佐助被整个吓了一跳，那不是拍打，而是揉捏，那只手就是那么不轻不重地捏了一下他的肩膀，佐助的身体整个悚了起来。  
佐助保证他会揍刚刚捏他肩膀的人，如果对方还敢干嘛，他就把他拖到巷子里暴打一顿。  
然而在他眼前冒出来的家伙却是漩涡鸣人。是的，漩涡鸣人，那头金发和那双蔚蓝的眼睛，站在他面前的的确是漩涡鸣人。在佐助看向他的时候，鸣人露出了一个大大的灿烂的笑容，仿佛恶作剧得逞了一样，单纯的，只有快乐的笑容。  
哦，如果不是在这种乌烟瘴气的地方看到鸣人的笑容的话，也许这还算得上是不错的回忆。   
“漩涡鸣人……！”  
佐助一拳打中鸣人的腹部，完了，还揉了揉手腕。  
鸣人扑倒在一旁，护住腹部声音嘶哑：“老师，干嘛打我啊？”  
佐助一下子把蜷着身子的鸣人拉到跟前，拳头拽着他的领口，他眯起眼睛，低声警告道：“在这里不能叫我老师！”  
“啊？那……佐助？”虽然肚子还一抽一抽地疼着，鸣人却笑了。  
“叫我宇智波先生，或者前辈。”  
“小佐助，你以为这里还是学校啊，怎么还有这种老套的称呼！”鸣人及时压住了佐助准备揍他的右拳，连忙解释道，“这样的话会引起更多人注意的啦！我还是直接叫你佐助吧，反正我们也没差几岁。”  
在鸣人看来，佐助眯起眼睛盯着他的样子实在太像一只黑猫了，鸣人不知道为什么觉得非常兴奋。  
“还是你坚持我叫你老师？”鸣人故意凑近佐助，却说得很大声，“宇智波老师。”  
周围的人都因为鸣人的称呼而侧目而视，佐助窘迫地放掉了鸣人，说：“你叫得我像个变态。”  
“所以还是叫佐助吧。”  
“只能在这里叫。”佐助强调。  
“在外国的话，学生和老师可是非常好的朋友。”鸣人说着从电视剧里看来的知识。  
“……可这是在日本。”  
还没等佐助反应过来，鸣人抓着他的手腕，一路穿过拥挤的人群将他带到了一张桌子前。那张桌子不大，但除了他们之外还坐着两个人，那两个人的年纪看起来都很小，但不是木叶高中的学生。被别人看到他和自己的学生同时出现在这里，佐助感到异常不适，就算只有他自己离开，他也想立刻挣脱鸣人逃出去。  
“这是我同学。”鸣人不知道为什么这么撒谎。  
“鸣人！我要走了。”  
“为什么？再待一会吧，你不是也才刚来吗？”  
就在佐助急于摆脱鸣人的时候，刚才那位被佐助拒绝的女人突然从楼梯的拐角出现在他们的面前，佐助的呼吸都快停了，脑袋也像要炸开一样疼。  
“喂，你不就是刚刚那个gay吗？”女人用涂了黑色指甲油的手指着佐助，佐助瞪着人群中一个不存在的点，不知道能解释些什么。  
“鸣人，你怎么拉着他，难道你就是他在等的那个男朋友？”  
“哈？”鸣人上前一步，但手仍然拉着佐助没有松开，“说什么呢，你这个臭女人，不是叫你别靠近我了吗？”  
佐助拉了一下鸣人，他不想看鸣人和这个女人吵架，尽管他们看起来像许久之前就有过节。   
“你拒绝我是因为你确实是个gay？”女人的手指戳着鸣人的胸膛。  
“你都在说什么啊！”鸣人拍掉女人的手，吼了回去。  
两个人争锋相对，鸡同鸭讲，那女人差一点就要把爪子挠在鸣人脸上，给他多添几道胡须。   
就在此时，另一个明显是混混的男性也走了过来，女人见到他便叫他哥哥，但他们一点相像之处都没有。  
女人举起手中的酒，依偎在那个剃了光头的混混的怀里，娇嗔道：“哥哥，我只想让鸣人喝下这杯酒而已，但是他不仅不喝，而且还骂我！”  
鸣人暴跳如雷，辩解道：“什么啊，是你一直想倒贴我诶！”  
“你为什么不喝！”  
二重唱变成了三重唱，这三个声部此起彼伏相互呼应，好了，这下没完没了了。  
“够了！”佐助吼道。  
他的声音成功地同时吸引了三个人的注意力，他抓过女人手里的酒杯一饮而尽，接着举起来在混混的面前晃了一圈，最后在墙上压住鸣人当着所有人的面亲了他。  
所有人都倒吸了一口凉气。佐助吻毕，转过身对盯着他们的那对男女厉声说道：“酒我代替鸣人喝了，我们可以走了吧！”  
说完也不等任何人的同意，佐助紧紧地抓住鸣人的手腕，几乎用拖的把他往外拽。  
“你是小混混吗！以后不许再出现在这种地方！”佐助咬牙切齿地拽着鸣人，转头瞪了他一眼。  
“……宇智波老师，你好厉害呀，刚刚那杯酒的度数可不低。”  
“哼，你以为我真的喝下去了吗？”  
佐助终于把鸣人拽回到了大街上，冰凉清澈的空气重新充盈了佐助的呼吸道，他贪婪地吸进一口几乎是甜美的空气，成功压住了往上窜的熊熊怒气，他刚才差点就把鸣人拖到巷子里暴揍一顿。   
佐助没有喝那杯酒，当然也没有吻鸣人；他故意喝得很快，借着昏暗的光线和迅猛的动作巧妙地把酒一口气倒到了身后（希望那时没有人站在他后面），接着他又故意把鸣人压在墙上，将头凑过去，让别人以为他们两在接吻，实际上那只他们以为捏着鸣人下巴的佐助的手实际上竖了几根指头挡住鸣人的嘴唇。  
“以后不许再让我看到你出现在酒吧里！”  
佐助非常快地重复了这句话，下一秒就昏昏沉沉地摔倒在了一旁。  
“……”佐助摔得太快了，连他自己都没反应过来发生了什么。鸣人也站在一边目瞪口呆地盯着他。佐助两只手撑在地上，企图站起来，但他的肢体就像被打了麻醉的章鱼，奇异地软了下去。  
“老师，你不会喝醉了吧。”  
“可是我刚刚就只喝了一杯啊。”佐助坐在地上，看了看自己的四肢，产生了极度的困惑——它们完好无损，却没有力气让他重新站起来。佐助仰起头无辜地看着鸣人。  
“你不是说自己没喝那杯酒吗？”  
“在那之前……我喝了一杯别的。”  
佐助两只手各伸出了一根手指，他全神贯注地盯着它们，好像在比较它们之间的大小。  
“老师！”鸣人重重地叹了一口气，伸手把佐助从地上捞起来，“你的酒量也太小了。”  
佐助暖烘烘的气息扑面而来，佐助看着他说：“嗯，应该是吧，我以前没怎么喝过……”  
“……好吧，老师家在哪里？”  
拖着佐助这么大一个人在大街上走十分钟也够费劲的，但等了十分钟，计程车也不见一辆。鸣人咬咬牙只能带着佐助走回他的公寓。好在佐助还有些神志，能跟着鸣人的脚步。佐助的眼睛已经花了，走着走着就一副要倒在街边睡着的样子。像佐助这样好看的人倒在路边，肯定会立刻被人捡走！  
好不容易把佐助拖进了公寓的电梯，鸣人靠在墙上松了一口气。纵使在秋夜，他还是出了满身的汗。电梯的数字在不断攀升，鸣人瞥了一眼让自己精疲力尽的罪魁祸首，那人正抱着胳膊闭目养颜，直到电梯一阵颤抖，发出叮的一声，那人才如梦初醒，茫然地看向鸣人。  
“我们到啦！”  
鸣人托住佐助，从口袋里摸到了公寓的钥匙。本来想把佐助整个甩在玄关就走，但鸣人却还是良心发现把佐助拖到了他的房间。  
刚刚把佐助放到床上，佐助就开始挣扎起来竭力摔下床沿。  
“宇智波老师，你在干嘛！”  
佐助倒在地上，闭着眼，大概是因为醉酒而陷入了半昏迷的状态。他低声嘀咕着，说他还没洗澡，太脏了绝对不可以上床。说着就开始用手指扒自己的纽扣，砰砰砰，风衣的银扣真的被扯掉了一排，滋啦，拉链都松开了。   
鸣人不知道为什么觉得自己的脸很烫，大概是佐助脸庞的红晕透过白皙的皮肤一团团显了出来，大概是佐助脖颈的曲线非常优雅漂亮，仿佛某种玻璃制造的艺术品，大概是因为……他平常是那么难以接近，而此时却毫无防备，天真得像个小孩。  
鸣人把佐助的手捉住——连他的手也那么烫——轻轻地放到一边，低声说：“我来帮你脱。”  
鸣人保证这句听上去怪怪的话，它绝对没有任何一点猥琐的意思——就算有，也只是世人都能理解的那么一点点感觉。  
佐助穿着的衣服布料都很舒服，鸣人连佐助的牛仔裤都剥掉了（否则佐助还是不肯上床睡觉），而最后剩下的——鸣人想他还是不替佐助脱了。佐助的身体像烧起来一样热，浮现出樱花似的色彩。鸣人抱住佐助的腰把他移到床上，佐助又挣扎起来。  
“这回又怎么了？”  
“我要洗澡……”  
“我不能替你洗澡！”鸣人的脸红透了，他应该说佐助很可爱吗？他的发尖落到了鼻子上，鼻子就因为那一点瘙痒像小兔子一样抽动了几下。他可不能觉得佐助可爱……  
“好臭，臭死了！”佐助突然挣扎起来，没到三秒整个人就像用尽力气一样瘫软了下去，低声呻吟道，“……好难受。”  
如果可以的话，鸣人当然想帮佐助洗澡啦，但他绝对不能趁人之危——等等？  
“我知道啦！我拿毛巾过来帮你擦擦身体可以吧？”鸣人捂住脑袋精疲力竭地晃了晃，他叹了一口气。  
鸣人像无头苍蝇一样横冲直撞，本来轻易就能找到的洗浴间，跑了整个公寓好几圈，才终于发现。在镜子里，鸣人看到脸红得不正常的自己，连忙先洗了一把脸。他想，一定是今晚他也喝了一点鸡尾酒，现在才会这么不安。鸣人一边洗脸，一边用水浸湿挂在一旁的灰色毛巾。   
赶回房间后，佐助的膝盖抵着胸膛，他躺在圆形的地毯上，简直就像是一只黑猫变的。他背部弯曲的线条是多么优美，让人想起海豚与海豚入水时溅起的水花；而且，佐助的全身的比例简直就像是上帝这个雕塑家捏出的杰作。佐助应该被放到美术家的展馆里永远地保存起来。  
我都在想什么……  
鸣人连忙伸手把佐助扭出了另一个不那么漂亮的姿势。  
停下，收敛一点吧，你这个完美的家伙！鸣人对佐助呲牙咧嘴，大皱眉头。  
冰凉的毛巾摩擦着佐助的皮肤，佐助发出了低低的哼声，身体变得比以往任何时候都更柔软。他伸展开了四肢，任凭鸣人清洁。  
在佐助无声却固执的抗议下，鸣人去洗浴间换了三次水，把佐助身体擦了两遍。鸣人甚至谨慎地把佐助的耳朵和脖颈那块的皮肤擦了好多遍，把他的鬓发统统撩到脑后，避免他闻到自己头发里的气味。佐助嗅了嗅自己的皮肤没闻到什么特殊的气味，才终于允许鸣人把他塞进被窝里。   
佐助发出了均匀的呼吸声，无言地回报着鸣人作为擦背工的苦劳。  
醉酒的人经常会在半夜口渴，鸣人还在佐助的床边放了一杯温水，避免他为了喝水而半夜下床撞坏脑袋。  
“哼……”  
已经很晚了，地铁早就已经停运，鸣人身上也没钱可以让他打车回去。被佐助折磨了大半夜，最后在他公寓的沙发上睡一觉应该不过分吧？  
鸣人扯了一件佐助的大衣披在身上，陷入白色的沙发，把双手垫在脑袋下。身上的衣服不断地散发出佐助的气味，搅得鸣人心烦意乱。佐助的身体浮现在鸣人眼前的黑暗中，是那么匀称漂亮。不过还好，鸣人最想干的事情还是把他画下来。如果这里有笔和纸的话，他现在就可以去画画，他甚至觉得自己可以画一晚上。要不然拍一套宇智波老师的裸照，拿裸照威胁他，天天让他当自己的模特好了。  
“反正也是他自己引狼入室。”鸣人嘀咕道，在沙发上翻了个身。这张长沙发比他自己的床都舒服。  
第二天，佐助浑身清爽地醒来了。被子轻柔地压在他身上，这触感让他把自己裹得更紧了一点。就在佐助舒服地叹了一口气的同时，他发现自己浑身上下只穿着一条内裤，这个舒服的早晨一下子就变得不那么舒服了。  
鸣人听到卧室传来一阵咚咚咚的声响，等那声音一路追到了他身边，他才转过头看了一眼惊恐的佐助。  
“早上好，老师。”  
“……我知道，我记得！你昨晚好心地把我清理干净了。”佐助穿着一件T恤一条宽松的四角裤，鸣人以为佐助就算在家里也要穿驼色的风衣，“然后就没了，对吧？”  
鸣人噗嗤一声笑了，锅里咕咚咕咚地冒着泡，他正在煮粥。  
“嗯，你之后睡着了嘛，所以后来的事情都想不起来了。”鸣人搅拌着白粥，慢慢地说，“老师，我们还是当作什么都没发生过吧。”  
佐助的眉头皱在一起简直就像被洗衣机搅成一团的毛巾，鸣人盯着锅以掩饰自己几乎无法抑制的笑容。  
“好啦，老师！”鸣人大笑出声，“你睡着了，然后我就跑到沙发上睡了一整夜。你怎么会觉得我们之间会发生些什么啊？我们都是男人耶。虽然现在是gay横行的年代，但我不是啊。”  
鸣人乘好粥给佐助递过去，他在上面撒了些葱花。他曾经和一周要宿醉四次的男人住在一起好几年，对付佐助这种级别绰绰有余。  
佐助没有说话。  
鸣人的心开始擂鼓。  
佐助没有说任何一句话，脸绷得很紧。  
“呃，老师，对不起……”鸣人用力地咬着勺子，支支吾吾地问道，“你不会是gay吧？”  
佐助没有发出任何一个声音，他盯着餐桌上的盐罐，无意识地咬住了嘴唇。  
鸣人慌了。


	6. Chapter 6

在这个时代，同性恋早已不构成犯罪，也不再归于精神病的范畴。即便同性恋已经在某些国家得到了法律上的许可，但科学家仍然不明白它是怎么产生的，基因、环境、精神创伤？同性恋是那么不符合人类原始的繁衍本能，但它又那么奇异地吸引着人们。  
鸣人那天问他是不是同性恋，佐助一时间没有反应过来。等到他想要开口辩解，却发现早就错过了最佳时机。鸣人似乎误以为佐助是个同性恋，脸都吓白了。佐助笑了笑。他还记得鸣人咬着嘴唇，吃过饭后很快便逃了。佐助把两只碗都洗了，冰凉的水冲刷着他的两只手，佐助用指尖把粘在碗上的米粒一粒粒抠掉。鸣人在学校里没什么朋友，他应该不会到处说宇智波老师是同性恋去博得他人的关注。  
事实证明，除了鸣人一直躲着佐助之外，并没有其他意料之外的事情发生。鸣人也许有恐同症吧。佐助不愿意和鸣人说清楚，鸣人就这么和他保持距离也不是坏事，即便他们之间的年纪差距很小，老师和学生间就应该保持距离，利大于弊。  
但是这段日子对于鸣人来说几乎度日如年，他每天晚上睡觉之前都想着佐助同性恋的身份，脑海中浮现出佐助醉酒后满是红晕的脸颊，还有他白皙纤长的手臂。鸣人无意中抚摸过佐助的身体，原来别人的体温是这么舒服。他总是在想到佐助的身体时，把整个人都埋进被窝里。鸣人浑身发抖，沉浸在战栗中，越是颤抖，身体里的关于佐助的思绪的气泡就越是挣扎着浮到皮肤上，形成一个个的鸡皮疙瘩。天气变得越来越冷了，寒冷是鸣人的朋友，是鸣人的借口。等天气更冷一点，他每次见到他的宇智波老师，脸上浮现出的红晕就有了完美的解释——天气太冷了，老师……  
某一次在校内遇见宇智波老师时，对方的神情有些不自然，他问鸣人：“最近怎么样？”  
鸣人想，我每天都来上课，比以前任何一段时间都要好。他答：“就那样。”  
接下来没什么好说的了，愚蠢的同级们发出追逐嬉戏的笑声，像飓风一样与他们擦肩而过。他们站在一棵常绿树下，树荫遮去了深秋干涩的阳光。  
“哎，”佐助说，“我觉得我说了你也不会在意，但和那些人玩在一起对你没有任何帮助。平常人要理解一件事情，必定要有一定的经历，箴言在事后才能被犯了错的人们所理解。但那样又有什么用？我希望你能在这件事上聪明一点，别再混日子了。”  
“……”  
鸣人绞尽脑汁想要找出一句话来反驳佐助，在他想出来之前，佐助早就走了。他又回到了形单影只的时候，就像枯黄的树叶从树梢上落到了地上。鸣人坐在树下。他在混日子，他也在和那群狐朋狗友虚度时光——但人生除了这么干之外还能干嘛？他还能做什么？做个书呆子选择读书然后考上大学的金融系最后像畜生一样猝死在办公室里吗？鸣人从身边捡起一片树叶，沿着叶脉撕成两半。也许他会去当个艺术家吧，如果他可以的话。反正大部分电影里的艺术家都是吃了上顿没下顿的家伙，和他现在的情况也差不了多少不是么？鸣人抱着素描本，像婴儿抱着布偶，是那种智力还没有得到多少发展的婴儿，他们不知道自己有多么喜欢抱着他们的布偶。  
他躺在凌乱的家里，躺在榻榻米上。他回想着今天佐助上课时讲的内容，那些如同海浪一般弯曲的函数，想象是否有神明用手不断拨动那根直线，让它看起来像面一样卷，像头发一样纤长。他在数学上根本不行，但佐助的作业他都认真地写完了，当然有些时候他都是抄的，另一些时候他画了一些图案上去。佐助一定讨厌他，他不是个好学生。而且他也没有听佐助的，当个聪明人，断绝与那些狐朋狗友的来往。  
中午的天台仍然是鸣人在学校里最喜欢的地方，非常罕见的时候他会在天台上看到睡着的佐助，每到那时，鸣人都会给佐助画很多速写。他不敢画整幅素描，佐助有时睡不到十分钟就要醒来，十分钟的时间他无论如何都画不完一张图的。  
即便到了冬季，木叶高中也还有游泳课，他们有室内的恒温泳池，大概每两周上一次课。  
鸣人在十岁的时候就已经学会了游泳，游泳课对他来说只不过是放松的一堂课而已。之前也说过了，鸣人在体育上能拿到不错的成绩。  
那天他戴了狐朋狗友中的一个送给他的新项链，黑色的绳子串着一根透明的蓝绿色竖条矿石，十分别致，特别的是，那块宝石永远都是冰凉的，它悬在鸣人的锁骨之间，给了鸣人一种奇妙的宁静。  
换泳裤的时候，鸣人时不时打量打量身边同龄少年的身体。鸣人已经把自己当成了同性恋，但他对同龄人的身体一点兴趣都提不起来，不是太胖就是太瘦，就算有一些体型匀称，鸣人也觉得那种身体一点美感都没有，简直像小石头一样随处可见。他喜欢骨骼的长线条，喜欢肌肉美丽的圆弧，喜欢既坚硬又柔软的身体。仔细一想，这大概和鸣人喜欢画画有很大的关系吧。鸣人喜欢美丽的东西，比其他人都喜欢。  
比起同性恋，鸣人更像鉴赏家。如果佐助是个女人，鸣人也会义无反顾地爱上她。不如说，如果佐助是个女人的话就好了，鸣人毕业了一定回来追她。  
“哇，鸣人。”平常不愿意和鸣人搭话的女生们围了上来观赏着鸣人的项链，“好漂亮啊，这是什么？”  
“嗯？我也不知道，是朋友送的。”鸣人心不在焉地答道。  
男生们背后嘲讽鸣人像个女孩似的戴项链，鸣人只能当作没听到，全都忍了过去。  
他在跳台上跃进了水里，耳边嗡嗡嗡、咕咚咕咚地开始响了起来，水将他托了起来，手划的方式对了，鸣人像鱼一样游得飞快，当然鸣人更喜欢想象自己正在天空中自由自在地飞翔，没有人能跟得上他。  
结果体育老师带着校长纲手过来了，老师跳进水里把正在游泳什么也听不见的鸣人给揪上了岸，鸣人还呛水了，上岸之后喉咙和鼻子像淋了盐酸似的疼。  
他听到有人在喊他小偷什么的。  
校长纲手让他换好衣服后，把他带走了。  
他穿着校服，金色的头发湿答答地往下滴水。纲手没找到毛巾，递给坐在沙发上的他一件衣服，让他用这件衣服擦擦脑袋。鸣人说什么也不用。刚才那老师太急了，硬拽着拉他一路到了校长室。他恨死了别人这样拉他，他根本就不知道什么小偷。  
“鸣人，这条项链是你拿的吗？”  
“不是，这是我朋友送给我的。”  
“那很有可能就是你朋友偷的了。”  
“他没偷！谁要偷这个玩具？你怎么能这样诬陷别人，你怎么不说这是他从哪个地方买来的。”  
“这不是玩具，鸣人。”纲手的声音很镇静，鸣人觉得自己像个白痴，“这东西在市面上买不到，它比钻石还要贵。它是我的爷爷给我的唯一的遗物。”  
“对不起。”鸣人撇过头，“但这不是我偷的。”  
“我知道你在这个学校过得很不开心，但这不能成为你偷窃的理由。你觉得这样很好玩吗？”  
“我没偷！我说了，我没偷！”鸣人大声道，“我才不屑这种事情，我不屑这里的一切！”  
“鸣人……”纲手看着鸣人，鸣人觉得她就像在看着一只下水道的老鼠。  
“别这样看我！你怎么就不能相信我说的话呢？这不是我偷的，我根本就没偷过任何东西！”  
“当初自来也把你托付给我，可不希望你变成这样的人。”  
“那你就把我从这间学校里开除啊？你不是讨厌我很久了吗？我怎么样都无所谓吧！反正我也讨厌这里。”  
“漩涡鸣人！”  
鸣人瞪了纲手一眼，转身就想走。刚打开门，就和门外刚想进来的人撞在了一起。鸣人闻到了那人的味道，看到了洁白的衬衫。  
“宇智波佐助，正好，你把鸣人带回去吧，他现在情绪很激动。”纲手摁住了额头。  
鸣人正想发火，但佐助有些冰凉的手拉住了鸣人。鸣人的话噎在嘴里，一股气冲上头，眼睛里突然涨满了泪水。他推开宇智波佐助冲了出去，佐助愣了一下，连忙追了上去。  
鸣人什么都没想，一路跑上了天台。现在他出不了校门，往下跑也只会被捉住。  
佐助追了上来，跟着鸣人来到了天台。佐助轻轻推开那扇铁门，看到了背对他低着头的鸣人。  
佐助走上前，发现鸣人的肩膀抽动着，眼泪不断地顺着脸颊往下掉。他叹了一口气，伸手想拉一把鸣人，鸣人一动不动。佐助只能伸手揽住鸣人的肩膀，让鸣人轻轻地挨在他的身上。  
小时候佐助哭得伤心的时候，鼬总是会抱住他。这是佐助学会的安慰别人的方法。现在就算再怎么不愿意和人接触，面对哭泣的鸣人他也难以坐视不管。他只能模仿记忆中哥哥的行为，让鸣人靠着他。鸣人没有推开佐助，佐助希望这样鸣人能渐渐冷静下来。他一言不发地听着鸣人抽泣的声音渐渐变缓，天空的云朵飘得是那么悠闲，佐助几乎都快睡了过去。  
不知道过去了多久，鸣人靠着佐助不想挪开。佐助突然说：“……嗯，鸣人，今晚我请你吃拉面吧。”  
“……”拉面是鸣人最喜欢的食物，但鸣人却因为囊中羞涩而很少吃它，鸣人看了一眼佐助，小声地说，“去一乐拉面的话……”  
“嗯，去一乐拉面吧。”  
鸣人仍然挨在佐助的肩上，佐助轻轻撞了一下鸣人示意他挪开身子，鸣人却伸手把佐助抱得更紧。佐助的身体有些僵硬。佐助终于伸手拍了拍鸣人。  
“已经很晚了，难道你想在学校过夜不成？”  
“……过夜也可以。”  
“你现在只是在闹脾气而已。”佐助说，“已经没事了。”  
鸣人松开佐助，低着头跟在佐助身后，他不想让佐助看到自己脸红了。  
佐助是从卡卡西那里得知鸣人最喜欢去一乐拉面店，没想到有一天真的派上了用场。上一次鸣人照顾了他一晚，这件事一直让他念念不忘，总觉得自己欠了鸣人一些什么，或像是犯了一个极其幼稚的错误。佐助决定多与鸣人相处一些时间，以便让鸣人明白他到底是个什么样的人。此外，能在相处的时间内把鸣人引回正途就更好了。  
关于鸣人的叛逆，佐助心里大概有这么两个构想：第一，鸣人在学业上受挫，因为某些原因，不佳的成绩成为了他逃学的主要原因；第二，鸣人对死板的生活提不起兴致，更向往充满刺激的惊险的生活。如果第一点是主要原因的话，佐助可以牺牲一点个人时间给鸣人开小灶。如果第二点是主要原因的话，那佐助只能尽力不让鸣人误入歧途，至少也要保证他不犯罪，再来就是找一些他能依靠其生活的技能。也许最后鸣人得去工地和水泥什么的吧。佐助那时还不知道鸣人是个有绘画天赋的家伙。  
佐助或许自己也不知道，让他想要帮助鸣人的原因是鸣人让他想到了鼬。佐助可以通过成为鼬去思念、尊敬他。本身佐助不是这样愿意帮助鸣人的人。也有可能是鸣人身上有些什么在吸引着他吧，鸣人仿佛是生活在这个世界的秩序之外的人，他从不把佐助当成老师，也不敬畏纲手，佐助觉得鸣人多少有些罕见的天真。  
鸣人要了一碗叉烧加倍的豚骨拉面。  
佐助发现，看鸣人吃饭是件愉快的事情，他干脆地咬下叉烧，大口地喝着面汤，又滋溜滋溜地吸着面条，看他吃饭让佐助觉得吃拉面成了值得享受的事。不过看鸣人吃是一回事，自己吃则是另外一回事。佐助剩了半份在碗里再也吃不下了。  
“老师！你在浪费食物。”  
这倒是事实，佐助不好意思地点了点头，不过他实在吃不下了。  
“不多吃一点的话身体会受不了的，像你，实在太瘦了！”  
佐助说：“你怎么管这么多。”  
“因为……我……”鸣人停顿了一下，笑了笑，“我也不知道，好像我真的管太多了。”  
“真好啊。”佐助小口地喝着冰乌龙茶。  
“哈？”  
“小孩的心情就是容易恢复，之前你还一副要死要活的样子，现在立刻就活奔乱跳了。”佐助叹了一口气，“怎么说呢……’傻人有傻福’？”  
”佐助！“  
佐助伸出左手，弹了一下鸣人的脑袋：”叫我什么？“  
鸣人咬住下嘴唇，然后张嘴大声地说：”佐助！“  
”是佐助老师……不，是宇智波老师！“  
鸣人噗嗤一下笑出了声。  
“今天晚上去我家吧。”  
这个提议太突然了。佐助的神态是那么自然，好像说了一件无关紧要的事情。鸣人笑不出来了，他咽下一口口水，咸咸的，有叉烧的味道。  
看到鸣人一直没有回应，佐助又说：“你好像挺为难的，那有些话我们下次见面再聊吧。”  
“不会，就去你家吧。”  
“嗯。”佐助站起来结账，说了一句，“反正我们两都是孤身一人。”  
跟着佐助坐地铁回去的路上，鸣人的脑海中不断地回溯着佐助说这句话的模样。那时佐助穿着休闲的深蓝色卫衣，眼睛有些没睡醒地半睁着，皮肤很干燥，嘴唇上也没有反光。这句话，让鸣人觉得这是世界上唯一的真理，是极为罕见的事实。“我们都是孤身一人”，鸣人想，这话是对的。地铁车厢内明晃晃的的光打在佐助的黑发上，像最健康的乌鸦翅膀上的羽毛。  
佐助的手就离鸣人不到十厘米的地方，随意地搭在身体的左侧。地铁驶过弯道时整个车厢都会发出轰鸣声，并且开始抖动。  
“佐助老师，你好瘦啊。”  
鸣人和佐助各退一步，鸣人叫佐助“佐助老师”。  
佐助看了一眼鸣人：“你这么在意干嘛。”  
“这样是很不健康的。”  
鸣人舔了一下嘴唇。  
佐助想了想，他最近的作息和饮食的确有些异常，也许他什么时候要找机会调回来。  
突然间，佐助的手被鸣人抓住了，佐助吓了一跳，但没有立刻从鸣人的手里把自己的手抽回来。鸣人似乎在比较两只手的大小。鸣人的掌心若有若无地触碰着佐助，尽管佐助觉得不太舒服，却同样没有呵斥他。  
鸣人花了很久时间观察两只手掌的区别，久到异常，佐助还没认识哪个人对这种鸡毛蒜皮的事情这么在乎。鸣人的手快要长得和佐助一样大了。  
“很快我就会比你还要高了。”鸣人笃定，他松开了佐助的手。  
佐助松了一口气，用被放生的那只手支起脑袋，说：“小矮子也的确需要一个梦想。”  
鸣人没有生气，而是问佐助：“你现在多高？”  
“1.82m。”  
“唔，我现在……一百六十六厘米。没关系，还有几年的时间可以努力！”鸣人说，“如果有一天我长得比你高了呢？”  
“不可能，我在你这个年纪的时候比你高多了。”  
以后鸣人会从别人口中得知，佐助所谓的高多了是高大概两厘米的意思。  
从地铁走回佐助公寓的途中，鸣人与佐助并肩走在一起。佐助看着眼前道路的模样，鸣人不知道为什么十分动心。只要佐助不看着他，他就能想办法看着佐助，这仿佛是一场有趣的游戏。他们路过了花店、餐厅和便利店，街灯将他们照亮，黑暗又将他们吞噬。鸣人仿佛走过一条长长的隧道，他感到头晕目眩，终于到了佐助的公寓。  
“鸣人，你现在一个人住吧。”  
“嗯。”  
“今晚在我的公寓休息吧，我还有一间客房，你可以睡在里面。”  
“……可以啊。”  
佐助作出这些提议的时候，不论是表情还是语气都十分无所谓。鸣人蹲在玄关半天都解不开鞋带，最后只能气急败坏地把鞋踢开。佐助把风衣脱下来挂在衣架上，在风衣里他穿着黑色绒面的长袖，这件衣服显得佐助的身体格外柔软。鸣人摇了摇头，把多余的想法都甩出自己的脑袋。   
佐助问鸣人喝些什么的时候，鸣人说想喝可乐。佐助家里没有软饮，鸣人只能说那喝水就好。但佐助却重新披上外套，执意要下楼给鸣人买可乐。鸣人连忙追出去，把自己那双黑色的帆布鞋当成拖鞋踩在脚下，蹦蹦跳跳地闯进了电梯。鸣人不敢问佐助为什么要满足他这么多需求，在心底深处，也许他害怕答案使他失望。  
不管是哪一家便利店，店里的灯光总是白得晃眼。佐助在冰柜里拿出大瓶的可乐，从钱包里取出硬币结清了账。  
“为什么要买这么大瓶的？我又不可能一口气全喝完。”鸣人拖着步伐跟在佐助身边，他还是没有按耐住好奇心，冒着失望的风险问了佐助一个问题。  
“为了避免以后你来我家想喝的时候没得喝。”  
鸣人满意了，没有再问。他笑着，推着佐助进了电梯。  
“佐助老师，今天叫我来你家到底有什么事？”  
鸣人杯子里的可乐还飘着几块碎冰，在灯光下，可乐反出玻璃碎片似的光。  
“鸣人，”佐助看向鸣人，不管如何他在此时都应该看向鸣人，等他的眼神锁定了鸣人后，他才继续说下去，“我想你告诉我那条项链的事情。”  
鸣人愣了一下，接着别过了头，他发出一声嗤笑。再次看向佐助的时候，眼神已经不像刚才那样带着少年特有的懵懂目光，视线里有轻蔑，甚至还有憎恨。  
“我没有怀疑你，我只想知道到底发生了什么而已。”  
“我没有偷那条项链，那条项链是别人送给我的。”  
“是谁？”  
鸣人皱了一下眉头，闭上了嘴。  
“鸣人，如果你不说的话我没办法帮你。”  
鸣人低下头，看着自己的脚趾尖。他也不知道为什么自己不说话，他不太想佐助知道太多他生活的另一面。  
“鸣人！你不像他们说得那么坏，包括上次你和我说的那只猫，也是存在的，对不对？”  
鸣人咬了咬嘴唇，气血上涌突然就说：“你为什么要相信我，如果我说的是假的呢？”  
佐助坚持道：“我知道你说的是真的。”  
仿佛有什么东西轻轻撬开了鸣人的心扉，但在鸣人接受那个外来物之前，他首先感到了灼人的痛楚。不，他知道什么？他只是在玩扮演好老师的角色而已。况且，就算他是个好老师又怎么样，老师都是一路货色，不可能对他这种坏学生太亲近。佐助也许有什么奇怪的打算吧。  
“你应该珍惜关心你的人，带土老师和卡卡西老师都告诉了我很多关于你的事情。他们希望我能多关注你一点，而且，听带土老师说，你有非同一般的绘画天赋，你以后也许可以考个美术大学。”  
来了，这种关于未来的喋喋不休。每个人都只在乎自己未来要从事什么样的职业，每个月赚多少钱，每个月有多少天的休假，他们为了这些无趣的死的东西而要求鸣人牺牲现在的生命在毫无意义的功课上面，每天活得像个机器人，他们不仅要鸣人接受这种生活，而且还要鸣人感恩戴德地接受这种生活，接受他们的名为建议的操纵。  
“我不想考大学，我不想干任何事。如果我想成为画家，我靠我自己的力量就够了，反正我一直都是这么活过来的！”  
“鸣人，等你去了大学参观你就会改变你现在的想法了。”佐助注视着鸣人，他很平静，只不过微微皱着些眉头。他不喜欢教育鸣人这些，不论如何鸣人都是听不进去的，这些话在他自己听来都毫无说服力，就算这些话是真的又怎么样？只要鸣人没办法考虑他的建议，这些话说了也是白说。  
“周末我带你去美术大学参观吧，如果你有什么想去的博物馆我们也可以顺路一起去。”  
鸣人低下了头，他拨弄着自己的手指，过了一会儿，他低声问道：“为什么要管我这种人？我在你们眼里应该是废物而已吧。”  
“很多老师都说你是个有天赋的学生，只不过被带错了方向而已，我想相信这点。”  
鸣人在客房睡下了，那原本是鼬的房间，而在那时候，佐助现在在睡的这间才是客房。睡觉前，佐助把鼬的照片从抽屉里取出来，用大拇指擦了擦那张照片。  
“哥哥，你到底是怎么想的呢？”  
很久之前，佐助总会找时间在周末自己坐新干线来找鼬，哥哥每一次都款待他。那些日子让他快乐。


	7. Chapter 7

还在世的时候，鼬是个天资非凡的年轻人，但那对于现在的人而言已经不重要了，他的聪慧或许还停留在当时与他有过交际的人的脑海中，但他在运用那种独一无二的资质在这个世界做出什么之前就已经陨落了，故此，才说他不管多么聪明，都已经对世界产生不了什么影响——他本来甚至能够跻身进入历史。

鼬的天才如同天空中的星光一般熄灭了。在陨石坠落地面之前就已经在大气层燃烧殆尽，那场毁灭的火焰至今残留在他的弟弟宇智波佐助的脑海中。

佐助所在的T大，校册上记录着当年宇智波鼬的各种获奖记录，甚至还有他的演讲录像。宇智波家本想回收所有与长子鼬相关的记录，但最后还是把它们留在了T大给以后的学生做参考。

周日佐助开着从卡卡西那借来的车，载着鸣人前往K大艺术学院。这周日的下午大学正好对外开放，学校里到处都可以见到大学生模样的年轻人，他们多少都背着些巨大的画板或美术用具。

大学和高中不同，给鸣人一种轻松的感觉。但到底为什么会使他这么觉得，他也不是很清楚，或许是因为那些大学生不必穿着统一的制服吧。

之前佐助在来K大的路上就听鸣人稍微提起他曾经在K大待过些日子的事情，来到K大后，鸣人轻车熟路地找到日本画部门的大楼。佐助前一天晚上还在K大的网站上记住了校园的地图，本来还想作为介绍人给鸣人讲解K大的历史，现在看来，他反而是跟着鸣人在游览校园。

教学楼里有一间开放的展览厅，里面展出各式各样学生的作业。在大厅的正中央悬挂着一副大家之作，佐助盯着那副卷轴思索着画家的名字。

“那是自来也画的。”鸣人说，“以前自来也在这个学校的时候画的。”

“……你记得好清楚。”

“因为我以前是他的徒弟啊。”鸣人漫不经心地说，“他在这所大学教书的时候，正好带着我，我也在这里面学了一阵子。”

佐助看着鸣人，他在学生的画作中穿梭着。鸣人打量着那些作品，以佐助从没见过的认真的神态。卡卡西说的没错，鸣人的光彩在一般高中会被掩埋，他属于绘画艺术，他应该去这里，即便他本人还没有这方面的觉悟。

突然间，鸣人看到了一幅日本画，它的笔触像极了自来也，却更加细腻，主题也更加极端。那是一幅过目难忘的画作，细腻的墨水线以一个中心朝四周裂开，在裂口中粗重的线条在互相撕咬着，简直是混沌。鸣人的心砰砰跳了起来，接着他看向习作的署名——“长门”。  
自来也基本上不收任何徒弟，长门、弥彦和小南是鸣人唯一记得的三个人。

“佐……”

鸣人刚想叫佐助过来，却发现佐助被一个浅色头发的男人缠上了。

“就让我画一张吧？求求你了，当我的模特吧？”

鸣人看不到佐助的表情，但那个浅色头发的男人把手都搭在佐助身上了，他凑得很近，近到和佐助眼睛贴着眼睛，佐助的身体往后倾，又往后倾。

这也太过分了吧！到底是从哪里冒出来的变态，二话不说地就想要把佐助占为己有？让佐助当自己模特的请求，鸣人还不好意思说出口，怎么可能让这个恬不知耻的家伙捷足先登！

就在鸣人窜出来要把男人从佐助老师身边一脚踢开之前，佐助自己用力地一踹，把男人踹到了地上。

干得好！鸣人在一旁欢欣鼓舞。

“佐助——”被踢倒在地的男人爬起来冲向佐助，用力地把佐助抱在怀里，十分兴奋，“好久不见啦！”

这回佐助却没有立刻把男人推开，虽然鸣人看不见，却能想象到佐助露出了一个微笑。但鸣人大跨步上前揪住那男人的衣服把他往旁边扯，男人没有防备，一下子就被拉到了一旁。鸣人立刻把佐助拉到自己的身后严严实实地挡住，不过因为身高问题，佐助还露了半个脑袋在外面。

“喂，你这个痴汉离佐助远点！”

“你是谁？”那家伙有着一口鲨鱼牙，他打量着鸣人，他狡猾的眼神让鸣人很不舒服，突然他笑了，说道，“佐助的小男朋友？”

“啊？”鸣人愣住了。

“水月！”佐助叹了一口气，“不要在我的学生面前开玩笑。”

“哈哈哈，那个小家伙还脸红了，他可能真的喜欢你哦？”水月拍拍裤子站起来，走到佐助旁边。

“别乱说！”佐助踹了水月一下，水月疼到弯腰。

“佐助老师，这个变态真的是你的高中同学？”

“变态？”佐助忍不住扬起了嘴角，他看着鸣人，突然摸了摸他的头，说，“我也希望不是。”

那个男人叫做鬼灯水月，鸣人很少讨厌别人，但鸣人非常讨厌他，鸣人也知道自己为什么讨厌他——他和佐助太亲近了。他和佐助聊的东西都是鸣人所不知道的，鸣人觉得自己被排除在他们之外了，好不容易淡去的辈份问题又再一次出现在鸣人的眼前。鸣人走在他们身边，许多次想打叉，但水月总是一次又一次把他的脸扭到别处，当作什么事都没发生过一样继续孜孜不倦地和佐助聊天。

水月是K大四年级的学生，午饭时他们在学校里找了一家餐厅吃饭。水月拍拍胸脯说他请客，鸣人立刻点了一份菜单上最昂贵的牛排。

“喂，佐助，这小孩到底是谁啊？”水月指了指摆出一幅要吃了自己的模样的鸣人。

“他是我的学生。”

“所以你真的在当高中老师？”

“嗯。”

水月的脸上第一次出现了犹豫的神情，他肯定知道些关于佐助的秘密。

“就算你是这个小子的老师，有必要把他单独带到大学参观吗？搞什么，这和教师的业绩有关？”水月用叉子戳着玻璃盘里的生菜。

“他在绘画方面很有天赋，我想让他提前感受一下大学的氛围。”佐助看向坐在身旁的鸣人，问他，“你觉得怎么样？”

“哼”鸣人瞪着水月，“比起K大，我觉得M大的美术更好。”

水月啧了一声，说：“M大可是贵得要命的私立学院，你这种小鬼把自己卖了都上不起。”

“切，你不也一样。”鸣人承认水月说的的确是事实。K大是公立学院中美术最好的大学。

“对了，佐助。”水月看向佐助。

“这回又干嘛？”

水月一本正经地盯着佐助，渐渐的，眉毛往下塌，眼里也泛起了真假不明的水光。

“我在学校周围租的房子要到期了，但我现在手头一毛钱都没有……你刚刚不是说你一个人住吗？拜托了，接济一下你的好朋友吧！”

鸣人刚把切好的牛排塞进嘴里，牛排的味道很好，酱汁和肉紧密结合，每一次咀嚼都十分享受。为了咽下口中的牛排，鸣人慢了一拍。

“……好吧，但是你不能影响我的休息。”佐助叹了一口气，搅拌着眼前的咖啡，“之后我会传给你一份我的作息单，另外，你可以在公寓里画画，但是你要是敢弄脏我的公寓，我会立刻把你赶出去。”

“记住了，当然没问题！”

“唔唔、唔唔唔……”鸣人挣扎着。

“鸣人？”佐助看向他，“你想说什么？”

“大概是什么无关紧要的话吧，小孩子最喜欢说废话了。”水月喝水时透过玻璃杯瞄了一眼噎住的鸣人。


	8. Chapter 8

水月还记得高中一年级和佐助刚见面时的场景，那时佐助鹤立鸡群，不管置身于多么拥挤的场合中，无论是谁都能一眼将他与其他人区分开来，仿佛普通这个词与他没有任何关系，“精英”才是适合他的词语，出色的成绩，俊秀的外貌，优越的家境，一切都把佐助打造成一个骄傲自满的少年，那时的佐助还是肤浅尖刻的，与他对话的人或多或少都会被他的锐气所伤。  
水月坐在佐助的后面，上课无聊时，他便开始研究佐助顽固地翘起的黑发。有一次，处于好奇，水月伸手揪了一根佐助的头发，佐助捂住后脑勺转过头看了他一眼，那时是数学课，黑板上用黄色的粉笔画着一个标着度数的三角形，佐助看他时困惑的眼神以及手指间头发坚实的触感都让水月难忘。到底为什么难忘，实在说不清。  
像佐助这样的人不会缺乏追随者——是的，是追随者而不是朋友。佐助会在课余指导周围的同学难解的题目，会担任班级干部的职务为集体出谋划策，会出席运动会。在每个佐助出席的场合里，他自己永远都是众人瞩目的焦点，至少是焦点之一。  
水月和佐助都是剑道社的成员，佐助在二年级的时候成为了剑道社的主将。  
二十一岁了，再次见到佐助后水月观察过佐助的手，他的手上的茧已经褪去，估计不再经常挥舞木刀了。现在他正坐在自己的对面用筷子把荷包蛋的蛋清分开，再加入酱油。吃完早餐后，佐助就要背着书包去学校了——去木叶高中当老师。  
佐助的眼睛比以前清澈了许多，性格也莫名其妙地变得温和了起来。前几天水月不小心把碗打翻，佐助也只不过投来一个淡淡的眼神。如果不是因为知道佐助的遭遇，水月一定会以为佐助和谁谈了场翻天覆地的恋爱，那场恋爱激烈到把佐助整个人的性格都改变了。  
“你还记得以前你参加剑道比赛的场景吗？我昨晚居然梦到了那时的你。”水月说，“你使出了一连串的斩击把对手打得连连败退！”  
佐助试着回忆了一下，笑了，他说：“嗯。”  
“你参加过你们大学的剑道社吗？”  
“我去看过，但不感兴趣。”  
“我关注过大学生剑道赛，从来没在比赛里见到过你。真可惜啊，如果有机会的话还想见到佐助拿起竹刀的样子。”  
“如果有机会的话。”佐助漫不经心地说道。  
“你为什么不去当剑道社的指导老师？”水月对自己的这个主意有些激动，“反正你现在也在高中。”  
“我已经基本上忘了怎么举起竹刀了，而且剑道社也有他们自己的老师。”  
“切。”水月说，“我最近想画一些剑道相关的作品，你觉得我可以偷偷溜进去画画吗？”  
佐助把最后一口饭送入嘴里，吞下后，将餐具放进了水槽里。他背上包，像个大学生的模样，但那副样子每个人都可以有自己的解释——什么时候佐助成为一个这么模糊的角色了？  
穿鞋的时候佐助说：“如果你能溜进学校的话就可以，但被抓住就麻烦了。如果被抓住了也别说你认识我，更不要把脏水往我身上泼，如果你敢那样做，我就把你赶出去。”  
“啧，还是像以前一样不客气……”  
“知道就好。”佐助穿好鞋后推门离去，他向水月道别，“再见。”  
水月的声音被关在门里，他好像说他想吃些什么，当然佐助一点都不在乎。那家伙在佐助同意的第二天就把东西统统运到了佐助的公寓里，大部分的行李还是由鸣人帮忙搬上来的。鸣人不太喜欢水月，水月只把他当成一个坏脾气的小孩去逗。水月对佐助说过，鸣人喜欢他。佐助觉得水月的说法很有趣。大概他也只把鸣人当成小孩对待。  
纲手在佐助下课之后招他在校长室聊了一会儿，也许是聊，也许是讨论，但无意中介入的带土觉得更像纲手在把鸣人这个担子往佐助身上推。  
纲手戴着她的项链，当佐助敲门进来时，她坐在皮质的扶手椅里盯着桌上根雕的笔筒，笔筒中一根毛笔突兀地高出其他钢笔一截。  
单方面的敬语和双向的问候结束后，话题自然而然就转向了鸣人。  
“鸣人没有拿过这条项链。”佐助感到自己在替鸣人说话，但他觉得，替鸣人说话并没有错。  
“怎么说？”  
纲手葱白的手指拂过毛笔竹质的笔杆，慢慢地把它从笔筒里抽了出来，间或地用手指碾推着那杆毛笔，毛笔骨碌碌地在桌面的皮垫子上翻转。  
“他不知道那条项链是您的，他也没有偷项链的动机，考虑到他在班上基本上是众矢之的，有可能是别人偷拿了项链栽赃到他身上。”  
纲手有一阵子什么都没说，心不在焉地拨弄着那杆毛笔，任佐助一个人像个傻子似的站着。终于纲手开口了，声音沉稳而缓慢：“我明白不是鸣人拿的，摄像昨天修好了，画面里的人的确不是鸣人。不是鸣人，也不是学校里的任何一个学生，不知道是哪个家伙胆大包天地从校外翻墙进来了。事情可能和你说得一样，鸣人被人陷害了，陷害鸣人的人估计就是他以为的那些’朋友’，看你近来这么关心鸣人，估计对他的不良行径已经有一点了解了。他跟着自来也的时候很有天赋，自来也一直希望他能得到更好的教育，可惜他在自来也去世后就一蹶不振，甚至跌进比之前更糟的深渊中……鸣人似乎很信任你，和你说这些并不是要求你帮助鸣人改邪归正，只是希望你能在他需要依靠的时候帮他一把。”  
在几天后全校的学习动员会上，校长纲手表示最近学校有些骚动，校外的人员潜入学校造成了一定的破坏，此后将会加强学校的安保工作，确保这类事情不会再次发生。  
知情的人都明白校长在替鸣人澄清，说明那条项链不是鸣人偷的。就算不是鸣人拿的，那些校外的家伙偷了项链送给鸣人，也代表鸣人正在与混混来往。物以类聚，人以群分，鸣人怎么都逃脱不了关系，大概就是这样。  
佐助和其他老师都在一旁，他在人群中看到了阴沉着一张脸的鸣人。鸣人在最边缘的位置，有几次都想起身逃走，但最后都莫名其妙地又坐了下去。  
晚饭时，佐助和水月在餐桌上漫无目的地聊着天，水月常常激动地分享着关于艺术和流行的信息，不管佐助再怎么不愿意听，水月还是照说不误。  
“你在想什么？”水月问佐助。  
“嗯？你今天怎么有兴趣管我在想什么。”佐助把番茄放到米饭上，番茄汁染红了饭粒。  
“以往你的表情只是单纯厌恶，今天则是在沉思。”  
“我在想漩涡鸣人的事情。”也许是为了堵上水月的嘴，也许是佐助的思绪丰富到溢出了大脑，他说了，但几乎下一秒就后悔了。  
“啊，那小子怎么了？好久没看到他了。”  
“不……没什么。”佐助搅动着碗里的米饭，想叹一口气，不过没有，他还是继续往下说，“我觉得这世界对一部分人的确很不公平。有些人衣食无忧，备受双亲疼爱，另一些人却在为温饱挣扎，生来就没有父母。这个世界要求这样不同的两类人相互竞争，争夺地位、名利、金钱，甚至是爱情。一个人无法选择的事情太多了，甚至连一部分的性格都是在基因里就设定好的，我们到底能做什么？”  
“唔，一下子就进入这么复杂的话题有点吓到我了。”水月说，“……我想，也许生活会留给他们转机吧——不过，我赞同你说的那些话，有些人的确没得选择落入可怜境地，但那个叫漩涡鸣人的小家伙应该还有办法改变吧。”  
“什么办法？”佐助很好奇。  
水月故作高深地笑了一下，看着佐助说：“我是说你啊，佐助老师，你这么替那个小家伙着想，你就是他的救星。”  
“……”佐助瞪了一眼水月。他不觉得他作为一个区区高中实习教师能帮鸣人多少。  
“主要是那家伙根本就没有放弃挣扎，就凭那些毫无斗志的富家少爷怎么可能斗得赢那个小鬼。”水月说。  
夜里佐助做了一个梦，梦中出现了一个黑发的男孩，但转过头来的时候，却让佐助意识到那个黑发的男孩就是鸣人。梦就是这样，把大脑里的东西拆散了再重新拼凑出新的。男孩孤零零地坐在高高的餐桌椅上，拿着勺子舀着外卖里的味增汤。在那个瞬间，佐助又觉得那个男孩应该是自己。没有过多久，佐助就醒来了，早晨到了，只不过还太早，现在只是清晨而已。空气很稀薄冰凉，世界还没有被阳光涂上色彩，就像一面斑驳的水泥墙。  
那天早晨鸣人缺勤了！  
见到佐助回办公室后的一脸愁容，卡卡西在对面递来了一个橘子。佐助盯着那只橘子，又看了看卡卡西。卡卡西抬了抬下巴，佐助迟疑地把橘子收下了。  
“你实在担心鸣人的话，就给他家打个电话过去吧，或许只是他睡迟了。”  
“前辈，虽然我不相信占卜或是预感这回事，但是鸣人前几天的情绪就很不稳定，我不想说些奇怪的话，可是他会不会真的发生了些什么？”  
“打电话吧。”卡卡西只和佐助说到这里。  
鸣人毕竟是自己的学生，佐助也只好自己打电话过去。佐助不是真的想打这通电话，他已经觉得自己在鸣人身上用的心思太多而变得有些焦躁了，他应卡卡西的邀请来木叶高中做实习教师的本意并不是这个。  
电话没通。佐助又打了几次，全都没通。佐助还去问了班上的学生，不管谁都不知道鸣人的手机是什么，而学校也没有记录鸣人自己的手机号码。  
最后佐助要到了鸣人的家庭住址，一下课就搭地铁找了过去。  
下了地铁之后，佐助按照手机的指南吃力地寻找着鸣人的住址。密集的楼房带着阴森的色彩，有些房子的二楼开着窗户，苍白的天花板上似乎用蜡笔涂抹着些什么奇怪的图案，不然就有妇女突然把水冲到街上，染出一大滩深色的水迹。  
鸣人的公寓在一栋老式楼房的二层，通往二楼的楼梯间散发着奇怪的气味。空气变得粘稠湿重，肯定马上就会下雨。一家接着一家找过去，佐助终于找到了鸣人的门牌号。铁门已经生锈了一大块，涂漆早就脱落了。其实整条走廊上都又脏又乱，不知道哪只猫在不停地叫。  
佐助做了一个深呼吸，敲了敲那扇门。  
没有人应。  
佐助又敲了敲，还是没人应。鸣人很有可能在睡觉，因此佐助开始拍门，不断地拍，拍得很急，声音吵得佐助自己都心慌。不论如何都没有人应，佐助气得用力踹了一脚，铁门发出嘭的一声巨响。最终还是没有人来应。  
隔壁的大叔开了门，只穿着一条裤衩，皮肤都是灰色的，嘴唇像融化的蜡烛一样垂下。佐助刚想上前问些什么，大叔就对着他一阵连珠炮似的辱骂，骂得他不得不落荒而逃。  
现在呢，佐助一个人走在回地铁站的路上。他越来越担心鸣人，也许他从来没有在这种恶劣的环境中生存过，所以他不敢相信鸣人每天都要遭受多少的骚扰。他想到之前在酒吧遇见鸣人，那时鸣人一副窝囊的混混模样，佐助知道他是装出来的。那天在大学里，鸣人站在展览馆里认真的观摩着每件作品，那副认真的样子他还没有在哪个高中生身上见到过，那种沉着却包含热情的眼神不像一个普通的十七岁少年能够拥有的。  
天边传来一阵雷鸣，哗的一下，大雨瓢泼而下。佐助找到一家咖啡店躲了进去，虽然什么都不想喝，但还是点了一杯拿铁。佐助坐在临街的位置，倾盆的大雨冲刷着街道，发出轰隆隆的声响。佐助拨弄着咖啡勺边的纸巾，推着它在餐桌上缓缓地滑动。社会赋予老师指导的指责，但大部分人只不过按部就班地把书本上的知识尽可能地教给学生而已，实际上这些事情现在用网络就能做到，学生们又何必去学校呢，老师肯定还有其他的意义才对。佐助对那个指责心知肚明，却望而却步。一旦闯入别人的生活，就要承担起一系列的责任，而且人类实在是太无知了，没有人能准确地明白到底什么对于别人是好的，而什么又是坏的，对待少年时这个问题就尤为突出，佐助也算刚刚脱离少年期，对少年飘忽不定的自我认知感同身受。少年根本就不知道什么对自己好，什么不好，他们像小孩一样一会儿想干这个，一会儿又想干那个，不过他们也早已明白自己不是小孩，因此他们什么都不敢干，只能依照大人给他们安排的路线小心翼翼地前进。  
少年就是既不是小孩也不是大人的时期，既不能随心所欲地爱做什么就做什么，也还没有稳定下来一步一个脚印向前走的能力。少年很容易选错道路，当然了，对于一个人来说，也不存在什么绝对正确的道路。  
等有机会，佐助一定要找鸣人聊聊，他很想知道鸣人到底如何打算未来。鸣人一直都在等待一个将他拉出深渊的人，也许佐助在此刻伸出手就能拉鸣人一把。  
佐助一边批评自己太天真了，一边把拿铁全部喝完。  
此时的鸣人正在回公寓的路上，他罩在一件巨大的防水外套里，一瘸一拐地在暴雨中前进。防水外套撑不了多久，防水布下的皮肤已经变得湿漉漉的了。  
手臂被刀划出的伤口进了水又开始剧烈地疼起来，即便鸣人的身体已经被沉甸甸的暴雨砸得寸步难行，仿佛变成了一块铅。刚才他应该让警察把他送回家的。  
暴雨砸在他身上，一方面制造出吵闹的声响，另一方面却又让鸣人的心静了下来。街道上全无行人的踪影，只有他一个人而已。道路在他的眼前展开，他突然感到一阵莫名的欢欣雀跃，笑容出现在他的脸上，他高兴得连被打肿的眼睛都眯了起来。刚才打架在身体上产生的伤口一齐疼痛起来，但是疼痛却是轻快的，却是代表着新生的。  
鸣人刚刚诀别了那群酒肉朋友，还把其中那个骗他的家伙扭送到了警察局。纲手接到通知来了，指认了那个偷项链还栽赃到鸣人身上的少年，现在鸣人又恢复了清白。也许他以后再也不能和那群家伙来往，但他却觉得像是洗了一次异常舒服的澡，把身体里里外外都洗得干干净净了。   
他自己一个人跑了回来，准备回家再给伤口上药。  
“你再撑一会……！”鸣人咬牙对自己说。  
雨下得太大了，水顺着额头流了下来，流进了眼里，流进了嘴里和耳朵里。鸣人闭着眼睛往最近的屋檐下一躲，打在身上的那股重压终于消失了，但鸣人却也早就成了一只落汤鸡，他把外套脱了下来，用力一拧，水哗啦啦地泼在地上，让鸣人乍舌。  
鸣人拧完外套，用力抖了抖。  
身体变得越来越暖和，企图烘干身上的T恤似的。他盯着瓢泼而下的大雨，注视着顺着屋檐滴下来的一串串水珠。裸露在外的手臂上都是大大小小的割伤和淤青，被衣服遮盖住的地方应该有更多，不过鸣人只当那是自己必须付出的代价。  
“不知道佐助老师现在在干嘛呢？”鸣人靠在身后的墙上，抿了抿嘴，企图遮盖住羞涩的笑容。  
鸣人往右望去，发现了一家咖啡店的招牌。身后的墙原来是一面玻璃，咖啡店里的客人很少，大概是因为下雨天的缘故吧。店里悬挂的吊灯投射下温暖的灯光，桌子是木制的，是深褐色的，在他身后玻璃的内侧就有一张坐着人的桌子。鸣人好奇地想要看清那个客人的长相。  
正在烦恼鸣人的佐助也在此时抬头，窗边不知道什么时候出现了一个穿着黑色T恤的少年，那个少年还恰好有着一头金发。等佐助看清那双注视着他有些愣神的通透的蓝色眼睛时，他才知道原来对方就是漩涡鸣人。漩涡鸣人……  
佐助眨了眨眼，鸣人也回过神了。  
不知道为什么，看到佐助的瞬间，鸣人抓上衣服就冲进了雨里。佐助也跟着站了起来，匆匆忙忙地跟着鸣人跑进了雨里，他立刻就追上了瘸腿的鸣人，抓住鸣人的手腕死也不放。  
“漩涡鸣人，你在干嘛！快跟我进去躲雨……！”  
“佐助老师！你怎么在这里？”  
佐助被雨淋得都快说不出话了，鸣人也是这样。但鸣人还固执地想要甩开佐助跑走，佐助只能双手同时拽住他，把鸣人往自己的身边扯。  
“松手啊！”  
“你才是，不要闹变扭了，赶快跟我进去躲雨！”  
佐助后脑勺的反翘都被暴雨压了下去，现在他也彻底湿透了。他想，好吧，现在躲雨也没什么必要了。  
雨水让鸣人的手臂变得比以往都要滑腻，在某个瞬间，不停扭动手臂的鸣人终于甩开了佐助。摆脱佐助的牵制后，鸣人撒腿就跑。佐助只好快跑跟上鸣人。在暴雨中，鸣人的身影模糊地只剩下了一团团色彩，佐助眯起眼睛追逐着鸣人，他一直追鸣人追到了他的公寓楼下。鸣人跌跌撞撞地躲进了公寓的屋檐下，大口大口地深呼吸着。佐助也走了进去。雨声倏然变得遥远，暴雨在屋檐下织出了一层幕，把鸣人和佐助约束在了同一个空间。  
在暴雨中狂奔很容易缺氧，佐助大口地喘着气，看着鸣人：“你跑什么？”  
“我、我……”鸣人上气不接下气，靠在墙上做着一个又一个深呼吸。  
刚想发脾气的佐助，看到鸣人那副落汤鸡的模样，忍不住笑出了声。  
靠在墙上的鸣人看着佐助，也无法抑制地爆发出了巨大的笑声。  
暴雨还在下着，以要将城市淹没的趋势下着。


	9. Chapter 9

雨下得很大，手机收到短信警告，这场雨可能到明天都停不了。降雨达到危害的级别，短信提醒不要轻易外出。  
积水漫出排水沟，舔到鸣人和佐助的鞋底。他们不得不往台阶上站了一格。  
“我家就在二楼。”鸣人低声地说。  
佐助知道鸣人的家就在二楼，如果鸣人没有邀请他的话，他估计会当作不知道这回事，如果鸣人没有邀请他的话，他估计会在这里等出租车，或者想些别的办法回去。  
人之间的沟通绝不仅限于对话，有很多事情是无法通过对话互相了解的。但到底佐助以哪种形式知晓了鸣人此时心底的窘迫，佐助自己也不知道。  
鸣人湿漉漉的衣服贴在他的躯体上，不停地打着哆嗦。佐助自己也跟着打了个喷嚏。  
刚才自己走过的走廊，现在鸣人走在自己的前面，气氛有了微妙的变化。紧闭的门在钥匙与锁眼发出轻微咬合声的刹那，朝着佐助敞开了，从门后显出了一个昏暗的世界，空气潮潮的，发霉的木地板踩上去吱呀乱响。  
鸣人红着脸走进洗手间，赶快把到处乱扔的衣服一口气都扫进了衣篓中，接着一口气脱了身上的T恤，湿答答的衣服从身上去除的感觉太舒服了，鸣人发出了一声满足的叹息。接着他想起来佐助的衣服也因为在雨中的追逐而完全湿了，他探出身子对站在客厅里的佐助说：“老师，快点把衣服脱了吧，等会我去拿换洗的给你。”  
“嗯……”佐助慢吞吞地开始脱起了衣服。  
鸣人把衣篓拖出去放在佐助身边，接着开始解裤带脱裤子。拉链滋拉滋拉地响起，脱衣服还带着啪嗒啪嗒的水声，衣服丢进衣篓里发出一声声的闷响。鸣人毫无顾忌地脱到一丝不挂，赤裸着身子去房间找了两条比较干净的毛巾，其中一条是给佐助的。鸣人穿好内裤之后才出去把衣裤和毛巾给佐助。佐助脱衣服的速度很慢，鸣人一边用毛巾擦着头发，一边站在一边盯着佐助脱衣服。  
“老师，你真的好瘦啊。”  
“……”佐助闭上眼睛，用力地抿了一下嘴，最终还是背过身才把裤子脱掉。  
看到佐助迅速的动作，鸣人突然明白过来。他坏坏地笑了一声，故意跑到能看到佐助身体的角度打量着他。佐助瞪了鸣人一眼，又一次转过身体背对鸣人。这回鸣人跳上沙发，翻身跳到佐助跟前。  
“老师！”鸣人的笑容仍然充满痞气。  
“……”  
比起说些什么反驳鸣人的话，佐助觉得立刻把衣服穿上才是最佳的选择。等以这辈子最快的速度把睡衣全部穿上之后，佐助终于安心了。两个男人彼此坦诚相对当然没什么大不了的，但鸣人却觉得这是什么有趣的游戏，这实在让佐助感到尴尬。  
一转眼鸣人就不知道跑到哪里去了，佐助在沙发上坐了下来。沙发上有一股奇怪的食物的味道，想也不用想，肯定是鸣人把什么东西泼在了沙发上。佐助实在无法忍受那股味道，因此最后直接坐在了地板上。  
房间里乱七八糟，打火机、纸屑还有没吃完的泡面，佐助连找个干净的地方坐下都十分困难。  
鸣人的声音从右边的某间房里传了出来，那声音有点像痛苦的呜咽。  
佐助随着声音找了过去，发现鸣人正在对着一面爬满裂纹的镜子往自己的身上涂着什么东西，而他的身边正放着一只药箱。  
“鸣人。”佐助喊了他一声，鸣人没有回头，但佐助走了上去，把鸣人的手拉开，佐助的表情变了，他皱起眉头，毫不留情地审视着学生的伤痕累累的身体，“你怎么又搞成这样。”  
鸣人抬起头看向佐助，那眼神让佐助想要扭头看向别处。鸣人的表情很柔和，似乎这就是日常发生的事：“这不是很明显吗？我和别人打架了。”  
佐助松开鸣人的手，接过鸣人手中的棉花和药水，开始给鸣人上药，就像他第一次拉着鸣人去医务室时做的那样。  
“上次也是这样，你好像非常喜欢把自己搞得破破烂烂。”  
鸣人低头看着佐助的头顶，看着他的发旋，还有淋湿后还顽强敲起来的后脑勺的头发。鸣人忍不住伸手摸了摸佐助的头发，佐助的头发比他想象中的要软一些，在他的手心里痒痒的，就像佐助给他上药时伤口一样痒痒的。  
佐助没有阻止鸣人摸他的头发。  
鸣人小心翼翼地摸了摸佐助的头发之后，手指擦到了佐助的脖颈，佐助毫无知觉，鸣人却发了抖。  
“怎么了，这里很痛吗？”指的是鸣人腹部的一个位置。  
“……没有。”  
鸣人把佐助推开了，佐助奇怪地看着鸣人。鸣人羞愧难当，只好收回推开佐助的手，但把背朝向佐助。背上有一条横跨左右的淤青，佐助凝视着那条淤青。  
“我等会要用力把淤青推开，你忍着点。”  
“嗯。”鸣人点了点头，放松了身体。  
幸好佐助要替他推开背上的淤青。鸣人才能尽力地忽略佐助手掌的热量，和他在被淋湿之后身体发出的奇异的香气，那股味道很有可能是洗发水。鸣人想压住佐助尽情地嗅他身上的味道。他真的很想。如果佐助不是个同性恋的话，也许他会坦白地告诉佐助，他想闻他身上的味道。但佐助是同性恋，所以不能做出越线的行为。鸣人好好地把双手握成拳放在膝盖上，静静地忍耐着。   
“不问我刚才到底去干嘛了吗？”  
“我不知道你会不会不愿意回答，所以没问。”  
“呃，为什么现在反倒是我问你？”鸣人轻笑了一声，盯着自己的手背，说，“我今天去和那帮家伙断交了，断得干干净净。”  
“嗯。”  
佐助的声音很轻柔，充满让人安心的力量。  
“我还把那个诬陷我的混蛋送进警局了，纲手那个老太婆也来了。”  
“然后把自己伤成这样，而且还在暴雨里狂奔回家？”  
鸣人狡辩道：“如果没在那家店里遇见佐助老师的话，我肯定不会在雨里跑着回来。”  
“和我有什么关系，而且你也害我浑身都淋湿了。我明天还有课，如果生病了怎么办？”  
“那就在我家休息吧，我会负责照顾你的。”  
“用不着，别感冒就行。”  
窗户开着一条缝，夹杂着大量水汽的风从缝隙间吹拂进来，吹开佐助和鸣人潮湿的发梢。鸣人的皮肤突然起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，他像动物一样从头到脚用力地抖了抖。  
“叫你佐助可以吗？”鸣人小心翼翼地问道。  
“不可以，要叫佐助老师。”  
“有什么不可以，就叫佐助嘛。我们就只差四岁而已。”  
“对不起，但是学生和老师之间要有界限，只要你是2A班的学生，就得叫我老师。”  
“呃，那什么，唔，不是说称呼这种东西要随着场合改变嘛，有这回说法吧？在学校的话我会恭敬地叫你老师的，在外的话我就叫你佐助好吗？”  
“不行。”  
“拜托了！如果只是在我家呢？只在我家的话，可以叫你佐助吗？这里也没有别人，不会有人知道的。我保证只要一走出去就会重新叫你老师。”  
“为什么这么执着啊。”  
“因为我没有朋友。”  
“哈？”佐助停下了擦药的手。  
“……因为我没有朋友，所以希望佐助能当我的朋友。”  
鸣人低着头，攥成拳的双手紧紧地支在膝盖上，样子就像在给谁道歉似的。  
“别开玩笑了。”佐助忍不住哼笑了一声。  
“我没有开玩笑。”鸣人说，“我的那些朋友你也见过了，都是些自称是朋友的家伙，没有一个好东西。我想，如果是佐助的话，应该会是个正经的朋友吧。不知道为什么，我和在学校的那群人玩不开，我觉得他们太无趣了。”  
“你不是喜欢画画吗？怎么没想过去社团里认识些志同道合的朋友。”  
“啊，这是有原因的。”鸣人解释道，“我也不是没有做过尝试，但是我无法接受垃圾。”  
“垃圾？”  
“他们画的东西都是垃圾。”鸣人说。  
“……我倒没想到你还有这么刻薄挑剔的一面。”  
“佐助。”鸣人说，“我……”  
鸣人不再说下去了，佐助也不知为何没有追问。之后再回想起那一刻，佐助感觉尽管鸣人什么都没说，可他却已经懂得了鸣人要说的话。有时他不喜欢这种感觉，好像他对鸣人了如指掌一样，其实不过是孤独的心情都是彼此相通的吧。鸣人这种莽撞的，愿意把自己交到佐助手中的大胆行为让佐助有所触动，他自己不知道这是好事或是坏事，比起好恶的判断，当时更重要的是鸣人信任他这个事实。  
那天晚上佐助睡在沙发上，身上盖着一床有些潮湿的被子。不知怎么回事，平时认床的佐助居然一下子就睡着了。他梦见了鼬，那不算是什么好梦。在梦中，他正在赶去鼬的身边，他在等待红灯，一个又一个的红灯，然后是迷宫一样的走廊，仿佛他永远都没办法到达有鼬的终点。  
大概半夜一点的时候，鸣人听到了佐助呜咽的声音。他跑了出来，看到风吹落了佐助身上的被子，连忙把雨声哗啦作响的阳台的门锁上。来到佐助身边的时候，佐助在沙发里蜷缩起了整个身子，鸣人把被子重新盖在佐助的身上。佐助紧紧缩着身子的样子，让鸣人不愿意离开他。  
鸣人悄声坐在佐助身边，在黑暗中，佐助的睡颜越来越清晰。鸣人心跳得越来越快，他伸手测了测佐助的鼻息，又大着胆子在佐助闭起的眼前挥了挥手。  
“……佐助？”他甚至这么呼唤道。  
佐助依旧在沉睡着。  
鸣人倾身在佐助的嘴唇上飞快地亲了一下。他的心跳快爆炸了，脸唰一下就红了。鸣人想逃走，但还是坐在了原地，就当作刚刚什么都没发生那样，渐渐地恢复了一开始平稳的呼吸，只不过心脏仍然跳得很快。  
佐助，这样就已经很好了。


	10. Chapter 10

万圣节要到了。咖啡店推出了南瓜口味的咖啡，这才让佐助意识到这个西方节日的到来。众所周知，在西方的万圣之夜孩子们会走街串巷地索要糖果，大人们也会装扮成各种模样。原本是属于鬼怪的节日，但人间却热闹非凡，想想也真是奇怪。日本没有万圣节的传统，万圣节成了商业的节日，所有的商场都摆上了南瓜，酒吧也推出了新口味的鸡尾酒，等待着夜晚精灵的光临。  
佐助随节日的热潮点了一杯南瓜口味的拿铁，咖啡的浮沫上撒着黄色的像是金平糖一样的甜点。  
“诶？那不是宇智波老师吗？”  
佐助没有听到不远处的惊喜地喊自己名字的声音，仍然认真阅读着手里的小说，小说讲的是一个西班牙厨师游历各国的经历，还附有精美铜版纸的美食图片。西班牙菜？涂抹着特调酱汁的面包，似乎是个不错的晚餐选择。  
“帅哥，嗨！”  
凭空出现了一只手在眼前，佐助愣了一下，抬头看向那只手的主人。她金色的长发高高地扎成了一个马尾。  
“我叫井野，山中井野——叫我井野就好啦。”金发的女人一点也不见外地坐到了佐助对面，她伸手拉住身旁的另一个人，硬把她扯进了座位，在那一刻，佐助才发现原来现场还有第三个人。他太专注于书上介绍的菜谱了，还在思索等会儿应该去哪里买薄荷叶。  
“井野，你不要打扰宇智波老师看书啦……”  
“你很胆小耶。”井野瞪了身边的伙伴一眼，抱怨道，“我都是为了你好哟？”  
“哎，真是的……”  
佐助想起来那个同自称井野的人走在一起的女人是谁了，他注视着对方，试探性地问道：“春野老师？”  
“看呀，小樱，佐助君还记得你呢！”  
虽然表面上正朝着她们友好地小小，佐助在心里还在好奇菜谱接下来的步骤是什么——揉碎薄荷叶，然后呢？撒些什么下去？  
“我可以叫你佐助君吗？”井野在桌上支起手臂，涂了指甲油的手指像蝴蝶似的在空中飞舞着。  
“你刚刚不是这么叫了吗？”佐助说，“我们是平辈，我无所谓你叫我什么。”  
“咦？佐助君是这么有个性的男人吗？”井野看了看小樱，又兴致勃勃地打量起了佐助。  
女人的目光真是锐利，简直就像一柄手术刀切皮入骨嘛。佐助有些不耐烦地用食指摩擦着手中书籍的铜版纸插图，发出轻轻的“啾啾”声。春野樱帮鸣人上过药，和自己也不能说是全无交集，也许哪天鸣人发生了什么事情还要麻烦她过来帮忙。  
“佐助君万圣夜那天有空吗？我们在附近的酒吧有一场万圣节的派对哦，你有兴趣来吗？”  
“酒吧？”佐助抬了抬眉毛，“那种地方……”  
“啊、别误会，那是井野的朋友开的咖啡厅似的酒吧，很安静，人们只在里面聊天而已。”春野樱连忙解释道。  
佐助不置可否地点了点头，春野樱胆战心惊地观察着他。宇智波佐助长得太好看了，以至于春野樱根本就没办法看破他的皮相，了解他到底在想什么。光是看到佐助，大脑就已经停止运转了。  
“我不过万圣节。”佐助瞥了一下手机。  
“十点三十分……抱歉，我有些事得先走了。”  
抛下这句话之后，佐助果真就在两个女人的注视之下离开了。那天他穿着暖灰色的长款针织外套，外套下是一件柔软的白色衬衫，衬衫轻柔的布料隐隐地勾勒出胸膛的轮廓。  
“喂、小樱，佐助君今年几岁啊？”  
“你问这么多干嘛！”  
宇智波佐助一离开，小樱就不再拘束。井野只问了问佐助的生日，小樱就觉得她在打歪脑筋。说到底，她对佐助的了解也只停留在年龄和一些众所周知的经历上。  
“他今年二十一岁。”  
“哇，好年轻！”井野用涂了指甲油的手点了点嘴唇，若有所思地说道，“二十一岁，长得那么好看，而且还是T大毕业，这岂不就是我们小时候幻想的男友？”  
“井野！”  
井野笑了起来，拍了拍小樱，整个人挨了过去，安慰道：“放心吧，虽然佐助君长得很好看，但我是不会和你抢的哟。经过刚才的观察，我觉得现在正是你下手的最好机会！”  
“为什么？”  
“你不觉得佐助的神情有些忧伤吗？他啊，一定是经历了情伤的男人，正在等待着真命天女的到来呢！”  
“你都在说什么啊，乱七八糟的。”小樱打了一下井野，又转过头看向刚才佐助消失的方向。当然，那里已经没有了佐助的身影。井野说的也不全是玩笑，佐助的确像活在虚幻里一样，仿佛与现实生活总隔着一层薄膜。他是不是真的像井野说过的那样，是被恋爱所伤？  
“小樱，与其坐在这里想七想八，不如现在就行动起来！”井野拉住小樱的手腕，把她从椅子上拽了起来。披着皮夹克涂抹着艳色口红的井野，看起来就像恋爱的战斗女神。  
“咦？怎么了？”  
“走，去给你挑一套漂亮的衣服！”井野的高跟鞋在地板上啪啪作响，小樱居然要跟不上她的速度，井野甩了甩头发，说，“当然啦，我也要一套新装备才行。”  
“咦？！”  
就在小樱和井野正在商店里进行着恋爱计划的同时，佐助已经在烘焙店买到了薄荷叶，正在回公寓的路上。秋季干爽的风迎面拂来，佐助惬意地眯上眼。这周末的所有工作都已经提早结束了，他非常清闲。等回到公寓之后，他要花大量的时间准备今天的晚餐。也许他会考虑喝一点哥哥储藏的红酒，然后再看一些书。  
结果刚打开公寓的大门，水月就在和那个金发的小鬼互掐。  
“你根本就不懂怎么画画，臭小鬼！”  
“你才不懂！你只会拿颜料往画板上乱抹，简直就是在糟蹋东西！你用的颜料很贵耶？”  
“那是新风格的绘画，没有见识！”  
“哼，我才不在乎那种垃圾是什么风格，我连一眼都看不下去！”  
“喂。”水月撸起早已沾满颜料的袖子，朝着鸣人气势汹汹地走了过去，“漩涡鸣人小朋友，刚刚是谁好心把你放进来，你不乖乖坐着等你的佐助老师就算了，还硬要对我的创作指手画脚，你不觉得你不可理喻吗？”  
看到门口一脸阴沉盯着他们的佐助，水月一脸愤慨地想要找他要个说法。与此同时，鸣人也发现了悄声无息地出现在玄关的佐助。他立刻就从沙发上跳了下来，跑到佐助的身边，拉住佐助的手臂。  
“佐助，你怎么找了这种家伙当你的室友啊，你可以找我啊。我画得比这家伙好多了！”  
“什么？你说你画得比我好？”水月挥舞着手里的画笔，看样子想要拿它捅死鸣人。  
“我以后会比你画得好的。”鸣人朝水月皱了皱脸。  
佐助当头一个暴栗敲在了鸣人的脑袋上，鸣人吃痛地捂住了脑袋。  
“佐助……”鸣人不知所措地看着佐助。  
水月在沙发上发出哧哧的笑声，佐助走过去，一脚踹在水月腿上，水月像滑稽剧里的木偶一样旋转着直直摔了下来。在摔下来的过程中，水月还高高地举着画笔，避免颜料溅到家具上，那样佐助非得剥了他一层皮不可。  
“噗……”鸣人没忍住笑出了声。佐助转头瞪了他一眼，鸣人立刻闭嘴，像只宠物似的跟上佐助。  
“老师，你买了什么？”  
鸣人瞄着佐助手里的东西，那样子恨不得立刻抢过来好好研究一番。  
佐助把食材往桌上一放，鸣人伸手拨开塑料袋，看到薄荷叶、番红花、番茄和大蒜。  
“哇，佐助，你想做什么啊，买了这么多东西！”  
“海鲜烩饭。”  
正好试试看今天刚刚看到的菜谱。佐助想。  
“呜哇……”鸣人憧憬地望着佐助。  
“没有你的份。”佐助说，又瞪了一眼从橱柜后探出脑袋的水月，“也没有你的份。”  
“怎么这样？我好歹是客人耶，怎么没有我的份？佐助老师！”鸣人尽其努力摆出一副可怜得能滴出水的表情，佐助的眼神依旧宛如冰刀剜在鸣人的脸上。  
“我邀请你来了吗？”佐助抛下这句话就转身关了厨房的大门。  
“对啊，死缠烂打的小鬼。”水月坏笑着在一旁搭腔。  
“闭嘴啦，没人要你说话！反正你也吃不到。”  
“你对佐助就叫他老师，对我脾气就这么臭，喂，你搞清楚，我和他同岁啊。”  
鸣人从上到下打量了一眼水月，鼻腔里挤出一声不屑的笑声。  
“画画菜鸟。”鸣人道。  
水月和鸣人的互掐似乎没完没了，简直就像一个屋檐下养了两条发情的公狗。他们从绘画吵到洗澡习惯，从泡面的喜好吵到刚发行的游戏，再从常去的便利店吵到绘画。两个各执己见愚蠢的画家在一起吵到让佐助产生了杀人的念头。就算佐助躲进房间戴上耳机听歌，他们也会把佐助从房间里揪出来硬要他从他们的作品里挑一副他觉得更好看的画出来。  
佐助黑着脸，毫不留情地拿书脊锤了他们一顿。  
“你们再拿这种问题骚扰我，就给我滚出这个公寓！”  
上一秒两个人刚刚低头认错，下一秒就又掐上了。  
“佐助一定觉得我的画比较好看！”  
“是我的画！”  
这持续了一整天的争执搞得佐助的脑袋都疼了，他晚上睡觉的时候，竟然做梦了。  
在梦中，他在博物馆里，但这间博物馆却不同寻常得拥挤喧闹。佐助站在一副全是乱线构成的巨大画布前面，仿佛已经站了很久很久。等到意识过来的时候，佐助开始自我怀疑，他不知道自己到底为什么要在这幅画面前停留那么长时间。但要去哪里，要看什么，佐助也不知道。于是他仍然停留在这幅乱糟糟的作品面前，单纯地盯着它，什么也没想。  
就在那一霎那，有人停在了他身边，那个人让佐助很熟悉。他有一头黑色的长发，挽到脑后绑出了一条长辫。他的眼神很温和，似乎在看着佐助微笑，带给佐助一股如沐春风般的温暖。喧闹的博物馆在那时变得安静了许多，拥挤的人潮也渐渐散去。不知何时，站在展厅里的就只有佐助和他身旁的那个男人了。  
“哥哥。”  
等佐助自己的嘴喊出了哥哥这个称呼，他才意识到站在他身边的是宇智波鼬。  
鼬欣赏着眼前的这幅作品，佐助看着鼬，看了一会儿也扭头重新观赏起了这幅他不是很能理解的画。  
小时候佐助就跟着鼬去过许多的博物馆，鉴赏过数不胜数的艺术品。佐助闭上眼就能想起鼬翻着博物馆的手册充当导游向佐助讲解的样子。音容相貌历历在目，好像鼬从来就没有离开过一样。  
“佐助，你觉得这幅画怎么样？”  
“在我小时候你就经常问这种问题。”佐助把自己所想的说出了口，说出口的那刻，他被直言不讳的自己被吓了一跳。  
“因为我想知道你的看法啊，你觉得这幅画像什么？”  
“它什么都不像，我不知道它的价值在哪，但被放在博物馆里，也许就是有价值的吧。”  
“是吗？谁知道呢。博物馆里除了展示些本身就有价值的事物之外，也会收藏一些被人们所重视的东西，而那些东西本身可能并没有任何价值。”鼬看向佐助。  
“……”  
鼬再次转头看向那副画，说：“我觉得它像乌鸦。”  
佐助盯着一团团乱糟糟的纠缠不清的线条，迟疑地说：“乌鸦？”  
“是的，乌鸦。”  
“我什么都看不出来。”佐助转向鼬，“比起什么乌鸦，我更想知道你为什么要离开我！”  
鼬什么都没说，梦境的色彩被抽离，褪成一片雪白。佐助睁开了眼，天已经亮了。灿烂的阳光打在他的脸上，刺痛了眼睛。原来眼罩不知道什么时候滑落掉在了地上。  
佐助没有任何食欲，反而想要呕吐。只喝了一杯清水之后，佐助就收拾东西去学校了。  
佐助没有为了老师这个职业做过多的努力，他背着单肩包去学校，里面放着简单的教案和休息时想看的小说。从外表上看，他和别的学生几乎没有什么两样，唯一的区别就在于他不用穿学校的制服，这也是几乎唯一让他看起来比别人年长几岁的因素。学校栽种着落叶树，十月开始便开始簌簌地往下落黄色的枯叶。今天上午的清洁工还没有经过这段街道，落了一整夜的枯叶铺满了地面，脚踩在上面，发出咔擦咔擦的声音。一阵风过，脚下和树端声音齐响，佐助闭上睡眠不足有些干涩的眼，深深地呼吸了一下。  
佐助睁开眼后，看见了走在身旁不远处的樱发的女人。  
“春野老师。”佐助想了想还是上前打了个招呼，当然他不可能勉强自己与对方一起走完剩下的路，那样太尴尬了。  
不过小樱却不是这么想的，她突然向佐助道了个歉。  
“为什么道歉？”  
”之前在咖啡店碰到宇智波老师的时候，井野和我冒冒失失地上前打扰了，你那时不是在看书吗？之后我一直觉得非常不好意思……井野是很开朗的女生，她没有注意那么多。“  
”的确挺烦的。“佐助说。  
”诶？……啊……是啊，对不起。“小樱低下头。  
佐助无意间看到了小樱戴的耳饰，那是一只黑色的小乌鸦，是非常普通的塑料材质的乌鸦耳环。  
”你戴了乌鸦的耳环？“  
小樱伸手碰了一下垂下的乌鸦，说：”嗯？嗯……之前觉得好看就买下来了。“  
”你知道乌鸦是什么意思吗？“  
”如果没记错的话，乌鸦曾经是被天照大神派到人间指引天皇东征的神鸟。“  
”没错，是一种吉祥的鸟。“佐助说，”也许它真的有为人指引迷津的能力。“  
只不过站在佐助身边而已，小樱的心就已经跳到前所未有的强烈的地步。佐助君是多么英俊啊，他的样貌和气质已经打动小樱至她无法找出任何形容词的程度。佐助为什么要和她讲乌鸦的含义呢？在这种时候提起“指引迷津”的佐助，是不是话中有话？  
”宇智波老师，之前井野说过的万圣节派对，你……有没有兴趣？“  
一问出口，小樱就后悔了。她怎么相信了莫须有的暗示，任自己在佐助面前丢脸。  
”万圣夜吗……如果我没事的话会去的。“  
”诶？“小樱快步跟上佐助，小跑几步却让她有些气喘，“真的？有兴趣吗？”  
“如果有时间的话我会去的。”  
“那我把具体信息发给你吧。”  
佐助皱了一下眉头，但还是点头同意了。找地方消磨时间也好。也许这是乌鸦的指引。


	11. Chapter 11

不知道从什么时候开始，鸣人隔三差五地来佐助的公寓打发时间。有好几次佐助都想把鸣人打发回去，但平时总是跟鸣人做对的水月却次次都把鸣人留了下来，好像水月就是为了看佐助不爽才留鸣人下来。不过水月把鸣人留下来之后，鸣人倒是大半时间都在缠着佐助。每次鸣人开始缠佐助，佐助就要检查鸣人的作业写完没有。  
“佐助老师好无聊……”  
“佐助老师好无聊！”正在画画的水月也凑过来笑嘻嘻地说。  
“闭嘴！你就在客厅写作业，写完之前不许打扰我。然后八点之前你要回去，明天要是让我发现你迟到你这一周就不要来找我了。”  
“老师……”鸣人趴在一堆作业里无助地呻吟着。  
“哈哈，可怜的跟屁虫。”  
鸣人扭头朝水月呲了呲牙，水月得意地耸了耸肩膀。  
鸣人从桌前躺到沙发上，从沙发上滚到地上，再一路挪到水月的画板边。  
“干嘛？”  
“嘿嘿……”鸣人笑了笑，把手里的作业递过去，“这一题你会写吗？”  
“想作弊啊？我要叫佐助咯？”水月朝鸣人眨了眨眼，“佐——”  
“别别别！我自己想……”鸣人叹了一口气，重新坐回了桌前。  
一分钟、两分钟……大概五分钟的时候，鸣人又回到了水月的身边。  
“这幅画画得很不错嘛……”  
“写不下去了？”水月没有停下手中的画笔，他正往画布上涂抹着黛蓝色的颜料。  
鸣人的确想那些数学题想到脑袋要炸开了，他跑到水月边原本只是为了逃开那些可怕的数字，但是水月的这幅画似乎触动了他，他开始静静地观察起水月的绘画，突然他开口道：“这里你不能这样刮，你再用新的颜料抹上去试试。”  
“嗯？”  
水月一时兴起按照鸣人的说法改变了作画的方式，画面竟然真的生动了许多。油画并不只是二维的作品，笔触和颜料的厚度也是作品重要的构成部分。  
“这边……这样画的话……那边……嗯……”  
两个人围绕着一张油画布讨论了将近半个小时，佐助从房里出来的时候，鸣人的手上拿着的不是原子笔而是画笔，他居然一笔一笔画得兴致勃勃。反而水月在沙发上怡然自得地喝着一杯冰啤酒。  
“喂，水月。”佐助走过去，“那家伙怎么回事，我不是叫他写作业吗？”  
“他好像对完成我的作业更感兴趣哦。”水月盯着手机，手指飞快地在屏幕上点击着，时不时发出一阵又一阵短促的笑声。  
“又在恋爱？”  
“啊，是个辣妹哦，她在邀请我去学校的万圣节派对。”水月盯着屏幕说。  
“无聊。”  
“什么无聊，你不是也要去那个叫什么樱的老师的万圣节派对？嘿嘿，我们的宇智波佐助先生会不会在这个万圣之夜成功告别处男呢？我真是期待！”  
“如果想死的话可以直接和我说。”  
“哇，佐助，这是你最经典的恶魔笑容耶！”  
“啊。”佐助点了点头，活动了一下手腕。  
鸣人从洗手间出来，手里拿着几只洗干净的画笔，他看到水月和佐助似乎刚刚结束了什么话题，走上前兴致勃勃地想要加入话题：“你们刚刚在说什么啊？呜哇……佐助老师，你的表情好恐怖……水月，你又干什么惹他生气了……”  
“不知道，大概处男都特别容易炸毛吧。”  
“诶？”鸣人盯着佐助那张清秀白皙的脸眨了眨眼。  
“水月。”佐助笑了笑。  
“哈哈……”  
佐助伸手去抓水月的手臂，水月早有准备地一个后翻滚到沙发后面，接着一阵疾跑到了玄关直接抓起自己的鞋子冲出房门。  
“佐助，今晚我在外过夜咯！拜拜～”  
大门砰一声关了上去。等回过神来，水月已经跑出去很远，现在估计都已经在电梯里了。  
“切。”佐助别过头，“大概早就和哪个女朋友约好今晚出去玩了。”  
“老师。”  
“干嘛。”佐助看向鸣人。  
“你还是处男吗？不、我、我不觉得处男有什么不好，我只是很好奇。”  
“不关你的事。”佐助堵住鸣人的嘴，又问他，“我要下去吃关东煮，你吃吗？吃完就赶快给我坐电车回去。”  
和佐助坐同一辆电梯下去的时候，鸣人还是满脑子处男的话题。太猥琐了吧，他也这么吐槽自己，好奇这个做什么？更何况被自己质疑上床经历的人就在自己五十厘米不到的旁边，鸣人真想直接把佐助的感情经历通通问个明白，但想也知道佐助肯定一个字都不会提。  
佐助冷着脸，看上去非常不悦。两个人面对面坐在便利店里吃关东煮的时候，鸣人都得小心翼翼的才能看看佐助。  
“你在看什么？”  
“没什么……”鸣人囫囵吞下自己嘴里的萝卜，“今天晚上的作业好难。”  
“难？我上课都讲过了，你是不是又没认真听。”  
鸣人企图把整张脸都藏在小小的纸杯后面。  
”啧，真是笨蛋。“佐助不爽地撑住脸，盯着鸣人，”今晚你不要回去了，反正水月也不在，你就睡在我公寓里吧。“  
”哈？“  
佐助咬住一块章鱼香肠嚼了两口咽下，指着鸣人：”今天晚上你不把那些题搞懂就不要想睡觉，我会一直教到你弄懂为止。“  
现在鸣人真搞不懂自己的心情是喜是悲，他捂住脑袋发出一声哀鸣。听到这阵哀鸣的佐助却心情好转，愉快地扬起了嘴角。佐助想，也许自己真是个恶魔也说不定。他伸手捏住鸣人的脸颊，坏笑着扯了扯。  
”听到没有？“  
”唔、唔……知道啦！脸好痛……！“鸣人哀嚎着捂住被佐助摧残过的脸。  
佐助露出了得意的笑容，那张一直都有些阴郁的脸神采飞扬，在便利店过于明亮的光线下，鸣人把佐助这个表情看得清清楚楚，牢牢地记在了心底。鸣人甚至开始觉得连脸上的疼痛都因为这个笑容而一瞬间变得甜蜜起来，如果能看到笑着的佐助的话，被捏多少次脸都无所谓，就算脸被捏烂了都无所谓。  
结果那天晚上鸣人被数学题折腾到了深夜，身后是夜越深脾气越暴躁的佐助，眼前是群魔乱舞的数字。鸣人原本就没办法专心写作业，现在佐助还在他身边，他的大脑完全卡住了，一个步骤都写不出来。佐助一开始还很耐心地教导他，如何从第一步到第二步，但在佐助还算耐心的时间里，鸣人所有的注意力都放在观察佐助纤长匀称的手指上了，结果题还是一道都没解出来。之后佐助的教学就开始变得暴力，充斥各种各样“笨蛋啊你？”、“蠢货！”、“你的脑浆是不是都是颜料啊？”之流的侮辱。鸣人欲哭无泪地在佐助的暴政下举步维艰地用铅笔写着每一步的解题步骤，时不时还会被佐助黑色领口下若隐若现的锁骨吸引走注意力。  
“写完了！”  
只不过是一张四道题的作业而已，真正写完的时候已经是十二点了。佐助早就趴在一边睡着，房间里只有鸣人自己一个人高兴的呼声。台灯的灯光照亮了佐助的睡颜，大脑早就被数学题折磨到迷糊的鸣人趴在桌上凝视着佐助的面孔。佐助现在在做梦吗？鸣人这么想道，心思飘得越来越远。看着佐助他想到了清晨的山间小路，和隐于草木中的涂着朱漆的神社鸟居。  
突然间，鸣人如梦初醒，连忙拿出了一直放在包里的素描本，翻开新的一页开始把佐助的面容描摹下来。  
大脑明明已经无法转动了，手却仿佛生出了自己的意识一般飞快地动作着，绘画已经成了鸣人身体的记忆，他的身体在感受着佐助，并把所感受的佐助表达在了画纸上。  
比起第一页画的在天台上睡着的佐助，现在佐助的面庞更柔和、更生动。鸣人用了更多实线。  
画着画着，鸣人忍不住伸手碰了一下佐助的脸。和画面不同，佐助的脸是干净而柔软的。  
佐助皱了皱眉毛，睁开眼醒了过来，黑色的眼睛是湿润的，灯光照耀其上仿佛放了一枚星星进去。  
在佐助睁开眼之前，鸣人就把那本素描本藏到了抽屉里。  
“怎么回事，我睡着了？”佐助打了个哈欠，“现在几点了？”  
“呃，我看看。”  
“凌晨两点？就这么几道题你做到了凌晨两点？”  
“别乱说，我十二点就写完了！只不过看你睡得很舒服没叫醒你而已。”  
“十二点？……算了，毕竟你是漩涡鸣人。”佐助揉了揉有些发红的眼睛。  
“喂，不要小看我好不好，而且我好不容易把作业写完诶，你不应该表扬一下我吗？”鸣人不爽道。  
“哼，这么简单的作业就想我表扬你，你还是小孩吗？好歹考到良吧？”  
“良？！”  
佐助打了个哈欠，起身准备回房。  
“早点睡吧，明天还要上课。明天我叫你，你不要想赖床。”临走前佐助警告道。  
他明天还要叫我起床吗？鸣人的手指扣起桌面一块胶布的边缘，仰起头对佐助道：“……嗯，佐助晚安。”  
佐助走到门口才转过身对鸣人说道：“晚安。”


	12. Chapter 12

万圣节派对的不成文规定就是变装。水月是这方面的天才，毕竟他在大学里也算半个派对动物。水月在网上买了一套吸血鬼的套装，包括披风尖牙和一对尖耳朵。  
“你今天晚上就要去派对了吧？什么时候要我帮你化妆都可以哦。”  
“你什么时候还会化妆了？”佐助盯着一块生牛肉看了半天。  
“我会的事情多得超出你的想象。怎么样？让我给你化妆吧。”  
“免了，我今晚不会变装出席的。我没有兴趣。”  
“喂，佐助。”水月沮丧地追上佐助。  
佐助根本连理都没有理水月，他径直走到水槽边，将锅装满水后放到电磁炉上烧开，他把牛肉放进去焯水，还加了生姜。烧开的水咕咚咕咚地冒着气泡，热腾腾的水汽飘了出来在厨房散开。佐助一丝不苟地将表面的血沫捞起倒掉。  
“怎么有你这种觉得煮牛肉比找女朋友还要重要的人啊？喂，你不会是gay吧。”  
佐助停下动作瞪了一眼水月，冷冷地说：“我不喜欢找女人消遣自己的时间就是gay？我为什么要把时间浪费在一个女人身上，就因为我是个男人吗？我是人类，不是动物，我懂得控制调剂自己的生活，而不是莽莽撞撞听从本性为所欲为。”  
“哼，充满恶臭的T大学霸发言——我是充满理性的机器，你们这些该死的需要H的人类赶快去死吧？”水月说，“算了，我就不拐弯抹角的了。你让我拍张照片。”  
“干嘛？”佐助警惕地看向水月。  
“你怕什么！我又不会把你的信息post到同性交友网站——虽然这主意很棒！不过，嘛，我这周末有一场联谊。如果你答应让我借一下你的照片……”  
“你又想去骗无知少女。”佐助用道德审判的眼神瞄了水月一眼。  
“你怎么能说是骗呢？不过，嘿嘿，这次好像有jk哦……”  
“哈？jk？”  
佐助把烫去了皮的番茄切块放入锅里，番茄渐渐融进汁液，渗入了牛肉里。空气中飘起浓郁的香气。连之前嘲笑佐助煮饭的水月都忍不住在说话之余多看了几眼。  
“那个，给我吃的？”  
“滚，你自己出去吃外卖。”佐助说，“jk要参加你们大学生的联谊？”  
“哈哈，这个嘛。每个世界都有每个世界的法则，你这种假正经的混蛋就不要了解那么多了，人家的经验可比你这个老处男丰富多了。”  
佐助翻了一个白眼，水月说得好像他对那个堕落的世界多想了解似的。还有——老处男？他才二十一岁好不好。水月这种狭隘的派对动物只会用贞操划分人的级别。  
“喏，佐助，拍一张～”  
发出了咔嚓一声，佐助惊讶地抬头看向水月。  
“喂！水月，你不会真拍了吧？”  
水月掏出手机在佐助的眼前晃了晃，得意地说：“我不仅拍了，而且还发出去了！别想撤回，这信息早就是已读了。”  
照片里的佐助正低着头认真地料理着锅里的番茄炖牛肉，暖光打在佐助的侧脸，勾勒出笔挺的鼻梁、秀气的嘴唇。照片里只有佐助的侧面，因此正视时显得凌厉的那双眼，也因为暖光的渲染与半合着的缘故，变得异常温和。  
水月的手机在沉寂了几秒钟之后，开始爆炸似的震动起来。  
“靠，全都是可爱女孩子要来参加联谊的申请！佐助，你不去看看吗？你看这个，胸超大！”  
“拿别人的照片骗人是要遭报应的。”  
“什么报应？有什么报应会比单身还惨呢？”  
“我一天能产生一百次把你赶出去的念头。”  
“但是你还是需要我的房租，不是吗？”水月一边笑着哼着歌一边走出厨房。  
万圣节的下午，水月花了好几个小时准备自己的吸血鬼妆容，引用佐助的话就是“他成功把自己的脸刷得像墙一样白，把黑眼圈画得像熊猫一样重”。六点的时候，水月搭车离开，离开之前要佐助祝他猎艳顺利。在水月披着纯黑的斗篷，身上挂着各种各样累赘的装饰，盛装出门的时候，佐助正穿着米色宽松的家居服，躺在沙发上吃着水果干。  
把时间稍微往回调几个小时，鸣人也在折腾自己的万圣节打扮。前几天他去骚扰、不是，拜访佐助的时候，无意中看到了放在玄关的包裹。鸣人发誓他不是故意的，他只是随便打开虚掩的盒子看了一下里面的东西。不过老实说，这都是把打开的包裹放在玄关的那个家伙的错，在这种情况下，不管是谁都想上去看一眼吧？鸣人只是受好奇心驱使的其中一员而已。  
箱子里是一套吸血鬼的装扮。尽管鸣人觉得很奇怪，却默默记在了心里。  
就在发现吸血鬼套装的两天后，鸣人正巧听见水月在客厅调侃佐助。  
“喂，那个联谊你真的不去？里面有很多漂亮的女孩哦。”  
“不去，你再说我就告诉她们你乱发我的照片。”  
“哈？喂，你不要坏我的好事啊，我可是希望在这次的派对上一举脱单。不过就算你这么义正严辞地谴责我，自己还不是受小樱的邀请去万圣节派对？”  
佐助不想对水月解释些什么，那个关于乌鸦的梦，没必要和水月说。  
鸣人在房门后想：小樱？哈？保健科的春野樱老师吧。难道佐助对她有兴趣吗？不过就算有兴趣也很正常，毕竟春野樱老师对鸣人都很友善，是个很好的人。  
难道他要直接去问佐助“你喜欢春野老师”吗？佐助会告诉他真心话才怪。  
所以，这个派对他绝对要跟去！但怎么跟？首先他绝对不能告诉佐助他也要去，其次，他也不能让春野老师带他去，他要去，并且要以一种与他们两个平等的身份去。  
事实证明，酒吧并不在意他们的临时工到底有没有满二十岁，即便是稍微高级一些安静一点的酒吧。不过鸣人是通过朋友介绍来的，店主在急缺人手的万圣夜同时放松了警惕，相信了鸣人的口头保证。  
万圣之夜，全部员工都要化妆成狼人。虽说是变装，但经理人肯定不可能花太多钱在这上面，分到鸣人手里的也不过是一对毛茸茸的耳朵而已。看来就是因为经费的缘故，酒吧才让他们装成狼人，而不是僵尸，明显僵尸更适合酒吧服务员的气质。  
为了不让佐助一下子就认出来，鸣人戴上了黑色的假发和黑色的美瞳，并且往脸上抹了厚厚一层粉底液，遮掉两颊上的胎记。  
从晚上七点开始，酒吧就开始人头攒动。客人们打扮成各式各样的鬼怪，不过大体上，男性都打扮成狼人、僵尸或者吸血鬼，女性则穿着一条比一条华丽的裙子，以女巫或者某种神话中的精灵示人。在木乃伊的绷带和女巫的裙撑中，鸣人不得不吃力地踮着脚走，不时还会被不知道从哪里伸来的手摸一下脑袋。空气中飘着水烟与香水混杂的气味，在五光十色的灯光下，人们的脸都变得模糊。  
好久没去酒吧了，鸣人觉得这一切变得很陌生。他跟着狐朋狗友鬼混的时间都被佐助占去了，占去写他的家庭作业。鸣人竟然还有一点怀念在书桌前吃力地解题的夜晚，那时候一切是多么安静啊，身旁还有佐助看书时翻动书页的轻响。  
如果不是因为佐助今晚要来这间酒吧，他才不会去嘞。不过，佐助难道真的对春野樱老师感兴趣吗？鸣人真的不想把春野樱老师当作自己的敌人。佐助不是默认过自己是个gay吗？鸣人心绪复杂，一直在想这些事情，有几次差点就把鸡尾酒送错了人。  
大概到八点左右，来了一波新的客人。在那拨人流中，赫然有一个毫无任何打扮的男人。  
鸣人在佐助踏入店门的那个瞬间，就仿佛收到感召似的慌张地东张西望。其实时间越晚，鸣人就对来客越敏感，好像下一个就是佐助似的，慌慌张张。等佐助真的被人群簇拥着进来了，坐到了某个位置上，鸣人反而逃得远远的。  
不过他现在可是乔装打扮过了，就算是佐助，应该也不可能一眼就把他认出来。  
鸣人还是没有冒险，他推了一个临时打上招呼的眼线过去，自己则趴在一旁偷看他们。  
一行人大概有八个或者九个，男女各半，男人坐一排，女人坐一排，他们面对面坐着。这种做法让鸣人不由想到，这大概就是联谊吧。除了佐助之外还有三个男性，不过那些男的鸣人只匆匆扫上一眼就没有兴致再看。除了佐助之外，其他人都或多或少化上了万圣节的妆容，再不济也穿上了稍微正式些的衣服，只有佐助，他穿着一件灰蓝拼色的毛衣和普通的牛仔裤，在酒吧里简直是鹤立鸡群。不过即便有着如此不合群的打扮，佐助仍然怡然自得，不时趁大家都没注意的时候拔掉几片桌上白玫瑰的花瓣。  
佐助也是和他们刚刚会面，他恰好是最晚到的几个人之一，因此刚一汇合聊不上几句就进了酒吧。在场的除了春野樱之外，他连其他人叫些什么都不清楚，况且他本身对春野樱也不太熟悉。坐在他身旁的某个人戴了一只天狗面具，黑漆漆的瞳孔在面具的两个孔下就像深渊似的，是在场最让佐助感到不适的打扮，剩下的一个吸血鬼、一个缠着绷带的木乃伊，倒没有特别需要介绍的地方。  
最先是自我介绍，佐助也不能例外，尽管别人列出了一堆兴趣爱好，但佐助只说：“我叫宇智波佐助，其他也没什么特别的了。”  
佐助的介绍非常扫兴，不过大家一开始就把大部分的注意力都放在佐助身上了，因此不管佐助说些什么都无法败坏他们的兴致，反而会让她们觉得佐助是个特立独行的男人。他一副对事情不感兴趣却带着礼貌的微笑的样子，让人不禁怀疑他到底来这里干嘛，但是没有任何女生舍得赶他走。尽管春野樱旁观着佐助一脸不感兴趣的表情，感情遭受着折磨，但她的内心仍然有些隐隐的雀跃，毕竟佐助是因为她的邀请才来的。  
躲在一棵景观树后面的鸣人试图用丝制的蜘蛛网把自己给遮起来。佐助恰好坐在一束明亮的灯下，相比别人华丽的妆容，素颜前来的佐助仿佛才是拥有着全场最漂亮的妆容的客人，他那么干净，脸上的微笑就是一副用来掩饰自己真容的面具。  
直到一旁的春野樱找佐助搭话，鸣人才突然反应过来，她今天的打扮十分俏丽。  
至于他们谈了什么，鸣人一句话都听不清，但他们不知道说到了什么，佐助突然笑了笑。有些长相俊秀的男生一笑起来，全脸的肌肉都会扭曲在一起，那张清秀的脸顿时沟壑纵生，而佐助的笑是轻轻的，眼睛在笑的时候微微眯起，两块脸颊如同面团似的鼓了鼓又收缩还原，这让佐助的笑意外地有些孩子气，削弱了许多他绷着脸时那副严肃的神情。所有见过他笑的女生，都会不由自主地心生怜爱吧，连鸣人也……不过，他可不是女生。  
鸣人有些嫉妒地看了看坐在佐助对面，对佐助的笑容一览无遗的春野樱。  
看到佐助这样的笑容，春野樱也吓了一跳。佐助不是个好男人，他会使爱慕者感到自惭形秽，因为他不仅没有认识到自己的优秀，而且还在不经意间通过各种高雅的行为暗示出彼此间的种种差距。只是这种缺点，在爱慕者的眼里都成了爱他的理由。  
不过，始终在一旁观察的鸣人却对此非常明白。即便如此，他还是觉得佐助的这点不自知非常可爱。他画了那么久佐助，自然比这些只有一面之缘的人更了解他，在他心里，佐助就是沉浸在自己世界中的遭到诅咒的那耳喀索斯，只不过老师在湖里凝视的东西并不是自己的美貌，而是别的一些什么。那什么东西把他囚禁住了！  
“说起来，H君也是T大生，你们两个认识吗？”一头披肩金发的井野突然问起。  
H君就是在场那位打扮成吸血鬼的人，佐助看了他一眼，想不起什么，便说自己不认识他。但H君却发出了一声不合时宜的冷笑，舔了舔那颗一直戳着他下嘴唇的尖牙道具，嗤笑着对佐助说：“毕竟你是宇智波佐助，对我没什么印象是肯定的吧。”  
佐助皱了皱眉头，但仍然十分平静地注视着他。女生们感到了在场微妙的气氛，每一个都欲言又止地想要赶快打断他们。  
“真把我忘了？”吸血鬼别过头，看向对面的某个女生，“喂，我可不知道今晚这家伙会在这里啊。”  
那个被吼的女生赶快道歉：“对不起，我不知道你和佐助君有什么恩怨……”  
佐助顶撞了回去：“对女生这么失礼可不是一个男人该做的事情。”  
佐助对这家伙的确一点印象也没有。  
在大学一年级的时候，佐助曾经加入过T大的学生会，在大学二年级的时候，佐助就成为了下一届学生会长的候选人，并且一发不可收拾地成为了最热门，不过在第二个学期的时候，佐助退出了竞争，把其他候选人所渴望的荣耀轻轻一挥手从自己的肩膀上掸掉了，这个举动为不可避免为佐助树敌万千，其中就有他一点印象也没有的吸血鬼君。  
就在佐助和那位吸血鬼吵到将要大打出手的时候，夹在他们中间的天狗突然摘下了面具。他的皮肤在灯光下白得吓人，没有一点血色，但坐得很近的佐助没见到对方脸上有任何化妆的痕迹。如果这种苍白不是人造的，那实在是异常得可怕。  
那位天狗笑眯眯地对两个人说：“别吵了好吗？很烦诶。”  
“啊？”吸血鬼立刻瞪大眼盯着天狗。天狗除了微笑之外没有任何其他表情，不过比起佐助有些冷淡的笑容，天狗的笑则热情得吓人。佐助感到非常不舒服，什么也没说。他本身也不想和在场的另一个T大的蠢货争执，因此扭过了头当什么也没发生，也就默认了天狗的话。  
不过吸血鬼当然不服气，他揪住天狗的领子，朝他吼道：”喂，你这家伙！“  
”别靠我这么近，我都能看到你的鼻毛了。“天狗伸手挡在他和吸血鬼之前，眯着眼睛别过头，有些苦恼地说道，”真是的。“  
吸血鬼这下恼羞成怒，本身就脾气暴躁的他，差点就一拳打在了天狗的脸上。  
”喂，这位客人！“一只手不知道从哪里伸出来，抓住了吸血鬼的手腕用力拉开，吸血鬼被一下子扯到一旁，手的主人压低声音不悦地说，”本店禁止打架！“  
戴着猫耳朵的店员不由分说地拽着那家伙，把他从座位里拖了出来摔在地上，坐在对面提心吊胆的女生急忙跑出来道歉。吸血鬼瞪着发红的双眼，但那名店员却举了举拳头，毫不示弱地回瞪过去。  
等吸血鬼站起来之后，他才发现挡下他拳头的店员比他矮一点，于是气势愈发蛮横起来。四周的人似乎因为这场一触即发的争斗兴致高昂，纷纷投来好事的目光。  
一旁的女生连忙奋力拉住吸血鬼，对店员不断道歉：“对不起，对不起……”  
吸血鬼却不领情，一甩手把女孩推开，穿着南瓜色裙子的女孩往后退了几步，勉勉强强才站住。女孩的神色非常惊慌，鼻子皱在一起，面对这场闹剧，一副几乎要哭了的样子。  
就在吸血鬼大吼一声要冲过去在店员身上重击一拳的时刻，早就做好迎战姿势的店员被不知道什么时候站在身后的人往旁边一拉，脑袋差点就磕到门柱。吸血鬼冲得太猛，动作也格外好预测，电光石火之间，他的双腿被某种力量攻击，整个人的重心一歪，在还没有反应过来发生了什么的时候，身体重重地摔倒在地上，发出咚的一声闷响。  
看到这一幕的所有人都屏住了呼吸，原本人声鼎沸的酒吧在那一刻除了仍然机械地播放着的电子音乐，没有一个人吭声。只有当事人以一副完事的模样拍了拍手，转过头拽着戴着猫耳朵的店员不由分说地一路走出了酒吧。  
吸血鬼大发雷霆，在众目睽睽之下砸了酒吧的一樽水晶雕塑。就在他想要迁怒想要阻止他的那个可怜的女生的时候，小樱和井野连忙护住了女生，天狗也走出来晃了晃手机，笑眯眯地说：“我把刚刚的一切都录下来了哦，你想要这件事在T大人尽皆知吗？”  
井野连忙出来打圆场：“佐井，别这样。大家都消消气。”  
佐井收起手机，离开酒吧的时候脸上仍然还是那副使人不适的假笑。  
在另一边，从闹剧脱身的佐助拽着黑发的店员疾走着，走得太快了，店员脑袋上的猫耳朵都快掉下来了。他不得不用力地拖住佐助的手，刻意压低声音说：“喂，这位先生，我还有工作要做……”  
佐助转过头，之前脸上礼貌的神态一扫而空，他气不打一处来，对着鸣人就是劈头盖脸地骂：“你当我和你一样是白痴吗？ 你自己看看你脸上的妆都融得差不多了，而且你这假发到底哪里来的啊？下次花钱买个好一点的不行吗？想要伪装就用心一点啊！”  
“……”  
这还是第一次看到佐助这么生气，之前就算鸣人一个小时解不出一题的时候佐助也没这么气过。佐助一把扯掉鸣人的假发丢进垃圾桶，伸手用力地揉起鸣人的脸，把脸上的妆揉得一团糟，一团一团地混在一起。  
鸣人挣扎着说：“对、唔……不、起……咕唔……”  
“你不是答应过我不要再踏进那种酒吧了吗？”佐助质问道。  
“……”  
“你是不是还背着我在这段时间跟别的什么人鬼混过？而我还觉得你最近表现得不错！”  
“我没有……”鸣人很委屈。  
“够了！我不想听你说！”佐助转过身不理鸣人继续走。  
“老师，听我解释啊。我……”  
“闭嘴！”  
“老师……我真的没有……”  
不管鸣人说什么，佐助都不愿意听。鸣人不知道为什么佐助这么生气，难道就因为他出现在酒吧吗？他在酒吧都是因为佐助在酒吧啊，如果佐助不去参加这种奇奇怪怪的联谊，他也不可能在那种地方！到底不是佐助错在先吗？


	13. Chapter 13

佐助突然收到了教授发来的邮件，催促他进行进修的准备。虽然佐助如今仿佛休学，但他的教授们却不愿意放弃他。佐助这回离开大学的举动让教授们颇为担心，尽管他们或许已有心理准备，但他们也有奇妙的责任感，认为把佐助拉回学校的正途是自己不可推卸的任务。  
佐助大概在收到邮件的三天后才慢慢地回了信，暧昧地表示自己会认真考虑进修的事情。  
佐助合上电脑，心烦意乱。趁鸣人找上门之前，他连忙收拾好东西躲到公寓附近的图书馆。  
鸣人大概生了一晚上的气，第二天气消了再去找他的佐助老师，想和他一起吃午饭的时候，佐助老师却躲着他不知道跑到哪里去了。鸣人去过天台，佐助很显然不在上面。他找遍整个学校，翻过每一个角落，沮丧地意识到他让佐助老师从他的掌心溜走了。他烦死了，抱着饭盒回到天台后，意识到也许佐助早就发现鸣人会在午休时跑到天台偷偷看他。这算什么嘛，既然知道我的心意，就好好地说清楚啊！鸣人实在不喜欢的木鱼饭团，但还是味同嚼蜡艰难地把它当午饭吃完了，那本来是买来给佐助道歉的赔礼。  
除了数学课之外，鸣人根本就不要想见到佐助。就算数学课下课能在走廊上逮到佐助，但是下课时间实在太短暂，鸣人根本说不了几句就让佐助溜了。佐助显然在学校里发现了一个鸣人找不到的地方，他为了躲开鸣人，下课时间甚至都不待在办公室。反而是频繁出现在办公室门外的鸣人被各科老师议论纷纷。  
第二天，鸣人忍无可忍地去堵佐助的家门，却发现佐助早就料到这一步，鸣人找上门的时候家里只有一个水月。  
“佐助老师在哪里？”  
“不知道。”  
“你在帮他躲着我对不对？”鸣人有些生气，“快点告诉我啦！他不会就藏在公寓的某个角落吧？”  
“没有，他刚才出门了。”  
“你没有问他去哪里嘛？”  
水月从画册里抬头，投给鸣人一个‘你觉得这关我屁事’的表情，接着继续低头看书。  
“你应该要知道佐助去哪里嘛！”鸣人焦躁地在客厅里走来走去。如果等不到佐助，他等会就要去草丛里蹲他，这家伙不至于不回公寓吧？  
“停、停、停！你别走了好不好，弄得我头都晕了。”水月捧着脸不悦地说。  
鸣人瞪了水月一眼，没有说话，继续转圈圈。  
“如果佐助不想见你的话，你根本就不可能找到他。况且，你觉得你终于抓住他了，他能和你说些什么？放弃吧，佐助就是这种固执的人。”水月翻过一页纸，手指又缓缓地停在了铜版纸上，他再次抬头看向鸣人，“你们因为什么吵架？”  
鸣人阴沉地坐到水月身旁，接着长长地叹了一口气，软在沙发的扶手上，闷闷不乐地说：“我也不知道啊。”  
水月幸灾乐祸地哧哧笑了两下，不过在一旁的鸣人越缩越小，如果他是一只狗的话，脑袋上的耳朵估计都要垂到地心去了。水月收了收笑，拿出一副有些认真的表情，看着鸣人说道：“鸣人，我问你一件事情。”  
“嗯。”  
水月说：“你是不是喜欢佐助？”  
水月都能看到鸣人的毛炸了一圈，幻听见鸣人的喉咙发出呼噜呼噜的声音。鸣人晃了晃头，闷闷地应了一声：“嗯……”他故意把声音拖得很长，将音调压得很低，假装自己没有承认，这只不过是自己迷糊时发出的一声没有任何意思的咕哝。  
“真倒霉啊……喜欢佐助的人从我认识他的那天起就络绎不绝，我看你也会成为追求佐助道路上新一名牺牲者。”水月眨了眨眼，似乎在回忆过去那些女生们向佐助告白时的场景。  
“你说得真直白啊……就算你不直接和我这么说，我也是知道的。而且你居然一点都不惊讶我喜欢佐助，为什么？”  
“这么说的话，你是真的喜欢佐助咯？”水月笑了笑，打量起眼前的鸣人，又说，“哎，你居然问我为什么能看出来……你喜欢佐助还不明显吗？我嘛，也不是什么囿于世俗的顽固家伙，而且佐助那家伙也不能算是什么老师，只不过跑来木叶疗伤而已。”  
“疗伤？”  
“我们出去找个地方聊吧，佐助等会八成就要回来了。但你要答应我，这几天你不能打扰他，他心情不好会连累到我！”  
“切，我知道了。但是你要把所有的事情都告诉我！”鸣人抓起制服外套，跟着水月出了门。  
不知不觉已经初冬了，气温越来越低，夜间降至零度以下的情况也愈发常见。到十二月，店铺估计就要换上圣诞节的装扮了。等到了一月，估计又是一副新面貌。心中对某人有所牵挂之后，鸣人发现自己开始在意时间的流逝。  
水月围着一条灰色的围巾。  
“说起来……你为什么愿意告诉我这么多？”  
水月不自然地看向别处，他想，如果佐助最后能栽在这个小鬼的手里，他就有一辈子嘲笑佐助的把柄了。不过他不可能把这层理由告诉鸣人，他几乎是编了一段说辞：“啊，没什么，大概是因为我很同情追求佐助的人吧。而且佐助自己也老是一副难以亲近的样子，总让人觉得很可怜。”  
“嗯，是啊。”鸣人说，“太寂寞了……”  
不知道佐助现在到底在做什么呢？


	14. Chapter 14

想要有所得，必有所牺牲。鸣人深刻地体会到了这句话的含义——为了获得佐助的情报，鸣人整整请水月吃了一个星期的饭，而且每天他们都去不同的餐厅，鸣人省吃俭用的钱基本上都被水月掏空了。每次鸣人面对一长条的账单，水月就在他耳边哼哼：“你想要追佐助，这是必须的付出嘛！”  
无可奈何，鸣人只能乖乖掏出钱包付清全部账单。  
终于，水月吃腻了，他要鸣人在明天下午放学后去图书馆，他会在那里告诉鸣人他知道的一切。  
这一周，鸣人几乎对水月不抱任何希望了，如果不是佐助还是不肯理他，他怎么可能任这混蛋敲诈！  
鸣人穿着黑色的立领制服，围着红色的格子围巾，站在图书馆的入口被冷风吹了将近半个小时，水月才姗姗来迟。  
“喂！打你电话也不接，居然一口气迟到了半个小时，现在已经冬天了诶？我站在这里快要感冒了。”刚说完，鸣人竟然真的打了一个喷嚏。  
水月连忙打着哈哈推着鸣人走进了图书馆，寄存了书包之后，两个人走到了二楼一扇巨大的落地窗前找了张桌子坐下。  
水月指着不远处的咖啡店，对鸣人说：“啊，麻烦你过去帮我买一杯可可吧！”  
鸣人咬牙切齿地瞪了一眼水月，最后还是得乖乖去买。  
在鸣人离开的时候，水月微笑着注视他的背影。青春期的男孩长得就是快，不仅是身高，心灵也同样如此。虽然才认识这么短的时间，鸣人却发生了微妙的变化，就算水月不去关注也很容易就能发现。鸣人的眼睛变得更深邃，言谈也比以前稳重了一些，老是对他作品指手画脚的坏毛病好像也稍微改掉了一点。这些是连水月都能察觉出来的变化，不知道和他更亲密的佐助又会怎么看？兴许佐助根本就没发现这家伙变得这么快吧，当两个人距离得太近的时候，反而会对对方的改变视若无睹。  
是啊，这还是第一次，水月看佐助和某个人走得这么近，或许佐助自己也没发现吧。在学校的时候，佐助基本上回绝了百分之八十的邀请，水月是靠同社团的身份才和佐助建立了友情，否则他也和佐助搭不上半句话。  
水月有时会想，如果佐助不是当了鸣人的老师，估计也不会和鸣人走得太近。佐助身上那股执拗，这回也许放在了鸣人的身上，他似乎想把鸣人引回正道。  
等鸣人一脸不爽地端着可可回来递给水月后，水月瞟了瞟鸣人空空如也的桌面，喝了一口热可可，问道：“你不喝点什么吗？”  
“也得我有钱啊。”  
水月了然地笑了笑，又惹来鸣人的一记眼刀。  
“我想应该有挺多女生羡慕你的，毕竟不管她们都不曾达到你和佐助这么亲密的程度。”水月说。  
“……我和佐助老师这样就算是亲密了吗？”鸣人有些沮丧地抿了抿嘴。  
“怎么，你觉得很失望？你现在还是未成年耶，想跟佐助干嘛啊！”水月的大脑运转得太快，还没等他阻止，大脑就自动浮现出了不妙的画面，水月翻了个白眼急忙赶走那些想法。  
“我很喜欢佐助老师，我想了解更多关于他的事情。”鸣人像自言自语般地说道，他盯着玻璃边的银色的栏杆，看上去失落极了，“不知道为什么，每次在佐助老师身旁，我都会忘了我自己的事情，全心全意地想去了解他的心情。”  
“你跟我在这边表白也没用，不如省着点口水，直接跑过去和他说。”水月捧起可可喝了一口，鸣人的心情虽然有点惹他发笑，但的确是真挚的。  
“那样的话佐助只会跑得更远……”  
“是啊。”水月点点头。  
“那你还教唆我去？”鸣人不悦地看了看水月。  
“你觉得佐助会接受你这个小毛孩的告白吗？”水月直白地问道。  
“我……”  
面对水月的质问——不，不如说是反问吧——鸣人无言以对。佐助接受他？佐助估计根本就没想到自己的学生会对他抱有这样的心情吧，那在明知道会失败的情况下，他又为什么想要跑过去向佐助表白自己的心意呢？真可恶，如果能压下心里难耐的苦楚的话就好了，那样鸣人就可以把这种心情藏好。老实说，为什么一个人要做些没有意义甚至会起到反效果的举动呢，只为了让自己的心情好受一些吗？懦弱极了……  
“好吧，别露出那副可怜兮兮的样子了！今晚我的稿酬估计要到账了。为了答谢你请我吃了一周的饭，我就告诉你一些佐助过去的秘密吧。“  
就在水月终于准备吐露关于佐助的信息的时候，鸣人又突然犹豫了起来。他抠起桌上没撕干净的一块贴纸。  
“喂，你到底要不要听？”  
“我……我不知道。”鸣人说，“如果是佐助不希望我知道的东西，可能我知道了也没什么帮助，甚至还不如不知道。”  
“哈？那你到底是因为什么而缠着我一整周，事先说好，我可不会退你饭钱哦？”  
“好啦，我知道了！我没说我不想知道。但是我突然觉得背着佐助老师问他的过去，不是一件很好的事情。”  
水月拍了拍桌子，砰砰两响，吓了鸣人一跳。  
“你搞什么？你的对手可是宇智波佐助，那个傲娇到宁死不屈的家伙！如果不是你命好，出现一个愿意出卖佐助的我，你在这场对决中根本就不可能有什么胜算好不好。”  
“我……我没有说我要和佐助老师在一起啊。”  
水月不屑地啧了一声，瞪了鸣人一眼。他心想的是，都走到这一步，要是让这小鬼放弃的话，他就再也看不见佐助吃瘪的表情了，所以就算赶鸭子上架，水月也要逼鸣人去表这个白！而且，鸣人也不是一点胜算也没有，鸣人不被佐助狠狠抛弃并且造成心理阴影的几率还有百分之一左右的可能性，为了这百分之一，水月觉得自己很有必要拼一拼。  
“鸣人，你是不是害怕了？害怕被佐助老师讨厌？现在如果不踏出这一步，你是永远也不会得到结果的。先不说结果，你以后肯定会后悔的哦？”  
“我……”  
“你不喜欢佐助吗？不想和佐助在一起吗？你不会像别人一样把喜欢当作玩笑吧。”  
“我是认真的！”鸣人说，“我没有在开玩笑！”  
鸣人抬起头看向水月，他的眼睛就像蓝宝石一样透亮，在冬日的阳光下闪烁着细碎的光芒，如同一面镜子碎在了里面，是非常纯净的目光。  
“他是……我喜欢的人。”鸣人又低下头，喃喃地说。  
一个人只有在真正动情的事物面前，才会时而狂暴，时而犹豫，他们被两股力量拉扯着，一端是激进的追求欲和占有欲，另一端则是对受伤的恐惧。鸣人也在这只跷跷板上起伏着、徘徊着。  
“那我告诉你，佐助现在的性格和他的哥哥宇智波鼬有很密切的联系。说起来你可能不信，在我和他还是高中同学的时候，他曾经是班上非常活跃的一份子，但到鼬离世后，佐助的性格就发生了极大的转变。据说他在大学里再也没有参与过任何的活动，所有的时间几乎都一个人待着。”  
而佐助最近渐渐走出了阴霾，这很可能都是因为眼前这个有着蓝眼睛的小狐狸。水月再怎么损，作为佐助的朋友，他还是很感谢鸣人，也许只有像鸣人这样莽撞的白痴才能误打误撞地卸下佐助的心防吧。  
“我不知道你能不能理解，鼬对于佐助来说是非常重要的一个人，他有多重要，这是很难用语言表述清楚的。据我所知，他们的父母一直都很忙碌，从小就是鼬带着佐助长大，因此‘长兄如父’这个成语，很适合他们之间的关系。而当时宇智波鼬在两年前被一起车祸夺去性命，这件事发生得太突然太迅速了。可能对于佐助来说，世界就在眨眼之间毫无征兆地变了一个模样。或许他到现在都还不能理解这件事。”  
“我知道……”鸣人扯了扯嘴角，似乎想给自己打气一般，他深呼吸后说，“我知道，因为我的老师是得癌症过世的。从他知道自己患病之后，只过了三个月就离世了。”  
水月观察着鸣人脸上的表情，鸣人空落落的，仿佛有什么东西被拿走了，他们之间的空气也变得稀薄了一些。水月突然觉得图书馆人们脚步的走动声都有些吵闹。他不知道能安慰鸣人一些什么，不过鸣人自己很快便打起了精神。  
“所以能理解佐助的人，大概只有我了吧！”他咧开嘴，很用力地笑了笑，还有些孩子气的脸庞被扯出一条横纹，随着笑容的淡去，那条纹路也消失了。


	15. Chapter 15

在佐助的记忆中，一直存在着一个黑色的匣子，在如洪流般的时间中，谁也不能接近它。佐助为了守护这个匣子，时常感到生命是一种负担。他抱着日渐庞大的黑匣子，步伐也变得越来越沉重。  
在黑匣子里的东西有童年的噩梦、穿错衣服的尴尬、还有被父母教训时的羞耻。但其中最沉重的，就是对兄长宇智波鼬的感情。  
大概在初中的时候，佐助就已经发现了兄长的一些异样。他与亲人宇智波止水走得很近，有时比与他这个亲弟弟还要亲密。等在某一个冬季暖气充盈的房间里无意中看到鼬将头靠在止水肩上的那一幕时，佐助就明白了。他不是小孩，也不觉得自己的哥哥软弱或多愁善感。鼬和止水是坠入恋情了，尽管他们的身份决不允许这种事的发生。  
佐助没有发声，他什么也没说。这是第一次，鼬被放进了他的黑匣子。佯装一无所知，他依然可以当个幸福的被两个哥哥关照的弟弟。  
佐助不可能喜欢他们在一起吧？到底是不可能喜欢的吧？不管怎么说，他们不仅是同性，还有血缘关系，喜欢谁不行偏偏要喜欢彼此？  
自从知道两人的关系后，佐助与他们之间自然就产生了嫌隙，不过那时候佐助恰好在青春期，两个哥哥都以为佐助远离他们是为了交些新朋友。佐助没有交朋友，他一直都在看书，大部分的社交都用来敷衍两个哥哥。他不知道在隐瞒什么，他们的爱倒成了他的秘密和负担。  
这种沉重的日子给佐助一种不知会持续到什么时候的样子。他面对鼬和止水时，话越来越少。直到初三时的一个夜晚，鼬找到了他。鼬穿着白色的针织毛衣，脸上挂着一如往日温和的笑容，手捧着一杯咖啡。  
“你最喜欢的。”  
鼬把咖啡递给了佐助。  
早春的天气，仍然有些寒冷。不过行道树都已经开始抽芽了。  
那天，鼬对佐助说：“不管发生什么，都可以和我说，我会支持你的，做祝，我相信你的能力，你是我最骄傲的弟弟。”  
一如往日的，鼬摸了摸佐助的头，让佐助感到了哥哥的陪伴。  
是的，不管什么时候，只要佐助遇到了难题，鼬总在他身边陪伴着他，最了解他的人就是鼬，最爱他的人，可能就是鼬。  
但是现在，佐助却没有抬头回应鼬的勇气。于是鼬，第一次发出了宛如叹息一般的声音离开了佐助的房间。  
那声几不可闻的叹息，是第二件关于鼬的钻进了佐助的黑匣子的东西。  
不久后传来了一件噩耗——止水因为保护他人而被劫匪打中三枪，当场死亡。  
止水的死登上了报纸，幸存者和他的亲属及一帮社会媒体登门拜访。他们感激、感恩、感谢、颂扬止水。鼬站在止水的遗像旁，脸上已经不见了那种温和的笑容。  
佐助不敢——是的，不敢靠近鼬，他在害怕过于沉重庞大的悲伤将鼬压垮。鼬是谁……是他不存失败过一次的哥哥。佐助太怕了，如果温柔强大的哥哥随着止水的生命一齐消失，佐助以后又要去依靠谁？  
所以那时，在鼬最需要佐助的时候，佐助转过身背对鼬，抛弃了最爱他也是他最爱的哥哥。佐助的借口是升高中的考试，那场考试他根本就没费吹灰之力，那些他拿来逃避鼬的时间，他都用来打篮球与和同学一起外出看电影了。  
在高中一年级，佐助和班上的同学以某个现在想来很荒唐的理由打了一架，打的很激烈，激烈到鼬立刻抛下手头的一切赶过来给佐助收场的程度。  
佐助现在还记得，那时候鼬是如何竭力去讨得对方家长和老师的原谅，还记得鼬不断为他的事鞠躬，一共十四次，光光那一小时。  
而佐助做了什么呢？佐助完全受伤了，他冷冷地颤抖地对鼬说：“多管闲事……”  
他为什么会说那种话，佐助也不知道，真的不知道。  
鼬以一种非常悲伤的眼神忘了佐助一眼，佐助在走廊上别过了头。  
鼬笑了笑，说：“不要闹脾气了，佐助，有什么事就说出来吧。”  
佐助沉默了很久，很快地瞥了一眼鼬，鼬的神情是那么温和，仿佛会永无止境地包容佐助。  
不过那时候佐助对鼬说的却是：  
喜欢止水的你不是我的哥哥！  
佐助咬住嘴唇，深深地呼吸了一口冰冷的空气，在鼬的注视下，说到：“没什么，最近心情不怎么好而已。我以后不会了，你快回学校吧。”   
“佐助……”  
“够了，你好烦…！”  
用力地掷出这句话之后，佐助顺着走廊离开，他走得飞快，快得不可思议。当时他头晕脑胀，什么都意识不到。  
从那以后，佐助半年里只和鼬见了一次面，那次家族聚会还很仓促，他们都没说上什么话。  
鼬说佐助长大了。  
佐助什么都没说。  
再之后，传来的是鼬因为保护学生而出车祸离世的噩耗。  
又是一次在学生和家属及一帮社会媒体的登门拜访，一样的感谢、一样的惋惜、一样的歌颂，只是这次站在遗像旁边的成了宇智波佐助他自己。  
最应该在你身旁的时候，我不在。  
哥哥。已经不能再原谅我了吧。  
……  
这张轻飘飘的遗照放入黑匣子后，它彻底压垮了佐助。


	16. Chapter 16

佐助一直在图书馆待到了晚上七点，他看起书来就没完没了。书本一直都是他逃避现实世界时的避难所，那些能凭借文字构建出一个全新世界的作者，想必拥有着什么不为人知的魔法。  
季节已经进入冬季，天黑得很早。  
佐助突然在温暖的图书馆内打了一个寒噤，他有些莫名其妙地看了看自己的周围 ，没发现一个猛然蹿过书架的人影。  
今天晚上卡卡西联系他一起去居酒屋吃饭，佐助出门后打车到了他们所说的那家店铺。撩开门帘矮身进去后，居酒屋里已经坐满了喝着啤酒说说闹闹的男女们。卡卡西坐在吧台旁边的位置上，他举起手招呼佐助过去。  
每一次来到居酒屋，佐助都觉得这种场所不用开暖气，光靠人气都可以使这个狭窄的空间变得暖烘烘的。  
佐助解开围巾，点了自己要吃的食物。  
既然是在居酒屋，免不了要和卡卡西一起喝点什么。卡卡西喝酒的动作很斯文，给人一种有条不紊的感觉，喝完小酒杯，再往里斟酒，酒瓶里的液体在飞快地下降着。当老师还喝得这么勤，放在以前佐助会觉得这个事情让他不太舒服，但自己也成为老师后，才知道虽然是老师，但毕竟首先还是普通的人类。  
“怎么样，在学校还待得顺利吗？”卡卡西问。  
“嗯，还好。”  
“你很受学生欢迎啊。”卡卡西笑了笑，“教得也不错。”  
“谢谢。”  
佐助低头喝了一点啤酒。卡卡西看着佐助像小动物似的喝酒方式，难免觉得有点好笑。  
“佐助，你之后应该不会打算继续做老师吧。”  
“……嗯，之前教授给我发了邮件，叫我立刻准备大学院的考试。估计再不久就要回去备考了。”  
“我想也是。校长那边我会去说明的，之前请假的老师下学期就可以回来接班了，等这学期结束你就回大学去吧。”  
过了几分钟后，佐助突然笑了笑，神情有些伤感地说：“我原本以为自己会带这个班一直到毕业的呢，结果还是逃回去上学了。”  
居酒屋暗暗的暖光打在佐助的脸上，勾勒出他侧面的轮廓。佐助半合着眼帘的样子，不知道为什么让卡卡西感到莫名的悲伤。  
“别想太多，佐助。你本来就应该在学校上课，是我找你来高中帮忙的。”  
“嗯，也许是这样吧。”  
他们又在沉默中各自喝了一阵子的酒，周围的人有些高兴地唱起了歌，甚至还想爬到桌子上跳舞，有些则疾世愤俗地大肆发表些修改社会的言论。  
“我有一个学生很在意，你了解他吗？”  
“是谁？”卡卡西问。  
佐助迟疑了一下，还是说了：“漩涡鸣人。”  
“是鸣人啊，我帮忙照顾过他一阵子，算是了解吧。“  
“他以前是那位自来也老师的徒弟？”  
“的确是这样。但与其说是徒弟，他们之间的关系也不止于单纯教授绘画的程度。硬要说的话，有点像古代学徒的感觉。自来也老师提供给鸣人安稳的居所，鸣人则会照顾自来也老师的日常起居。自来也老师去哪里都会把年幼的鸣人带在身边。不过嘛，自来也老师老是去一些少儿不宜的地方，就算去那种地方也不避着鸣人，反倒时常要鸣人把醉醺醺的他从灯红酒绿的地方带回去。自来也大人因为重病离世之后，鸣人就又落回了自己一个人，他继承了一些自来也的遗产，但也没有多少数目。他平时好像还接一点活赚钱，磕磕绊绊地到了现在。”  
卡卡西转动着小酒杯，酒杯里最后一层清酒打着圈圈。  
佐助想知道为什么卡卡西不出手帮助鸣人，但又想，这原本就不是卡卡西份内的事。既然不是别人该做的事情，佐助为什么又想要诘问他？而且，帮助鸣人也不是他分内的事情啊。  
是的，从义理上，佐助不需要向鸣人伸出援手。鸣人只不过是佐助的学生之一，如果佐助要因为这个理由帮助鸣人，那么他也应该关注其他的学生。老师有责任帮助学生到这种地步吗？佐助认为，老师的职责就是将教案上的知识明明白白地向学生讲解清楚，并且尽可能地传递正确的观念。，学生要选择什么样的道路，老师是无法干涉的。  
但是鸣人不同，佐助不想看到鸣人出入酒吧，不想看到那双蓝色的眼睛蒙尘。他想听到鸣人用活泼的声音叫他“佐助老师”。鸣人的画是美好的，所有的线条都被那只手赋予了特殊的性格。鸣人是那么富有生命力的一个人，这是最令佐助羡慕的地方，他好像有能力改变这个世界。  
佐助和鸣人之间的关系，早就超出佐助心中定义的“老师与学生”，也许就像鸣人和自来也老师一样，鸣人和他也建立了传统的师生关系，一种互相参与对方生活的关系。  
原本佐助以为自己再也不可能和谁建立这么深厚的羁绊了，现在这个世界上又多了一个他存在的理由。  
鸣人就像放弃了似的不再纠缠佐助，佐助不知道自己的心里庆幸多一点还是失落多一点。鸣人是个冲动的少年，对人或事抱有三分钟热度也不奇怪，而佐助想，也许他对鸣人而言也不是那么特别吧，特别到鸣人会一直缠着他直到软磨硬泡得佐助原谅他为止。人的本性是很难改变的，佐助也不可能期望鸣人因为被他训了几句就完全脱离过去那种混乱的生活。不符合实际的期望只会导致失望，而过多的失望会扼杀新的期望。本来佐助以为自己已经不会再对生活产生任何期待了，看来他的心还没有死得那么彻底。现在，他希望鸣人不会在他心上踩上一脚，让他对生活的期待彻底死透。  
如果鸣人能知道佐助现在的想法的话，估计就要疯了。  
他可是花了任何人都想象不到的努力去抑制自己对佐助的想念。  
最喜欢的人整天就在近在咫尺的眼前晃来晃去，但自己却没办法触碰他的感觉，简直比泡面的三分钟还要难以忍受得多！  
今天佐助老师戴了一只浅蓝色的手表；今天佐助老师有一缕头发垂到眼前可爱得不得了；今天佐助老师打了个哈欠不会是昨天晚上没睡好吧？鸣人把一切的一切都画了下来。自从对佐助的过去有所了解之后，鸣人反而开始审视自己。对佐助的感情太折磨鸣人了，每天晚上他的灵魂都要被各种念头从里到外灼烧一遍，鸣人幻想水月口中练习着剑道的佐助，想象佐助盯着目标时狠戾的眼神。但更多的时候，鸣人会想起那些他们一起度过的夜晚，佐助敲他的头，温怒地骂他是个白痴，然后再用好听的声音一遍一遍给他讲解枯燥的数学题。那些数学题因此染上了佐助的气息，那种，有点像巧克力的味道，有点像梅子粉的味道。在写数学的时候，鸣人困极了，睡着的时候总会做一个与佐助有关的梦。  
鸣人开始努力地把所有的作业都写完，以目前的水平，他只能勉强把所有的空白都填上，顾及不了什么正确率。即便只是这样，他下课后的所有时间都花在了写作业上，他的基础太糟糕了，颇有一种不管怎么努力都于事无补的感觉。唯有之前佐助教过的数学，还算有些长进，在最近的一次小考中，分数竟然差点就过了及格线。  
佐助对鸣人的分数很是惊讶，甚至怀疑他有没有作弊，但鸣人却对拿到手的试卷异常不满，他本来想考到及格就去找佐助，现在又得强忍住这股欲望，把见佐助的时间延长一阵子了。不过鸣人也开始学会在暗中默默看着佐助，  
当鸣人实在忍不了的时候，他会偷偷地从佐助桌上装黑巧克力的盒子里拿出一颗放到嘴里含着，跑到寒冷的天台上，用体温一点点把它融化成巧克力酱。鸣人用戴着手套的手捂住嘴，手套的毛扎在脸上，苦味的巧克力和冬天的风，本来是用来压下自己对于佐助的喜欢，但是到头来，这两样东西反而沾染上了佐助的气息，鸣人闭上眼睛想到的都是佐助——在讲台上板书的佐助，围巾将脸遮去一半在公车站等车的佐助，还有呵出的未散的白气后面朦胧的佐助。  
好喜欢……如果说到底喜欢佐助哪里，那就是，全部都喜欢。  
不知不觉，十一月都快过完了。  
不知道是谁把佐助下个学期就要离开的消息散播了出去。在高中这个相对封闭的环境里，信息流通的速度异常得快。  
鸣人是在走廊上休息时，无意听到路过的男生的聊天才知道了这个消息。  
“宇智波老师好像下学期就要回T大了。”  
“啊，我怎么觉得是我意料之内的事情呢？比起在普通高中当老师，T大的修士肯定更好！”  
啊——  
鸣人整个人都靠在栏杆上，双手直直地伸出去，悬在空中。阳光照在他的前臂上，冬季早晨苍白的阳光，让两只手臂看起来就像两团奶油。  
上数学课的时候，鸣人无法集中精神。他既不敢看佐助，又想要一刻不离地盯着佐助。黑板上的式子连一条都没记下来。  
大概发现鸣人在神游，佐助趁没人注意的时候走到鸣人的身旁，敲了敲他的桌面，咚咚两声，提醒他集中注意力。鸣人的注意力是集中了，但还没过三秒就涣散了。每每鸣人想要集中注意力在那些扭动的数字上面，他就想起佐助要离开学校的消息，然后便无论如何也打不起精神了。  
放学后鸣人整理好书包到了图书馆，他找好位置开始闷头算题。  
今天的课都没听进去，怎么可能会做题？但鸣人却比平常任何时候都执拗，不停地在草稿上做着演算，一遍又一遍。一个小时后，他发现自己把题目上的数字抄错了，于是又换了一张稿纸，原子笔唰唰地挥舞起来，一直写，不停地写着，但什么都没算出来。图书馆的人换了一波又一波，窗外的白昼被黑夜吞没，在鸣人头顶的灯不知道什么时候亮了起来。鸣人一直在写着，一直在出错。那四道题，好像永远都没办法用数字填满。  
有人坐到了鸣人的对面，鸣人并没有理会，仍然着魔了似的计算着手中的题目。  
突然间，鸣人手里的卷子被猛地抽走。鸣人不得已只能心烦地抬头看向那个抽走自己卷子的人，那个人很快地扫了一眼鸣人的答案，叹了一口气。  
“全错了，笨蛋！”  
佐助弹了一下鸣人的额头，鸣人看着佐助，都忘了额前绽开的轻轻痛楚。  
“今天早上的课是不是没认真听？想什么想得那么认真……”佐助支起脸颊，不悦地看着鸣人。  
想你啊，鸣人咬了咬嘴唇，盯着佐助。  
佐助换了个位置，坐到鸣人的身边，鸣人的大脑快要没办法运转了，佐助的味道就像黑巧克力、冬季的寒风和艰深乏味的数学题。佐助说了些要用替换的方式之类的话，鸣人很努力地想要集中精神，但根本做不到。他连话都没办法好好说，只能支支吾吾，或者点点头。  
“喂，你怎么回事，到底想不想听？”  
佐助又在说话了，他在说什么？  
佐助看着神情恍惚的鸣人，伸手在他的眼前晃了晃，鸣人扭头避开了视线，佐助放弃似的叹了口气。  
“算了，今天也很晚了，就到这里结束吧。”佐助开始收拾随身物品，把东西都放回包里。  
“佐助！”鸣人突然紧张地叫住了他。  
“嗯？”佐助抬头看向鸣人。  
“啊……不……没什么。”鸣人摇了摇头。  
佐助沉默了一会儿，在这阵沉默中，两个人都收拾好了东西，鸣人跟在佐助的身后，他们慢慢地走出了图书馆。  
就在要分别的时候，佐助又说：”对了，鸣人，你的素描本落在我家了，你跟我回去拿，还是我明天带去学校给你。“  
鸣人如梦初醒地眨了眨眼，想起自己的确把那本画满了佐助的素描本遗落在他家了，瞬间满脸通红。  
“你没看里面的内容吧！”  
佐助笑了笑朝家的方向走，鸣人急忙追了上去。  
“你不会看了吧！”鸣人有些绝望地叫道，静悄悄的街道回荡着他的声音。  
“没有。”佐助说，“你画了什么这么紧张，是你喜欢的人吗？”  
鸣人的心漏跳了一拍，犹豫了很久很久，久到大脑被夜间的寒冷侵蚀得麻木。  
从图书馆到佐助的公寓，其间的距离比鸣人想得要短得多，他还不知道要说些什么的时候，他们就已经到了佐助公寓的楼下。本以为佐助会像以前一样带他去吃便利店的关东煮，但佐助却提出回公寓煮面的打算。  
“顺便拿走你的素描本。”佐助说。  
鸣人还能说什么？他只能点点头同意。  
走进电梯要经过一条长长的通道，那里又昏暗又狭窄。在鸣人身旁的佐助的存在变得格外清晰，清晰到如同什么滚烫之物在鸣人的心里烙下了一个使他神情恍惚的印记。不知道为什么，走廊尽头亮起的白灯，让鸣人想起了医院，他几乎都闻到空气中弥漫的消毒水的气味了。自来也患病的那阵子，鸣人每天都往医院跑。看着自己的恩师日渐消瘦，双眼渐渐失去往日的神采，越来越多的时间都在沉睡中度过，鸣人真不知道那段时间自己是怎么过来的。最后看到死亡证明书的那刻，鸣人反而松了一口气。  
现在也是，很快佐助就要回到大学，自己又得回到独自一人的情况了吧。  
“你在想什么？”  
“嗯？”鸣人有些恍惚地眨了眨眼，电梯升起那一刻的失重感增重了他的焦虑。  
“怎么了？心情不好？”佐助说，“发生什么了。”  
“佐助老师……”鸣人停顿了一下，“你……会害怕孤独吗？”  
“……”  
虽然不知道鸣人为什么突然问这种奇怪的问题，但佐助还是强忍住不适感，回答了他：“只要是人类，都会觉得孤独难以忍受，我也不例外。”  
“不是的，我不想听老师说这种话！我想知道老师会寂寞吗？”鸣人急切地问道。  
“为什么这么问……”  
鸣人抓着自己的衣领，说：“因为我很痛苦啊！我会因为寂寞而感到非常痛苦。在这个世界上，我希望有人能理解我，有人能安慰我，你难道没有这样想过吗？”  
“我没有过那样的想法。”佐助突然变得很冷淡。  
鸣人还想说点什么，但电梯门打开了。佐助立刻走出了电梯，鸣人也只好慌忙地跟上去。这个话题一旦被叉开，鸣人就立刻冷静了下来，不想承认自己刚刚居然说出了那样受到寂寞驱使的话，实在太丢脸了，如果能把话撤回的话他愿意做任何事情，再也没有比这更让他失落的事情了。  
水月今天不在。两个人强撑着在沉默中吃完了各自的夜宵。  
“今晚你睡在水月那屋吧。”佐助说。  
鸣人点了点头。  
沉默仿佛无边无尽，就像黑暗中的大海一般在鸣人面前展开。寂静将他悄无声息地吞噬，洗澡的时候，鸣人一声不吭地站在水流中，直到大脑缺氧无法忍耐为止才跳出来一口一口地深呼吸。  
要说佐助不害怕寂寞是不可能的，鸣人看着镜子里的自己，他知道自己一个人的生活有多么艰难，他知道不被任何人理解的滋味。  
所以他才格外想要靠近佐助啊。  
比起他自己，他更不想看到佐助露出那种寂寞的表情。尽管佐助总是在极力隐藏着自己的脆弱，可鸣人比谁都清楚。  
没有过那样的想法？那只是习惯性用来欺骗自己的谎言。  
鸣人心烦得不行，在床上翻来覆去仍然睡不着觉，只好披上一件厚外套走到了佐助公寓的楼顶。夜很深了，寒风吹在疲倦的脸上，鸣人清醒了一些，街道时不时传来车辆疾驰的引擎声。  
鸣人隐隐约约感觉黑暗中坐着另一个人，仔细一看，发现那个人居然是佐助。佐助对鸣人的到来感到惊讶，不过很快便伸手将他拉到自己身边坐下。寒冷的夜因为两个靠在一起的身体而变得稍稍温暖了起来。  
“怎么这么晚都没睡？”佐助的声音在夜里亮起。  
“你也是。”鸣人回道。  
“有心事？”  
“嗯。”鸣人说，“之前在电梯里说的，对不起了。”  
“那有什么好道歉的。”  
“我不想让你以为我是个懦弱的人。”  
“嗯，不会的。而且，你说的那些的确很痛苦。”  
“我不懂。”鸣人小声地说，“这样的生活到底有什么意义，我好像是造物主什么的手里的一个劣质的玩具，被随处丢弃在这个世界的角落。我知道我是这样的一个家伙，脾气坏，又没什么用。我之所以活到现在，单纯只是想要证明我能靠一己之力活下去而已……只是这样而已。这样的生活又有什么意义呢……”  
鸣人的声音在夜里那么清晰，深深地印在了佐助的心底。  
佐助吸进一口气，说：“你很聪明，有着别人都没有的天赋，看着你荒芜自己，对任何人而言都是一种折磨。在某些时候，你做得比别人差，那是因为每个人都有自己不擅长的事物，你有一双会画画的手，没有一个会做计算的脑子，你在数学上考不及格，这没关系。甚至你不会画画也没什么，只要你能承认自己的存在，相信自己的价值，就不会再有什么人能击溃你。”  
鸣人问：“那如果你最爱的人离开你了呢？”  
佐助说：“……对不起，这个问题我无法回答你。”  
鸣人说：“老师，我想守护你。”  
他们坐在一起，身下就是宛如星河一般灿烂的繁华街景。今晚的夜风吹在干燥的脸上，意外的有些温暖，云层都被吹开了，一轮明月被拉出来，弯弯地挂在天边，撒下朦胧的白光。鸣人吸了一下鼻子，大脑有些麻木，他伸手握住了佐助，佐助的手很凉，像掌心里的一块冰。鸣人小心翼翼地看了看佐助的侧脸，佐助低垂着眼帘，不知道在想些什么。鸣人想亲吻般地抿了抿嘴唇。  
佐助老师，我的心情你感受到了吗？我掌心的热度确实传达到你手上了吗？不知道在什么时候，你已经成为了对于我而言，最重要的人。


	17. Chapter 17

“喏，老师！”  
周六的早晨七点门铃就叮叮叮乱响，佐助抱着要用枕头闷死摁门铃的人的心情，像僵尸一样一步步挪到了大门口。不出意料的，站在门外的那家伙围着红色的围巾，裹在黑色的厚外套里，正毫无顾忌地对他露出比早晨的太阳还要刺眼好几倍的笑容。佐助的起床气刚想发作，鸣人突然从身后举起了一个软绵绵的东西到佐助的面前。佐助眨了眨眼，努力地集中起涣散的注意力——那家伙软软地叫了一声“喵”，一点都不害怕地伸出爪子碰了佐助一下。  
“不是吧，老师，他都不愿意碰我！”  
“……你又从哪里弄来的猫？”  
佐助侧过身让鸣人进来，鸣人在玄关把鞋脱了。刚放下那只黄色条纹猫，他就兴奋地上蹿下跳起来，很快化作一道黄色的闪电消失在了佐助的公寓里。  
“干嘛随便带野猫来我家。”  
佐助打了个哈欠。鸣人老是盯着他看，佐助斜眼给了鸣人一个警告，鸣人笑了起来。他把厚厚的外套脱了，只剩下一件黑色的贴身长袖。鸣人坐在沙发的扶手上，对佐助说：“没办法啊，suna他们一家都冻死了，只剩下他这一只猫，要我见死不救不收留，我做不到嘛。对了，suna就是很久之前我和你说过的那只猫，你还记得吗？”  
佐助闭上眼想了想，“嗯……”。  
“别忘了啊！”  
suna不知道从哪里窜出来，跳到了佐助的身上，小脑袋蹭着佐助睡裤的裤管，鼻子一抽一抽地嗅着佐助的气味，非常感兴趣的样子。  
见到suna对佐助那么亲密，鸣人不快地蹲下身想要一把掳走他，但suna唰一下就从佐助的身旁窜走了，鸣人根本逮不住他！  
“切，这个忘恩负义的混蛋！”鸣人把袖子拉开向佐助展示手臂内侧的两道抓伤，恨恨地说，“这是我给他洗澡的时候被他抓伤的！”  
看着鸣人气鼓鼓的脸庞，佐助的起床气也散了，他矮下身，试探性地呼唤道：“suna？快过来，suna。”  
本以为suna这只野猫不会这么轻易现身，但佐助还没叫两下，他的小脑袋就从沙发后面探了出来。看到suna圆圆的湿润的黑色眼睛时，佐助笑得很开心，以至看到这个笑容的鸣人突然就愣住了。  
“呐，suna，乖，到我这边来。”  
在沙发后面的suna举起爪子，身体往前倾，似乎真的要往佐助的怀里跑去。不过就在suna跑向佐助朝他敞开的怀抱的那一刻，佐助的手上突然出现了一个同样是金色的脑袋——鸣人正半趴在地上强装可爱地瞪大眼睛看着他。佐助眨了眨眼，有些没反应过来。鸣人亲昵地叫了一声“佐助”，下一秒立刻被佐助毫不留情地甩开。  
就在鸣人被无情地甩到一旁的同时，suna立刻朝佐助冲了过来，他甚至蹬了一下鸣人的肚子，把鸣人当成一个垫脚的道具，蹭一下跳进了佐助的怀里。佐助的脸庞又重新挂上笑容。他温柔地抚摸着suna的脸颊，suna顺从地蹭了蹭佐助的手背，发出了极其舒服的一声“喵呜”。  
倒在地上的鸣人就不那么幸福了，他只能可怜巴巴小心翼翼地贴着佐助的小腿，并以极度羡慕以及嫉妒的目光瞪向suna。这只臭猫，他就不应该带他过来！  
即便只是靠着小腿，佐助也没有让鸣人靠太久。他单手抱着suna来到厨房给他找点吃的，在查看冰箱的时候，身后传来了鸣人的呻吟：“……我也还没吃饭啊……”  
“桌上有面包。”佐助头也不回地对鸣人说。  
鸣人咬牙切齿地又瞪了趴在佐助肩膀的suna一眼，但看到佐助愉快的神情，鸣人也只能认命。认命是认命了，他又不可能变成一只猫，但他还是非常不高兴，猫是他的猫，但人还不是他的人。鸣人靠近佐助，在佐助打开电磁炉的那一刻，突然侧过头亲了一下佐助的脸颊。  
突然被亲了一下右脸，佐助愣在了原地。他不知道说些什么，甚至不知道该怎么反应。  
佐助突然举起猫，猫仿佛在美梦中惊醒，一脸惊慌地盯着眼前的鸣人。鸣人也同样不知所措地盯着suna，suna的那双黑色的猫眼睛。  
“suna，打他！”  
“诶？……哈？？？”  
似乎把被扰清梦的罪责全部都怪在鸣人身上一样，suna居然真的毫不客气地举爪挠向鸣人，鸣人的脸上立刻多了好几块井字格，被挠得抱头鼠窜。  
“可恶……！为什么我的猫会这么听你的话啊！”  
佐助摸着suna的脊背，suna的喉咙发出呼噜呼噜的声音，极其惬意地躺在佐助的怀抱中。在鸣人愤愤的注视下，他甚至伸出粉色的小舌头舔了一下佐助的脸颊，佐助眨了眨眼，不同于被鸣人亲的不悦，他温和地笑了，还歪头蹭了蹭suna的小脑袋。  
鸣人想，活得这么不如一只猫，还不如死掉算了……  
“不要想装死。”佐助抱着suna，居高临下地对奄奄一息的鸣人说，“今天你还有三套卷子没写完。”  
“三套！”鸣人惊坐起。  
佐助说：“三套数学卷，两套英语卷，其他的另算。”  
“佐助！！”  
“嗯？”  
鸣人知道再怎么抱怨也没用，该做的迟早要做。不过他来可不是为了写那些试题啊，佐助怎么就这么轻而易举地打发了他的恋爱攻势？现在靠猫吸引好感的策略完全失败了（不如说还赔了一只猫进去），他还得留下来写卷子，这就是追求老师要经历的考验吗？  
“起来。”佐助操作suna的爪子压了压鸣人的脸。  
鸣人索性闭上眼，赌气地说：“佐助不亲亲我就不起来！”  
“那你就别起了。”  
佐助把suna丢到鸣人身上，直接转身走了。suna在鸣人的身上跳来跳去，俨然把他当成一块人肉蹦床。鸣人都快被suna跳得吐血了，只能一把抓住suna丢到一旁，惆怅地从沙发上爬起来。  
“如果你能把卷子写完的话，我就带你去一乐拉面。”  
一乐拉面！听起来倒是很诱人。不过鸣人不是小孩子了，他怎么可能这么轻易地屈服？他提出：“那我要双份的叉烧！”  
“嗯。”佐助站在桌边，举起灰色的马克杯喝了一口，“好。”  
“还有一个亲亲！”鸣人指了指自己的嘴唇。  
“这个不行。”佐助面无表情地说。  
“那怎么样才行？”  
佐助想了一会儿，说：“等你成年吧。”


	18. Chapter 18

深冬早春交接之际，太阳大多时间还在南半球缓慢地旋转，气温很低，有时还会落雪，但树木的枝桠已经开始预备抽出新条了。鸣人起了个大早，正值新春的假期，街道上人烟稀少，鸣人把景色看得很清楚，那些绿芽、褐色的如同被冰封的树干还有蓝灰色的电线杆，连着夹杂着寒冰似的空气，关于这个世界的信息全都涌入了鸣人的心中，仿佛要给鸣人留下一个什么印象似的努力着。  
鸣人穿着冬季的羽绒服，戴着一双灰色的手套。耳机里放着有些吵闹的乐曲，鸣人在音乐中，下到地铁，搭上电车，经过苍白的灯光的洗礼，再次从地下走出来，刚才还朦胧的躲在云后的太阳已经升上了天，朝着刚刚顺着楼梯走上来的鸣人洒下一缕灿烂耀眼的金色阳光。  
大概半小时前，佐助刚刚才从梦中苏醒。这个晚上他睡得并不好，醒来时仍然非常疲倦。天还没亮透，这使得他愈发昏昏欲睡。不过今天要出门去扫墓，因此他还是从床上起来。在洗漱的时候，佐助侧过脑袋用水尝试压了压后脑勺始终不听话的头发，但如往常一样再次失败了。佐助用毛巾仔细地擦去了脸上的水渍。整理被褥的时候，厨房的锅发出咕噜咕噜的声音。佐助拉开窗帘的那一刻，先前暗淡的天空已经变得如新生般明亮，灿烂的阳光从窗户照进来，盖住了佐助。佐助眨了眨眼，缓解掉眼底的刺痛。  
门铃响了起来，门外是被冻得脸庞有些发红的鸣人，鸣人对着佐助笑了起来。鸣人在不知不觉间就长大了，只不过半年而已，鸣人就发生了巨大的变化。但佐助却不觉得自己和之前有什么区别。比起零分考到六十分的家伙，九十分的佐助原本也就只有十分的进步空间而已。到二十岁的时候，人的心灵才会慢慢地稳定下来。  
“你最近是不是长高了？”  
鸣人想了想，说：“好像是长高了几厘米吧。”  
“白痴就是长得快。”  
“喂，我这次考试可都及格了耶！”鸣人说，“大脑也有长。”  
佐助说：“是、是、是，但要考上K大还需要再努力一点。”  
出门的时间大致是八点。这次要远行，鸣人和佐助各背了一个包在肩上。乘新干线大概要半个小时，到了山里之后，又在水泥筑的车站里等了一阵子的班车。没有被雪花覆盖的山林，光秃秃的一片，佐助想，有点像插满十字架的坟墓群。坐在靠走道位置的鸣人听佐助这么说，因为惊讶而稍微愣了一下，但他突然笑了起来，轻松地哼着说：“那样好酷啊，这一定是一座一把大火就能全部烧掉的坟场！如果有机会的话，我还真想亲眼见识一下那副宛如地狱似的景色！”  
“见到那种景象的人一定会受到诅咒死去的吧。”佐助说。  
“是吗？”  
“但是冬天的山没有那么容易烧起来，这种温度想燃起火都费力。”  
四十座的巴士在盘山公路晃晃悠悠地行驶着，佐助靠在自己的手臂上陷入了浅眠。大概是公车上的暖气打得很足，或者鸣人塞给他的那边的耳机里的音乐太活泼，佐助总觉得这辆车将要载着他们行驶到炎炎的夏季，他在朦胧中，几乎感受到了海滩灼热的沙粒还有烤板似的黑色岩石。  
车停在了路边，在灰色的树干间，一条阶梯显现在鸣人和佐助的眼前。鸣人倒吸了一口凉气，他先前倒是没想到阶梯会这么长，沿着山的走势弯弯曲曲的，一眼也望不见尽头，简直像要通到天上去一样。阶梯的两边有雕刻得很粗糙的石像作为装饰。如果现在是深夏的话，两旁郁郁葱葱的树木应该会格外有情趣，深冬的话，万物都是陷入沉睡的样子，附着于它们表面上那也不知道是哪来的灰蒙蒙的色彩，就像雪、尘埃或者是毛毯。树木弯弯曲曲如同女巫手指般交错的树枝将头顶的天空割成一格又一格不规则的小块。爬到半山腰的时候，鸣人深深地喘了一口气，转头看向自己的身后，他清晰地看见了掉光了叶子的树木遍布整片山的模样。山里没有任何声音，仿佛空气中有一块巨大的海绵，将所有的声音都吸了进去。鸣人也突然觉得自己的胸口非常压抑，此时叫喊的话，不管再怎么用力，好像都没办法发出振聋发聩的声音。  
鸣人还是叫了，”啊“一声叫了出来。  
那声音并没有产生任何的回响，山以及那些成群的枯萎的树木无动于衷，它们不发出任何一丝动静地凝视着他。平日温暖的阳光照在鸣人身上的时候，也无法触动鸣人的内心。  
”你在干嘛啊？“佐助转过头催促鸣人  
鸣人转头追上佐助，抚了抚胸口说：”我刚刚想我能不能和这些山对抗，所以大喊了一声，虽然他们没有给我任何回复，但我却觉得有一种失败和恐惧的感觉……“  
”当然了，你说到底只是在和自己作对而已，即便群山回响起你的声音又怎么样，那到底还是你的声音。“  
每一年，佐助都会来看望安眠于此的哥哥，他从未在意过惨淡的山景，鸣人倒是把这一趟旅程当成了采风之行。  
”我经常和自己说话，你不觉得自己就是一个非常好的朋友吗？“  
“你也寂寞过头了吧。”  
鸣人笑了笑：“不过佐助是最好的。”  
佐助捂住耳朵，喘了一口气：“吵死人了，爬山很累，你就不能安静一点吗？”  
“聊天会让时间变快。”  
“不会！这只是你的错觉。”佐助固执地说。  
“佐助啊，你真的是个非常口是心非的家伙。”鸣人说这些话的时候格外认真，那些声音也特别清晰地落在了佐助的耳畔，“虽然你一直说些讨厌我的话，却一次都没有将我推开，不但没有推开，反而一直在朝我靠近！为什么呢？是因为喜欢我吗？”  
“……”  
佐助其实自己也不知道自己为什么没有像往常远离其他人一样远离鸣人，不如说，就是在某些方面觉得鸣人和自己相似，所以才产生了不需要提防他、推开他的心情吧，也因为这份相思，佐助还想尽可能地拉鸣人一把，帮助他脱离那种孤独一人的困境。这么想想，自己也像个小孩似的不自量力。人真的又可能脱离孤独吗？佐助曾经百分之一百肯定的那个答案，如今却在心里变得模糊不清了。想想，这大概就是鸣人的错。  
“等你考上K大之后，我就把这个问题的答案作为奖励告诉你好了。”  
“哼，考试、考试、考试，你只会把这个当做借口吗？”鸣人在身旁不爽地嚷嚷道。  
佐助好气又好笑，他的确在把成绩当成逃避这个问题的借口啊，他又不像鸣人那么热情，对世界上的一切都抱着跃跃欲试的冲动，宇智波佐助应该可以拥有一点点拖延的权利吧，就当是年长的特权。  
在山顶的墓园十分安静，本以为墓园多少都会有点阴森的感觉，但佐助的哥哥安眠的地方却被打造得像一座座小小的家庭庭院，尽管那些灌木在冬天枯萎了，但相对宽敞的空间和干净的走道却没有萧索的感觉。  
佐助找到了鼬的墓碑，将鲜花献上，静静地祭拜着。鸣人乖乖地后退站到旁边。太阳挂到正空中，天空中的浮云遮挡住了阳光。佐助的神态是那么认真，鸣人觉得自己一定会记下此时佐助的模样。现在触碰佐助的话，大概就像触碰一只刚刚出生的动物幼崽那样，有一种对方毫无防备的感觉，让人只想用最柔软的毛巾裹住他。  
鸣人转头看向墓碑上的照片，照片里是一个笑得很温柔的男人。鸣人非常认真地看着他，他有史以来第一次这么认真，他在心里对着佐助的哥哥发誓：我一定会照顾好佐助的。照片上的男人微笑着看着他，鸣人心里又逐渐柔软起来。一生是多长的时间啊，也许想想就会让人害怕，这种害怕也许很像刚才面对着沉默的群山时的那种害怕，但是鸣人却觉得一生这种沉重的词汇是无法逃避的，当它与佐助有关之后，变成了鸣人想要去承担的东西，那种东西毋庸置疑是很沉重的，但不沉重的话，它不要求鸣人付出许多代价的话，鸣人反而无法感受到这件事的重要。  
没待多久，天变得越来越阴沉，云越堆积越多，后来居然开始下起了鹅毛大雪。佐助和鸣人不能再待下去，只能狼狈地下了山。预定好的旅馆比预期的好找一些，因此在被大雪吞没之前，佐助和鸣人成功生还了下来。  
狭窄的房间里摆了两张小小的床，地面的木地板开裂了，墙壁也爬了几道长长的裂纹，但还算干净，谁都不能在这种深山中要求什么。  
暖气打得很足，他们只用穿一件衣服就可以了。  
不知不觉，屋外居然都落满了雪，之前那些枯萎的树木此时大概统统都长出了雪的叶子吧，成片的白色树冠想也不必想，一定非常壮观漂亮。  
佐助打开一盏灯开始看放在包里的口袋本，是三岛由纪夫的《春雪》。鸣人好奇问了佐助那本书里的情节，佐助说，那是一个富家公子耽于悖德之爱的故事，在那本书的结尾，身患重病的男主人公为了请求削发为尼的恋人与自己见面，在下着雪的深山中徒步行前去拜访，结果这个举动导致了不久之后的死亡。越是不能做的事情，对某些人就越有吸引力。佐助看着窗外的皑皑的落雪这么说道，转头的时候眼前突然出现了鸣人的脸。鸣人的眼睛像透明的宝石，而在宝石的核心里，佐助看到了自己的倒影，那份倒影到底是鸣人眼中的佐助，还是佐助眼中的自己呢？在鸣人的心里，他又是怎么想的？如果能够直接把心里所想的事情原封不动的以某种电波的方式传到对方的心中，大概能解决这世界上百分之九十九的误会吧。但爱情估计也不会再次萌生了。  
爱情？他刚刚想到了爱情？心这种东西，到底是以什么为原理加工信息的呢，荷尔蒙吗？经验吗？还是那些深刻入骨的基因呢？  
“我可以吻你吗？”  
“啊……”  
不知道为什么，面对这么谨慎的小心翼翼的鸣人，佐助说不出拒绝的话。  
“我们已经不再是老师和学生了。”  
是啊，十二月放假之后，佐助就结束了高中教师的工作。  
“我可以……吻你吗？”  
佐助还是没有能说出拒绝的话。比起注意鸣人的神情，他更好奇为什么窗外的雪会下得这么大，这么急促，仿佛海水凝结了飘在空中落下来一点点吞没大地一般。  
鸣人靠得那么近，像把太阳拉近了地球，佐助的脸庞都能感受到鸣人那灼人的热量。  
“我要吻下去了。”鸣人又说。  
佐助咬了咬嘴唇，终于看向鸣人，在那一刻他感觉大地晃了两晃，他晕眩地闭上眼，又重新睁开努力地看向鸣人，低声道：“随你便。”  
鸣人侧过头，极其小心地将嘴唇贴在佐助的唇上。鸣人和佐助都紧张地闭上了眼，每一个动作都牵动着全身的肌肉，以至于他们的耳朵除了听到自己心脏吵闹的跳动声之外，还能听到关节和肌肉吱吱呀呀的摩擦声。鸣人差点都忘了怎么呼吸，但他真正触碰到佐助的时候，才发现他真的是那么柔软。柔软到，他觉得自己从山顶往下跳不会摔死，而会陷入温暖的雪中，被它们稳稳地接住，裹在中心。除此之外，鸣人还觉得，山摇地动，干枯的树上的雪都扑簌簌落了下来，一层又一层聚集成了一场盛大的雪崩，雪崩差点卷着他，一直冲到非常远非常远的地方。鸣人的呼吸都有些困难了起来。  
松开佐助的时候，发现佐助的脸上也出现了异样的红晕。  
鸣人抱住佐助滚到了床上，佐助也伸手抱住了他。在翻滚中两个人拉掉了房间的灯，在充满暖气的室内紧紧拥抱着对方，时不时转头看看那仿佛永远也不会停下的山的落雪。


	19. Chapter 19

春季开学之后，数学老师已经换回了原来那个有些秃头的中年男人。一开始，鸣人总以为自己一抬头还能看到佐助站在黑板上板书的样子，还以为能瞥见佐助出神地观察着窗户边绿叶植物的样子。有时候，鸣人看佐助是一抹淡蓝色的水彩，他没有太多的表情，却是灰色的棕色的教室中最突出的色彩。渐渐的，鸣人也死心了，认命地接受佐助已经离校的事实。有一次下课，鸣人在抽屉里给佐助发了一条短信。  
“那个老头教得太烂了，我什么都听不懂。”  
鸣人把手机放在最贴近自己的裤子口袋，接下来的课上得都心不在焉。他的右手挥动铅笔在纸上画下两条线，左手就立刻抓着笔擦擦净。春季万物复苏，从海上吹来的风又潮湿又温暖，粉嫩的春花开得十分羞涩，只稍稍从浅绿色的叶片里探出一段小尖儿。  
不过很快就到了花粉季，此时的花朵已经绽开了，但花芯依旧是嫩红色的，有些花粉过敏而戴起口罩的鸣人抬起头伸手从树上摘下一朵花。那天他画了一朵蓝色的花和一片粉色的海。  
在便利店里，鸣人买了一堆速食产品。天气回暖到只需要在室内穿一件长袖就可以的温度了，鸣人又在床上辗转反侧，一遍又一遍编辑发给佐助的短信。  
在鸣人在他狭窄的单人床上浪费着时间的时候，佐助正在图书馆里翻阅一叠一叠的资料。他比同届考生多浪费了两三个月的时间，要补上并不容易，因此他一天十五个小时都在图书馆里度过，连吃饭都在里面的咖啡店里解决。  
在三月的午后，佐助难免昏昏欲睡，他在手机上调了十分钟的闹钟，趴在手臂上闭上了眼睛，在鞋子踩在地毯上沉稳的声响中陷入了浅浅的睡眠。阳光越过屋檐，奶黄色的光在他的脸上展开。在梦中，他感到温暖，甚至灼热。短暂的梦境很跳跃，琐碎得他在醒来后什么也没记住，梦在他身上只留下了一种暧昧的感觉，仿佛什么东西从他的东西里抽走了，他整个人都要不安地飘进空中。此时，除了闹钟之外，手机在桌上又震动了两下。  
“我受不了了，这老头把这题完全讲错了吧！”  
佐助盯着手机的屏幕，深深地呼吸了一下有些沉闷的空气，靠进身后的椅背，伸了一个大大的懒腰。因为梦境而不安的心，又缓缓地落进了他的身体。  
他拿起手机，在屏幕上飞快地打字道：“是你弄错了，那题就是这么解的。白痴，下次好好听课好不好？”  
很快的，那边就发来了回复。  
“你讲的不知道比他清楚多少。”  
佐助知道自己应该赶快回到复习。  
“他的讲解方法你不喜欢而已。”  
刚把手机放下，它又“滴滴”响了起来。  
“可是你讲的就是比他好，大家都这么说。”  
“白痴。”佐助又说，“我该去复习了，你也应该好好上课。”  
“我知道。”  
佐助锁上了手机的屏幕，注意力回到了眼前那沓写满字的复印件上。  
手机又在佐助的手边亮了起来，在屏幕的正中央显示着一行字。  
“但是我想和你多聊一会。”


	20. Chapter 20

情人节的时候，鸣人在储物柜里发现了两盒包装不同的巧克力。当时他的身旁经过三三两两同样正准备离开的同学，鸣人不知所措地合上了储物柜的门，再一次小心翼翼地打开。巧克力并没有如愿以偿地消失，它们仍然一动不动地在箱子里等待着鸣人把它们拿出来。  
一盒是蓝色包装的，一盒是粉色包装的，鸣人不知道要不要拆开精致的包装。  
说到情人节，去年的十月他已经满十八岁了，但他未来的恋人却在考上修士后跟着教授去英国进修了。虽然鸣人和佐助吵过好几次，但也无可奈何，佐助对自己的要求有多严苛是有目共睹的，佐助和他说了一声才出国，可能就是佐助以为的尊重了吧。  
大概还有一周的时间，鸣人就要去T市参加专门考试了。刚通过一月份的国考的时候，佐助还特别打来电话，严厉地对鸣人说：“不要得意忘形，专门考试才是你真正应该注意的地方！”  
“我知道啦！”鸣人拿着自己的成绩单，心砰砰地跳着，他站在学校的走廊上，有些脸红地问，“你最近有没有好好吃饭？”  
“……”电话那边传来一声嗤笑，佐助的声音变得轻松而愉快，“这个问题应该得我问你吧。”  
“我今晚可要去好好吃一顿叉烧拉面！”鸣人靠着墙，看着蓝天如释重负地叹了一口气。  
“好，这个周末好好休息，接下来就要投入更加认真的复习中去。”  
“嗯。”鸣人说，“那你最近过得怎么样？”  
“之前说过的那个课题已经差不多做到一半了，如果我的预计没有出错的话，大概在四月份就能回去了。”  
“四月份？”鸣人忍不住笑了，“那我很快就能见到你了吗？”  
“……嗯，我想是吧。”  
“佐助……”  
鸣人刚想说些什么，佐助就打断了他。他有些匆忙地说：“我现在得回去了，下次再聊。”  
“嗯，再见。”鸣人只好说。  
电话很快就挂断了，鸣人把显示着挂断页面的手机屏幕放到眼前看着，屏幕中心有一张佐助的照片，照片上的佐助在英国的大学里，似乎是被同学偷拍的一张照片。在一个夜晚，佐助把这张照片发给了鸣人，鸣人默默地存了下来。照片里的佐助低着头，正在阅读手里的一份材料，右手转着一把黑色的原子笔，他的衬衫外穿着一件米白色的毛衣，手腕上戴着一只手表。作为学生的佐助和作为老师的佐助，似乎有哪里发生了微妙的变化。但仅凭照片，鸣人真的分辨不出太多不同。他不停地把手机拿出来看那张照片，才意识到自己有多想念那个家伙。但冷淡的佐助花在他身上的时间应该连鸣人的十分之一都没有到吧，感情这件事真的太不公平了不是吗？  
回到情人节的这天，鸣人最后还是带着两盒巧克力回到了家。到家之后他还是拆开了盒子，两个盒子里分别放着一张质感有些粗糙的淡色手工纸。在蓝色盒子里的纸条上写着：一直注视着漩涡学长认真画画时的样子，不知道何时对你有了特殊的感情；粉色盒子里的那张纸条上写着：我们很快就要说再见了，所以，我不想辜负这三年的时间，在最后的情人节我希望漩涡同学能明白我的心意。  
一个是美术部的社员，另一个则是同级生啊。  
在不知不觉间，鸣人也融入了学校的生活。也许在成绩慢慢爬上去之后，自己的存在也慢慢地被周围的人所接受了。不过，比这件事更重要的是鸣人觉得自己在这个世界上是有意义的，即便那所谓的意义还非常模糊，但待在佐助旁边的话，似乎总有一天会把它弄清楚。  
如果佐助在国内的话，此时的鸣人一定会不管三七二十一地买车票跑到佐助身边吧。这一年，除了夏天鸣人找到机会在佐助学校边的公寓赖了好几天之外，两个人的交往还是很少。  
大概在七月末，佐助好不容易放了假，在鸣人的软磨硬泡下，佐助答应和鸣人一起去海边旅行休息几天。在窗外繁星点点的夜里，鸣人从背后抱住佐助。佐助静静地任他抱着，两个人灼热的身体嵌在一起，鸣人把脑袋深深地埋进佐助的肩膀，他的呼吸使佐助感到有些痒，贴在佐助后背的鸣人的胸膛砰砰跳着。他们只是抱着。  
睡觉时，佐助伸手勾住鸣人的小拇指。鸣人早已陷入混沌的睡眠，胸膛起起伏伏。佐助睁大眼睛看着鸣人的侧脸在黑暗中的轮廓，鸣人闭起的眼睛、鼻梁和嘴唇的模样变得越来越清晰。佐助惴惴不安地过了一整夜，第二天醒来的时候一副睡不醒的样子。在转瞬即逝的睡梦中，他产生了一种强烈的抽离感。那种不安几乎要把他整个吞噬。  
佐助一直都很明白，仪式是因不安的心而起的，通过一系列复杂的行为，人会对自己所做的事产生愈来愈认真的态度。佐助和同龄人不一样，他不喜欢寻欢作乐，他不喜欢不负责任的恋爱。  
但对十七岁的鸣人说责任的话，未免太沉重了。谁会在十七岁的年纪就和别人约定接下来几十年的人生呢？  
以结婚为前提来恋爱吧？不过日本暂且不允许同性恋结婚，况且这家伙之前还是自己的学生。  
之前不是说了“想要守护你”的话吗？佐助看了一眼坐在身旁鸣人朝气蓬勃的脸，在心里说：喂，多少给我表现出来吧……  
发现佐助在看着自己的鸣人转过头看向佐助，鸣人有些好奇：“怎么了？”  
佐助盯着鸣人，突然间靠过去，将脸埋在鸣人的怀里。  
再多表现一点出来吧，关于守护我的这件事，好好地让我明白你的心情啊，你这个白痴……  
对于佐助突然的亲昵，鸣人吓了一跳，但立刻把佐助揽在了怀里。他不知所措地摸着佐助的脊背和头发，慌张地说：“怎么了啊？”  
怀里的佐助发出闷闷的声音：“没什么，这样抱着就好。”  
鸣人呆呆地发出哦哦两声，把佐助紧紧地抱在怀里。佐助一声不吭地躺在鸣人温暖的怀抱里，心里有些恼火生气，但也只好作罢。  
佐助也不是没有注意到情人节的到来，毕竟身边有恋人的同学都在这天翘掉了工作，会议室里只有佐助一个人在赶制下周演讲要用的PPT。吊灯是暖光，照得佐助昏昏欲睡。他不知道自己是不是应该对鸣人表示一些什么，他甚至不确定自己和鸣人现在算不算情侣关系。  
但是，等到四月回去的时候，就和鸣人确认情侣关系吧。  
做下这个决定的佐助，突然对着屏幕的柱状图笑了出声。不知道鸣人那家伙脸上会是什么样的表情呢？等考试成绩出来之后，佐助告诉鸣人，等自己回国之后就会把礼物给他，而这个礼物则是交往的请求，怎么样呢？鸣人会觉得被反将一军吧。以鸣人的实力，K大绝不是问题，佐助非常有自信。  
在国内的鸣人正盯着手机屏幕，苦恼着对佐助说些什么才好；而在英国的佐助，也时不时用手滑滑屏幕，犹豫着要不要打开鸣人的对话框。  
就在这时，佐助收到了一封邮件通知，通知上写着这次的研究可能会一直推迟到十月份，比原定计划整整多了半年。佐助焦急地问清楚之后，才知道上市的某个产品在推出的时候检查出了严重的质量问题，因此必须回厂再做一批。负责市场分析的佐助他们只能等待了。  
偏偏手机响了起来，是鸣人的来信。  
“佐助，现在在做什么呢？”  
“像往常一样在调查着资料。”  
完全不知道应该怎么对鸣人说出这个消息，佐助感到背叛般的无力。  
“今天是情人节呢，你不会忘记了吧？”  
“是吗？”  
“果然忘了……就算很忙也要记得多休息。”  
过了一阵子，佐助打字打得有些筋疲力竭，鸣人又传了一条讯息过来。  
“我今天竟然收到了两份巧克力，想不到我还蛮有魅力的。”  
佐助的无力感越来越重，同时，他也开始觉得有些头疼。他打了一行“那你什么打算？”，又立刻删掉。还在佐助一遍遍删掉打出来的字的时候，鸣人又发了信息过来。  
“哈，佐助会感到危机吗？”  
佐助打道：“幼稚。”  
接着他又仿佛赌气一样说：“我的项目被推迟了，十月份才能回得去。”  
继续下一秒，鸣人就发来了讯息：“为什么？”  
和鸣人解释他也不懂，因此佐助十分简短地说：“各种原因。”  
这下对方就像离开手机很远一样，过了很久也没有来一条信息。佐助频频拿起手机查看，工作效率越来越低，到最后甚至焦虑到什么都做不下去。但鸣人那边就像断了线一样始终没有发来一条信息，仿佛故意折磨佐助一般。佐助看着一秒一秒流逝的时间，伸手关掉了手机，整个投入了眼前的作业之中。一做就到了凌晨。佐助一个人写完了全组的PPT，因此之后在剩下的人研究他的PPT的时候，佐助一直在公寓里睡觉。  
鸣人一句话也没有回复，一连好几周过去了，他也没有再找过佐助。  
一旦中间隔着几个国家和海洋的距离，两个人的联系一下子就变得异常脆弱起来。  
佐助也不是没有想过主动联系鸣人，只是他不知道要对他说什么。  
就在三月的某个晚上，佐助收到了一条信息，是鸣人发来的。  
“佐助，我要去考试了。”  
佐助睁开迷迷糊糊的眼睛，手指在屏幕上摁着：“加油。”  
在忐忑不安中勉强睡了一个小时之后，佐助醒了过来。现在这个时间，估计鸣人还在考试吧。佐助给自己倒了一杯水坐在书桌前开始读书，但他的眼睛从铅字上飘过，却一个字母都看不进去。他摁了摁额头，此时他比自己进考场时还要紧张得多。  
佐助一直坐到了黎明，天空蒙蒙亮的时候，才收到了鸣人发来的一条讯息：“考完了。”  
“怎么样？”  
“不知道，没什么把握。”  
“别太担心。”  
“我现在要和别人出去一趟，之后再聊。”  
在充满暖气的房间里，看到这行话的佐助突然又觉得无所适从。他坐立不安，好像世界又失去了他的容身之所。他真的很讨厌这种感觉。他没有回复鸣人，爬到床上直挺挺地躺了半个小时，罕见的一觉睡到了中午。  
春季的伦敦一连下了好几周的雨，夏季卷起了海上温暖潮湿的风，又是下雨。八月末是佐助最忙的时候，尽管鸣人仍然隔三差五发来信息，但佐助却连回复的时间都没有剩下多少。鸣人成功地考上了大学，但具体是哪一所大学，佐助却又有点不敢问，鸣人也没有直白地告诉他，只说了“成功了”这句话。佐助为鸣人开心了许久，却又觉得有什么仍然挡在他们之间。在英国他很忙，真的别无他法。数着回国的日子时，佐助又想自己见到鸣人时应该说些什么，他有点怕，怕他已经对那个少年感到陌生。十月份的时候，他就十九岁了。  
几乎断联了好几个月。  
终于在大家如释重负的叹息声中，佐助的项目成功地落下了帷幕。三天后他搭上飞机回国，本来想买点礼物带回去，却发现不管什么都能直接在日本境内买到，因此在英国的最后一天佐助觉得闷闷不乐。回国的长途飞机上，他怎么样都睡不着。在临走前一天，他发讯息给鸣人说自己要回去了，但没有把航班号告诉他，连佐助自己都不知道想不想见鸣人。几乎一年没见了，不知道鸣人长成了什么样，他会不会有女朋友？他会不会对之前说的那些话反悔？不是佐助在质疑鸣人的品性，而是这些事太多太多了。一直埋头工作的佐助并不觉得自己的世界变化得有多么剧烈，但鸣人是刚入大学的新生，接触到的世界一定远比佐助的宽广许多。  
到机场之后，佐助按耐不住地左顾右盼，但人群中并没有熟悉的金色的身影。  
那家伙没来啊。  
即便是做了这么多的心理建设，真正到了这一步时，佐助发觉自己心里一点也不好受。  
打开手机，没看到鸣人的回复，聊天的最后一句仍然停留在佐助发的“我要回去了”。  
真的讨厌极了，这种心脏被全部掏空的感觉。  
日本的秋天，微凉的风吹过他，走出机场的时候，佐助拖着行李箱抬头望了一眼蔚蓝如洗的天空，乘上了返回市区的大巴。车窗外的风景变幻着，似乎和自己出国之前没有什么不同，却又的确发生了某种变化。也许发生变化的人是自己吧，佐助不觉想到。  
回到学校边的公寓后，佐助很想把行李箱一丢就躺上床痛痛快快地把睡眠都补回来，但他还是打起精神把房间从里到外打扫了一遍。晚饭是用楼下便利店的木鱼饭团解决的。  
那天晚上佐助的心很堵，几乎可以算得上难受了。他用被子裹住自己，什么都不愿意去考虑，但在深夜还是发了一条信息给鸣人。  
“我回来了。”  
确认发送之后，佐助在没有回应的两三分钟后立刻陷入了昏睡。他几乎无法呼吸，大脑也像要炸开一样。但他还是睡着了，经历了一场非常混乱的睡眠之后，再次醒来的佐助发现时间已经到了中午十二点。  
本来今天可以不去学校，但佐助觉得自己一个人在家只会变得越来越糟糕。他草草吃过午饭之后就出门了，他不想带手机，他基本上算是恨着手机了。  
一路打着哈欠散步到T大的校门的时候，在栏杆边似乎站着一个熟悉的人影。秋日金灿灿的阳光下，那个人一会儿抠抠自己的指甲，一会儿左顾右盼，仿佛在等待着某个人。  
就在佐助看到他的那一刻，他也看到了佐助。看到佐助的时候，他愣了一下，脸上渐渐形成了一个变扭的表情，有些像笑，却又有些严肃。  
佐助慢慢地走过去，仿佛他和这个人有约一样。当佐助想开口的时候，佐助的嗓子突然失声了。佐助张了张嘴，什么声音也发不出来。  
他看着鸣人，鸣人长得很高了，一副很快就要赶上他的样子。鸣人把金发剃得很短，有些像个军人，一点稚气的样子都看不到了。  
“你怎么在这里？”佐助问。  
鸣人答：“我在等你。”  
佐助突然觉得这是一句非常温柔的话，他不再逃避，直直地看进鸣人的眼睛。鸣人的眼睛还是像从前那样清澈，从中倒映出佐助的模样。  
“我现在在旁边的美术大学上课，我想，以后就可以经常来找你了。”  
“你没有考K大吗？”  
“没有，因为你在T市，我干嘛要考到K大。”  
“真亏你能考进去。”佐助说。  
鸣人有些得意地笑了笑：“而且是全日本第一的油画专业。”  
“恭喜你。”佐助说道，这句话是发自内心的。  
鸣人转头看了看大学的门口，又看了看佐助，说：“你现在去学校里办事吗？我在这里等你出来吧。”  
“不，今天没什么事，我只是想去图书馆里找点书看而已。”  
“我可以在这里等你，反正我已经等了那么久。”鸣人说。  
他说得漫不经心，但事实却并不是那样。佐助突然觉得自己让鸣人等了这么久真是糟透了，但却因为鸣人在等待着他这件事情而感到了一种久违的幸福。  
“为什么不联系我？”  
鸣人果然变得不悦，他有些埋怨地看了一眼佐助：“你每次都一副嫌我烦的样子，我怎么敢再打扰你。”  
“那你为什么没有回复我昨天的信息？”  
鸣人先是有些惊讶，接着有些不好意思地挠了挠脑袋，小声地说：“我手机坏了，我不知道你给我发信息了嘛。”  
现在轮到佐助惊讶了：“那你现在怎么在这里？”  
“之前找卡卡西老师问了你回国的日期，之后我就一直在这里蹲你啊。”鸣人笑了起来，“幸好被我蹲到了！”  
“……白痴！要是我今天不来学校怎么办？”  
“就算今天不来还有明天嘛，明天不来还有后天；学校等不到的话就去打听你公寓的住址……反正总会等到你的不是吗？”  
听了这些话，佐助忍不住露出了一个有些狼狈的微笑，他伸手摸了摸鸣人的金发，低声骂了句：“白痴……”  
鸣人蹭了蹭佐助的手。  
“suna最近过得还好吗？”佐助问。  
“啊，suna？那家伙好吃懒做，胖了好几斤！”  
“我想养suna，把他给我吧。”佐助说。  
“不行，那是我的猫诶！”鸣人真嫉妒那家伙，他是不可能让suna那只馋猫独享佐助的。  
佐助咬了咬嘴唇，看向鸣人：“那我连你一起养了行吗？”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告⚠️：这章番外是H！是H！

佐助从淋浴间出来之后，突然发现镜子上画着一只suna的小头像。他一边吹着自己的头发，一边想象鸣人刚才站在相同的位置用手指随意描绘出suna的模样。这么想着的时候，突然间就心头就软了下去，他有些羞愧地闭上了眼，继续把头发吹干。  
suna正在他的垫子上睡大觉。秋季已经有些寒意，佐助穿着长袖的睡衣回到了房间。  
房间的桌子上放着一枚卡片，上面写着“2”。  
佐助愣了一下，把这张纸揉了丢进垃圾桶。本来应该坐在书桌前工作的佐助，转身埋进了被窝。”2“指的是离鸣人的二十岁生日只剩两天，而这意味着佐助将要找不到任何借口推脱鸣人。一想起这件事，佐助就很难不想起鸣人环抱住自己的那双有力的手臂和厚实的手掌。  
佐助知道自己经常会害羞过头，毕竟鸣人是他二十四年来的初恋，在此之前，他不仅没有和人结过吻，更没有干过那之后的事情。自从鸣人到T美读书后，两个人就顺理成章地住在了一起。佐助并没有拒绝过鸣人的吻，期间也有好几次让佐助感觉气氛很好的时候。不过每次鸣人摸到佐助的下面，佐助都会吓一跳，想要紧紧地抱住鸣人。佐助明白，其实他是ok的，但是他绝不会主动向自己的恋人求爱。当然，佐助也清楚他这样不行，但要对鸣人说出“我想要”这三个字，实在是比下地狱还要折磨佐助。他有时在亲热中甚至还想揍鸣人一顿，他也不知道为什么。  
在鸣人摆出像小狗那样的表情，通红着脸煽情地问佐助“可以摸一下吗”的时候，佐助全部都板起脸拒绝了。可以看得出来，鸣人很受伤。  
但说到底，这一切都是鸣人的不对。  
聪明一点的人都知道，气氛对的时候管那么多干嘛，直接上就好啦。况且住在一起这么久了，鸣人居然还不懂佐助的性格，到底什么样的白痴才会以为他是那种会把真心话说出来的人啊？有好几次佐助推开鸣人之后，不得不自己回屋解决生理问题。  
在过去，佐助每一次拒绝鸣人都在用二十岁当借口，因此，鸣人对这个二十岁的生日非常在意，在意到提前五天就开始给佐助各种各样的暗示，提醒佐助自己的生日快到了，害佐助心思不宁了好几天。  
生日那天，佐助带回来了一个巧克力水果蛋糕，还买了数字蜡烛。鸣人很开心，但总是一副集中不了注意力的样子。在吹蜡烛的时候，佐助看着黑暗中被烛火点亮脸庞的鸣人，就已经很难去忽略在自己心里擂鼓的小人了，偏偏蛋糕还散发出异常香甜的气味，讨厌甜食的佐助也忍不住地咽了咽口水。  
在吹灭蜡烛之前，鸣人要许愿。  
“佐助，你也一起许吧。”鸣人对他说。  
“嗯？不必了，这是你的生日。”  
“没关系啊，一起许吧，反正没什么区别……”  
鸣人的声音听起来有些干涩。佐助还是闭上了眼睛，在黑暗中他更清晰地感受到自己不安跳动着的心脏，他甚至觉得有些缺氧。鼻尖突然漫上一股鸣人的气息，还没等佐助睁开眼睛，下一秒他就被结结实实地吻住了。鸣人的舌头弹入佐助微张的双唇中，吮吸着，吞咽着，佐助微微抬起头配合鸣人，眼皮上还有烛火跃动的阴影。  
鸣人贴着佐助，佐助只能被推着往后靠，最后以一个别扭的姿势抵在椅背上。佐助刚想因为不适推开鸣人的时候，一只温热的掌心贴到了佐助的腰上，佐助吓了一跳，差点真的用力推开鸣人。鸣人这次并没有让佐助如愿地全身而退，而是伸手进佐助的衣服，搂住了他赤裸的温热的腰，在他的脸上、唇上落下更加细密的吻。  
佐助皱着眉头，鸣人的吻温柔得让他不舒服了，他的心都快像是被腐蚀一样滋滋疼痛起来。佐助咬了一口鸣人的嘴唇，吸住鸣人的舌头。鸣人并没有挣开佐助，而是更深地吻住了他，吻到佐助因为窒息不得不松口的时候。  
“玩够了没有？”佐助听起来有些力竭。  
“嗯，所以接下来要认真了。”  
“……”佐助扭过头眯起眼睛，企图逃开鸣人的注视。  
“那……佐助，可以吗？”  
佐助突然意识到，今天不是对鸣人的考验，而是对自己的考验；而这考验也不是身体上的考验（毕竟他早就做好这样的准备了），而是对他性格的考验。这是一场残酷无情的考验，可以说是毫无人性。似乎在等到佐助肯定的回复之前，鸣人是不会动作的。佐助的手抵在鸣人的胸前，成了紧紧贴着的两个人之间几乎唯一的障碍。  
这种事情有什么好问的……  
“都二十岁了……”佐助转回头看了一眼鸣人，鸣人离得太近了，以至于佐助只敢匆匆看上一眼，很快又别过头移开视线。  
本以为这句话已经给了足够的暗示，但鸣人却歪了歪头，很是认真地说：“如果佐助不喜欢的话，三十岁我都愿意等。”  
到底为什么会觉得我不愿意啊……你犯白痴也要适可而止一点！佐助瞪了鸣人一眼，可惜鸣人仍然读不懂佐助眼里的信息，佐助气得咬了一口鸣人的鼻子，鸣人有些吃痛地退出一点距离，他大概以为佐助又在拒绝他了，只得可怜兮兮地回到自己的座位上望着佐助。  
看到鸣人不进反退，佐助又不知如何是好了。他扶住自己的额头，实在很头痛。明明之前接吻的时候，就算不明说这家伙也读得懂气氛，现在怎么像块木头似的。难道非要佐助说出那种话才满意吗？佐助难免产生了这家伙在戏弄自己的不悦的心情。  
“你很在意做……这回事吗？”佐助问。  
鸣人似乎有些羞愧地低下了头，他支吾了两声，坦诚地说了：“我以前跟着好色仙人的时候，就已经发过誓一定要好好地对待这件事情了，所以如果佐助不喜欢的话，不管多困难我都会忍耐下来的。我啊，那种肮脏的事情见过太多了，如果不是和佐助在一起的话，我还以为自己一辈子都不会和那种事扯上关系来着，所以……哎，嘲笑我幼稚吧，这对于我来说，的确是一件很重要的事情。”  
佐助没想过鸣人对这件事有这么深刻的思考，他从没提起过。不过也是，怎么会突然和恋人提起这件事呢？一定要说的话，其实鸣人也没有看起来那么不怕羞嘛。突然间，也不知道是什么力量，佐助觉得自己不再把邀请的话当成禁句了，一旦对这件事严肃起来的话，好像也没有那么难以直面。  
“那……”佐助的语气有些迟疑。  
“嗯？”鸣人看着佐助。佐助说不出自己有多么喜欢鸣人认真的神情，那双眼睛里只有自己一个人。  
然而就在佐助要出声的那一刻，鸣人的手机突然响了起来。佐助的话噎在了喉间，不上不下，他盯着鸣人。  
“喂，前辈？嗯……你说今晚要我去画室？”  
啊，遇到麻烦的事了……佐助把两只腿叠在自己的胸前，一把抱住，脚掌踩着椅面。鸣人不会现在跑去画室吧，不会做出那么白痴的事吧？  
“对不起，今晚不行，抱歉啦，今晚我有很重要的事情要做。”  
佐助在一旁默默地点了点头，不过当然没让鸣人看见。  
“一定得去吗？一定——一定得去吗？”  
鸣人有些生气了。  
“我不干啊喂，凭什么宣传部的人自己犯错了要我来弥补，总之今天晚上不可能！”  
鸣人挂掉了电话。  
佐助在一旁看着他：“怎么，什么很重要的事吗？”  
“宣传部的人把交稿日期弄错了，部长要我现在去画室把作品画完。”  
“你要画多久？”  
“剩下的不多，一个多小时就可以搞定……但是、但是啊！今天晚上可是我人生中最重要的一个晚上！”鸣人的脸突然在佐助的面前放大，“知道吗？佐助，为了这一天我等了多久……”  
“你之前不是说如果我不愿意的话，就算是三十岁也等吗？反正都等了这么久，不如去画室画完再回来吧，就一个小时而已，这就忍耐不了了吗？”  
鸣人一副抓心挠肺的样子，无力地倒在桌上嘀咕道：“不行啊，现在我不想离开佐助一秒……”  
佐助有些好笑地凑近鸣人。看到佐助那双漂亮的有着优美曲线的黑色的双眼后，鸣人有些痴迷了，他眯起眼睛，仍然靠在桌上。  
“等你回来之后做那事吧。”  
“咦？”鸣人眨了眨眼。  
“我同意了的意思。”  
“不行……不可以……我现在就想干！”鸣人可怜巴巴地说，“好不容易让佐助同意了，但我却不能立刻吃到佐助，反而还要去画什么该死的画！”  
“好了，给我起来……”佐助拽着鸣人的胳膊迫使他离开椅子站了起来，一路把他拽到了大门口，等他麻木地穿上鞋后，佐助拍了拍鸣人的两颊，把他推出房子，最后倾过身在他的唇上落下了一个吻，“我在家等你。”  
在那一刻，鸣人的心被狠狠地击中了，不过就在他想抱住佐助狂吻的下一秒，门哐一下直接关上了，只留他一个人孤零零地在黑漆漆的楼梯间有些转不过弯。  
佐助把门关上之后突然觉得有点害羞，他叹了一口气企图赶走在他心里敲鼓的小人。  
“再做点准备吧。”佐助自言自语道，边说边走向浴室。  
本以为一个小时就能完成的作品，鸣人多花了半个小时才做完。他甚至没来得及骂叫他过来的部长一顿就连忙赶了回去。一路上他的心跳得飞快。其实他早就在家里准备好了今天晚上要用的道具，比如：润滑剂。他在观摩教学影片的时候学到了不少招数，不知道今天晚上能实践多少。他对自己的初夜多少还是抱着强烈的期待的，毕竟对象是佐助啊，是一靠近就能让他头晕目眩难以自持的佐助！  
鸣人嫌等车太浪费时间，干脆跑着回去了。等跑到家之后，他已经浑身大汗了。等卫衣黏在身上的时候，鸣人才知道后悔，不过就算他坐车回来，他也要把自己身上颜料的气味给洗掉。不论如何，他都是要去洗澡的。  
佐助正在房间读书，鸣人胆颤心惊地敲了敲佐助的门提示自己已经回来了。佐助头也没回地说了声“知道了”。  
“那我先去洗澡……”  
鸣人抓上自己的衣服后就赶快溜进了浴室。连他都对接下来要发生的事情又担心又害怕，他想佐助应该也有同样的心情吧。温水兜头而下，鸣人还是打起了颤，他太兴奋了，闭上眼睛的时候脑海中都会浮现佐助在灯光下白皙的身体。之前有几次飞快地见过佐助的裸体，但那画面一闪而过，鸣人实际上什么也没见到。鸣人有些脸红地想，他的确看到两腿之间深色的什么了不是吗？  
鸣人往身上打沐浴乳，他洗得又快又认真，他把指甲里的颜料统统都清洗得干干净净，揉搓到手指尖发红为止。吹头发的时候，鸣人又想，第一次的话大概还是要花很多时间在扩张佐助的后穴上吧，希望佐助不要因为没有耐心而提前结束这一夜啊。  
最后，鸣人检查了自己身体的里里外外，捂住砰砰乱跳的心脏深深地呼吸了一口，他憋着那口气闯出了浴室，大步大步走进了佐助的卧室。  
鸣人特地留着那盏灯没开，他之前做过研究了，有很多人初次的时候在灯光下会觉得很害羞，在黑暗中倒能释放自己。像佐助，可能要把他的眼睛蒙住让他完全看不到光亮才能不会推开鸣人吧。  
进卧室的时候，佐助已经躺在床上了。鸣人爬上佐助的床，佐助的胸膛正平缓地起伏着。  
“不会睡着了吧？”  
鸣人靠近佐助，像只动物一样嗅了嗅他。佐助的呼吸突然变得颠簸，佐助笑了起来。  
“白痴，怎么像只狗一样趴下来闻我？我像是死了吗？”  
奇妙的事，在一片漆黑中，鸣人仍然能看见佐助那漂亮的双眼，仿佛整个空间的光都藏在了那双黑色的眼睛里。就在鸣人有些不知所措的时候，佐助抬起身子又一次主动地吻住了鸣人。  
鸣人回应着佐助带有挑逗意味的吻，越吻越深，渐渐的，他们的喘息变得粗了。鸣人顺着佐助的唇角一路吻到他的下颚、脖颈。佐助发出轻轻的抽气的声音。  
“鸣人……”  
用那么煽情的声音呼唤着我的名字，明明一直以来都是有些冷淡的一个人，这样真的好吗？  
“佐助，含住我的手指。”  
佐助迟疑了一下，顺从地张嘴纳入了鸣人的两根手指。他的脸和身体都快要烧起来，被鸣人触碰的地方燃起一簇一簇的火焰。  
“唔……”  
鸣人很干脆地拉掉了佐助柔软的睡裤，连带着内裤也被一并脱掉了。突然有些冷冰冰的下体让佐助不适应地扭了扭腰，但佐助的这个举动似乎在鸣人看来是示好的意思，鸣人抽出了手指，舌头伸了进来。佐助情不自禁地抱住了身上的鸣人的脖颈，与他热切地吻了起来。与此同时，佐助的双腿被鸣人抬高。在亲吻的间隙，鸣人变得有些沙哑的嗓音低声说道“分开些”，那声音让佐助有些迷失，他只好顺从地去做了，打开了他的双腿，鸣人那两根被他口水润滑过的手指伸了一根插进了他的身体。  
“啊。”佐助发出了十分短促的一声低吟。  
本以为这一进展会非常艰难的鸣人，手指触碰到了一片柔软的温暖的沼地，那地方有些像棉花，又有些像橡胶，根本不像他想的那样干涩紧绷。鸣人不由得有些困惑，难道是他的那些教学是错的吗？他又试探性地伸了一根手指进去，佐助立即发出了一声清晰的闷哼，那闷哼中并没有不舒服的感觉，而且自己的两根手指长驱直入，根本就没有任何的阻碍。鸣人非常不解，接着插了第三根手指进去，这回终于有一点紧绷了，而佐助也有些不适地呻吟了起来，鸣人好歹有些安心。  
“佐助……”  
鸣人开始抽插起佐助的后穴，佐助用手臂挡在自己的额前，随着鸣人手里的动作，呻吟声变得越来越清晰。很快的，连三根手指都不再是阻碍。在鸣人的前端顶住佐助的时候，佐助有些轻微的失神。因为刚才的扩张，他早已经汗水淋淋。  
“佐助，啊，我还以为我要扩张很久呢，我都准备好了润滑液，没想到这么顺利……不会是因为你天生淫荡吧？”  
佐助是万万没想到鸣人会说出这种话，他刚想反驳鸣人，鸣人的阴茎就用力地插了进来，佐助浑身一抖，差点就咬到自己的舌头。  
“好舒服……”鸣人紧紧地把佐助抱在怀里，两具被汗水湿透的身体没有一丝缝隙地贴在一起，“比想象得还要舒服好多……！”  
“……你！”  
鸣人每一次都用力地一口气干到底，佐助觉得自己的身体都要被顶坏掉了，本来组织好的语言都被顶得支离破碎，变成一声一声的呻吟从口中滑出。佐助抬起臀部迎合鸣人的抽插，呻吟也越来越甜腻。鸣人在耳边喘息，身体绷成一张弓，一下又一下用力地顶撞着他的身体。  
“好舒服啊，佐助，怎么会这么舒服？”鸣人伸出舌头沿着佐助的耳廓舔舐，引起佐助阵阵颤抖，鸣人的声音越发干涩沙哑，越发性感，“后面好软，像融化的棉花糖一样软。”  
佐助咬着牙，本想说话，鸣人这张紧绷的弓一瞬间张开，把什么用力地射进了佐助的体内，佐助发出了一声如同痛苦的呻吟，长长地吸进一口气。  
“啊、啊……呜……”  
渐渐的，佐助有点失去神智，鸣人有时刚好撞在快感点上，有时却与之擦肩而过，佐助始终处于爆发的临界点上，逐渐变得无力。他扭着腰，企图让鸣人每一次都蹭到藏在缝隙中的快感点，鸣人却用用力地抽插固定住佐助的腰部，佐助不悦地夹住了鸣人的腰。鸣人睁开眼朝下看，正巧对上了佐助有些迷离的眼神，佐助的神情像沉醉在痛苦中一样，鸣人忍不住又一次发起了猛烈的进攻，佐助只能像落水的人一样无力地拽住鸣人、贴住鸣人，鸣人成了他唯一的浮板。  
“唔……”鸣人侧过头吻住佐助，舌头用力地舔开佐助的双唇，用力地缠住他的舌头。随着一声闷哼，滚烫的精液射进了佐助的后穴，在射出的那一瞬间，鸣人才突然意识到自己没有戴安全套这件事。之前因为佐助的后穴太柔软而震惊到忘了戴安全套，鸣人不敢置信。佐助的身体在被内射的那一刻便出现了一阵剧烈的颤抖，佐助抬起头，发出忍耐的极细的哼声。鸣人摸了一下佐助的腹部，发现温温热热的黏糊糊的，是佐助射在自己身上的精液。  
“佐助。”鸣人低下头舔了舔佐助的嘴唇，喘了一口气，说道，“最喜欢你了。”  
佐助筋疲力尽地伸出手掐住鸣人的脸，轻轻地说：“白痴……”  
“你喜欢我吗？”鸣人蹭了蹭佐助的脸，又深深地把脸埋进了佐助的颈窝，深深地吸入佐助的气味，有些潮湿，有些温热。  
“啊，你是个混蛋，我为什么要喜欢你。”  
“佐助。”鸣人哼出一声轻笑，牙齿啃咬起佐助的胸膛，他咬住胸前的凸起，用嘴含住，声音显得闷闷的，“你又在撒谎了！”  
佐助无意间一动腿，碰到了鸣人两腿间又一次坚挺的东西，不由得有些恍惚。他想要推开鸣人在自己胸前的脑袋，小声地抱怨：“好痒啊……”  
鸣人把佐助翻了过去，从身后抱住佐助，用力地插了进去。但这次插进去之后，他并没有像之前那样直进直出，每次都干到最深处，他小幅度地抽插着，总是在佐助的快感点边滑过。很快的，佐助忍不住扭起了身体，鸣人则伸手摁住了佐助的胯部。他什么也没说，那张嘴在佐助的身上印下一个又一个的吻痕。  
“好难受啊，鸣人……”佐助无力地趴在枕头上，高高地抬起自己的臀部贴在鸣人的耻骨上。  
“对不起。”鸣人立刻用力地撞了一下佐助的臀部。  
“呜……”佐助的身体紧紧地绷住了，又缓缓地松开，松开之后，佐助沉默着晃动起了身体，这回他企图自己在鸣人的身下动起来。  
鸣人再也不想忍了，让之前看到的黄片都见鬼去吧。他按耐不住又开始用力地干了起来，他有一瞬间想到自己是一把锄头正在一下又一下耕耘着佐助这片田地。佐助会长出如何甜蜜的果实呢？鸣人舔舐着佐助脊背上分泌出来的汗水，两句身体亲密地贴在一起，不断地发出啪啪的声响。  
突然间，佐助的声音变得高亢，鸣人意识到他似乎碰到了佐助体内的某个开关，他开始耸动身体试探地撞击那一点，佐助立刻软了下去，”呜呜“地叫着，喘着气。  
“我最喜欢你了，佐助……”鸣人在佐助的耳边告白道。  
“啊，鸣人？鸣人……”佐助有些分不清东南西北，他坦白道，“我也最喜欢你了……”  
“真的吗？真的？”鸣人急切询问的过程中，也不忘继续干他。  
“嗯，是啊……唔，我不行了……！”  
“佐助的后面好舒服啊，知道吗？”  
佐助有些虚弱地笑了一声，说：“因为我自己在洗澡的时候弄了好久，现在当然已经变软了。”  
“诶？”鸣人有些惊讶。  
“唔，不要停下来啊……”佐助低声抱怨道，扭起腰主动寻求起了快感。  
“原来佐助也一直想要和我H……我还以为就只有我才想这种事呢。”  
“白痴……！我也是正常人啊。”  
“怎么会是正常人呢？”鸣人很认真地说道，同时也用力地干了起来，“佐助是我的宝贝。”  
“好恶心……”  
“那就是天使……”  
“啊……刚刚那下太用力了……”佐助努力地整合那些被鸣人撞得支离破碎的意识，“不要……好恶心！”  
“那就是天使宝……”  
佐助费力地转过身，拼尽全力摁住鸣人的嘴。“住嘴……！”  
“可是我最喜欢佐助了。”鸣人的声音还是顽固地从手掌的缝隙间传了出来。  
佐助伸手揽住鸣人，叹了一口气，认命地说：“哼，我也最喜欢你。”


End file.
